Walk Me Home in the Dead of Night
by FamousWolf
Summary: You're Izuku Midoriya's aunt that lives in America. You're a cheerful, fun-loving, and typically a very laid back person. After being forced into early retirement when you lost an arm saving a young boy's life, you're offered a job teaching Hero Behavior at UA. What you didn't expect was to fall head over heels in love with the Symbol of Peace. NOTE: Rated M just in case.
1. Welcome Home

**_Chapter 1: Welcome Home._**

You step off the plane and take a deep inhale causing the scent of cherry blossoms to fill your nose. _'It's_ _good to finally be back home_,' you think to yourself. The wind blows your (h/l) (h/c) into your face and you move it away with your right hand. You then adjust the left lapel of your black trench coat to make sure that your coat stays on.

You make your way into the Musutafu International airport terminal and make your way to the baggage claim. After spending 30 minutes looking for your two bags, you find them and pick them up off of the conveyor belt using your right hand. You sit them down on the ground for a couple of seconds so that you can put the strap of your duffel bag over your right shoulder. You then pick your suitcase up with your and leave the building.

You consider taking a taxi to your sister-in-law's apartment, but decide that you would rather walk and see what all has changed in the city since the last time you were here 10 years ago. The last time you were in Musutafu was when your four year old nephew, Izuku, was getting tested to find out if he had a quirk or not.

**FLASHBACK***

Inko had just called you and told you that Izuku wants you to go with them to the doctors for his quirk test. Of course, you can never say no to your adorable nephew so you pack a bag of everything you will need and buy a ticket for Japan leaving the next day. In a carry-on bag, you put the special gift you bought for Izuku; a limited edition Young Age All Might action figure still in its original packaging. The damn thing nearly cost you an arm and a leg since it's an incredibly rare collectible, but for your nephew it's worth it.

Unfortunately, the next day your plane is delayed for two hours and you don't make it in time to go with Inko and Izuku to the doctors. When you arrive at their apartment, you can feel an oppressive atmosphere around the apartment building and when Inko opens the door for you, you are nearly knocked backwards due to the atmosphere of depression coming from inside. Inko explains to you that the doctor told them that Izuku is quirkless and that your worthless brother abandoned them after he found out. You comfort Inko and tell her that you will help her with whatever Izuku and her need.

Once she calms down, you decide to check on Izuku. You open the door of his room and walk inside. You see him sitting in front of the computer and watching his favorite video of All Might. "Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived!Because I am here!" The rich baritone of Japan's number 1 hero echoes throughout the room.

"Izuku? I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you today. Your momma told me about what the doctor said. If there was any way that I could give you my quirk I would do so in a heartbeat, my little green valley."

Izuku pauses the video and spins his chair around to face you. Your heart nearly shatters when you see the river of tears flowing down his face. Even though he's crying there is a a large forced smile on his face. "Aunty (Y/N)? Do...do you think...can...can I still be...a hero even if I... don't have...a quirk?"

You walk over to him and place your left hand on his head before slightly ruffling his hair. "Of course, you can." He looks up at your face with wide eyes. "I know of several heroes in America that are quirkless: Ironman, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Widow." You squat down in front of Izuku, "Izuku... there's two things I want you to always remember. The first is that a hero's strength lies within their heart," you place your index finger over his heart, "not their quirk. And you, my little green valley, have the biggest heart I've ever seen. Secondly, and this one is extremely important to remember, I will always be in your corner no matter what. Quirk or no quirk I will be by your side cheering you on."

"Aunty!!" Izuku throws his arms around your neck in a hug and breaks down crying tears of joy. You wrap both of your arms around him and hug him back.

**END FLASHBACK***

You walk down the streets of Musutafu making your way to Inko and Izuku's apartment. You receive strange looks from the people you pass; either staring at you because of your missing left arm or because of your bright outlandish pants; but you don't pay them any mind. After two hours of walking, you reach the right apartment complex. You take the stairs up to the top floor and make your way to the last door at the end of a walkway. You sit your suitcase down before knocking on the door. You hear Inko's voice from inside shout, "Coming!"

After a minute of waiting, the door opens and reveals a short fluffy woman with long green hair. "Hello, Inko-chan." You greet the woman with a large smile on your face.

"Eeeee!" Inko squeals before wrapping her arms around you in a tight hug. You put your one arm around her and return the warm embrace. "It's so wonderful to see you, (Y/N)-chan!" She pulls back to look up at you. She has to crane her neck to look into your eyes since you are 6 feet tall. "I thought you weren't supposed to get here until later tonight?"

"I decided to take an earlier flight so that I could get here before dinner. May I come in Inko-chan or should we continue our conversation in the doorway?" You tease her.

"Oh! Of course! I'm so sorry!" Inko says, stepping aside to allow you to walk inside the apartment.

You chuckle as you pick up your suitcase, "It's okay, Inko-chan. I was only teasing you." You step inside and slip off your shoes beside the door. "So...where's my favorite nephew?"

Inko closes the door, "Oh, he's training at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. He'll be back before dark." She looks at your bags, "Let me show you to the guest room. How long are you going to be staying with us?" Inko politely asks as she leads you through the apartment.

"Until I find an apartment of my own." You say with a huge grin on your face.

Inko freezes and turns around to face you. "You... you're moving back to Musutafu?" You simply nod and the adorable fluffy woman lets out another loud squeal of excitement. She throws herself at you causing you to drop your suitcase in order to catch her with your one arm. She wraps her arms around you and embraces you tightly once again. "That's wonderful! Izuku is going to be so happy to have you around! You can just stay with us! You don't have to go through the trouble of getting your own apartment!"

"Dahahaha!" You laugh, "That's a wonderful offer Inko, but I really do need my own apartment. It's not like I can't afford one with my retirement pension."

"Retirement? You've retired from being a hero?" She pulls back to look at you in confusion, her hands gripping your biceps. Or whether bicep. When her right hand clamps down on the empty left sleeve of your trench coat her eyes widen in shock. "(Y/N)-chan...W...what happened?"

Your smile falls slightly, "I'll tell you as I'm unpacking."

**MEANWHILE AT DAGOBAH MUNICIPAL BEACH PARK***

Izuku's mind races in excitement as he moves garbage that's been dumped on the once beautiful beach to a large dumpster near the pier. All he can think about today is his aunt coming to visit. It's been 10 years since he's seen her in person. Sure, he's talked to her on the phone and over video chat at least twice a week over the years, but that's not the same as seeing her in person.

Izuku throws the large tire he's carrying into the dumpster then wipes his forehead before turning back to the huge pile of trash. He's about halfway back when the voice of his mentor calls out to him, "Young Midoriya, you seem distracted today. Is there something on your mind?"

Izuku rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, All Might. I didn't mean to let my thoughts distract me so much."

A tall skeletal man with wild blonde hair and bangs that hang down to his shoulders approaches Izuku. "Let's take a break and you can tell me about what's on your mind." All Might, aka Toshinori Yagi, holds out a bottle of water for the boy to take.

Izuku takes the bottle and gratefully tells the older man, "Thank you, All Might."

"Your welcome, Midoriya." Mentor and protege then sit down next to each other on top of an old, dilapidated refrigerator. "Now what's on your mind?"

Izuku blushes shyly, "It's...it's nothing bad. I'm just really excited!" There's a huge grin on the green haired boy's face. "My aunt (Y/N) is coming from America to visit me and my mom. I haven't seen her in person since I was four and found out that I am quirkless. She..." Izuku's eyes fill with tears, "she was the only one who believed that I could still be a hero. And after my dad left, she sent my mom and me money for whatever we needed: food, clothes, doctor visits, rent...my aunt paid for it all."

Toshinori looks at Izuku and smiles, "She sounds like an amazing woman."

Izuku wipes his eyes and nods, "She is!" Izuku's grin widens,"She's a Pro Hero over in America. Maybe you've met her at some point, All Might? Her hero name is Red Force."

Toshinori thinks for a few minutes, "I've never met her, but I've definitely heard of her. Isn't she the hero that saved all those quirkless children from being experimented on a few years back?"

Izuku's eyes light up, "That's her!"

"Hmm," Toshinori hums staring off in the distance, "I've always wanted to meet Red Force, but never found the time to travel back to America."

"Well, you can meet her tonight if you want! Her plane arrives at 6:30 maybe you can come with me and my mom to pick her up, All Might?" He asks excitedly with big puppy dog eyes.

Toshinori chuckles, "Sure, kid. I would really like that."

"Yes!"


	2. Surprise!

**_Chapter 2: Surprise!_**

It takes 20 minutes to unpack your things and explain to Inko about how you lost your arm. At the end of your story, Inko is in tears. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, (Y/N)-chan!" Inko pulls you into another tight hug.

You pat her back and tell her, "It's okay, Inko-chan. I have no regrets. As a matter of fact, if I had to do it all over again, I would still sacrifice my arm for that boy."

Inko pulls away from you, "I'm so glad that you and All Might are Izuku's idols, (Y/N)-chan. With heroes as great as the two of you as his mentors, there's no telling how great of a hero Izuku will become."

You blush and rub the back of your head, "I agree with you about Izuku becoming a great hero, but I'm no where near the hero that All Might is."

"Maybe not in your own eyes, but to me and Izuku you are." She gives you a big smile before spotting the clock on the wall. "Eek! Is that the time?! I'm going to be late for work!" She bows to you, "I'm so sorry for rushing off so suddenly, (Y/N)-chan."

"It's okay, Inko-chan. I understand," you say, waving your hand dismissively in the air. "I was thinking about going to Dagobah Municipal Beach and surprising Izuku anyway." You stand up from the bed which you and Inko have been sitting on. You then grab the green gift sack that contains a gift for Izuku.

You follow Inko to the front door where the two of you slip on your shoes and you put on your trench coat. You then trail Inko out the door and she locks it behind you. "I only work a half shift today since Izuku and I planned on picking you up at the airport at 6:30 today. But since there isn't any need for that now, I'll get a key made for you and pick up something to make for dinner." She sighs, "Unfortunately, Izuku's on a strict diet, so it's not going to be anything fancy."

You smile warmly at her, "That's fine, Inko-chan. I'm more than happy to eat anything that you make. You are one of the best cooks I've ever known." She gives you another happy squeal and hug before saying goodbye and walking off. You chuckle to yourself before walking off in the opposite direction.

30 minutes later, you find yourself at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park and stop in your tracks, the smile slipping from your face. Garbage covers almost the entire length of the beach. You can see everything from bags of trash to electronic devices...hell, there's even a run down pickup, on the beach. You're pulled out of your thoughts of how disgusting people can be at times by a loud male voice shouting, "Come on, young Midoriya! Remember to lift with your legs and not your back!" Your smile reappears as you walk towards the voice.

As you walk through the garbage, you come upon a small area that has been cleaned and see your nephew running laps. You see a tall man with wild blonde hair shouting words of encouragement and advice to your green haired nephew. The man's face is sunken in and he seems to be little more than skin and bones. His white shirt and green cargo pants are almost three times his size. Still you can't help but feel fascinated by this man. The two don't notice your arrival so you sit on top of a beat up washer and watch your nephew train. They're still unaware of your presence after 40 minutes, so you decide to let them know you're there. And, you being you, you decide to do so by singing a motivational song as Izuku pushes an oven across the beach. "It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night, and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger."

Izuku's and the man's heads immediately turn to look at you. You look back at them with a huge smile on your face, your legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the washer, and your chin resting in your hand. Izuku's eyes widen when he recognizes you and he takes off running towards you. "Aunt (Y/N)!"

"Izuku-kun!" You slide off of the washer to stand on your feet. You catch him with your arm when he tries to tackle you in a hug. "Dahahaha!" Your boisterous laughter sounds throughout the air. "It's so good to see you again, my green valley!"

"It's good to see you too!" You place Izuku back on his feet and release him. He backs up a couple of steps as you subtly adjust the left side of your coat to make sure your missing arm isn't exposed. "I thought you weren't arriving until tonight?"

The skeletal man approaches the two of you as you tell your nephew, "I decided to take an earlier flight so that I could surprise you."

Izuku smiles at you then looks down at your pants and freaks out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY WEARING THOSE AWFUL PANTS I SENT YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY, AUNT (Y/N)!! AND IN PUBLIC TOO!!!"

"Huh?" You look down at your pants: they're this bright orange color that almost hurts the eyes to look at with pink, yellow, blue, and purple flower designs. "These are my favorite pants."

"Why?!" Izuku asks with a look of disbelief on his face.

You put your hand on top of Izuku's head and ruffle his hair. "Because my favorite nephew worked hard to save up enough money to buy me these pants."

Izuku's face turns red, "I'm your _only_ nephew, aunty. And...honestly...I only bought you those pants because they were the cheapest ones at the store."

"That doesn't matter to me, I love them anyway!" Toshinori watches the exchange between aunt and nephew with a soft smile on his face. He quickly notices that even though you seem to smile a lot there is always a hint of loneliness in your (E/C) eyes. You finally look over at the tall blonde and your (E/C) eyes meet with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. You give the man a large smile and hold out your right hand, "Hello. My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I'm Izuku's aunt."

He takes your hand in his in order to shake it and what feels like a jolt of electricity travels from the palm of your hand through the rest of your body. Judging by the look of surprise on his face, the blonde man must have felt it too. "I...I'm Toshinori Yagi. I'm helping Midoriya with his training. I...It's nice to meet you. Your nephew has told me a lot about you."

"He has? Well, I'm afraid that gives you a bit of an advantage, because Izuku-kun has told me nothing about you, Yagi-san." You look over at your nephew, "The last time we spoke over the phone, I thought that you said All Might was helping you train, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku's face turns red and he begins to panic slightly. Toshinori begins to cough up blood from shock. "N...n...no! W...what...I said...was...uh..." Izuku tries to explain, but right now you're more concerned about Toshinori.

You look at Toshinori in worry as he continues to cough up blood. You pull a handkerchief from one of the pockets of your trench coat and hold it out for him to take. "Are you all right? Here, Yagi-san."

He waves the offer of your handkerchief away and pulls out some tissues from the pockets of his pants. "T...thank... (cough)...you, (L/N)-san...(cough)...but, I...(cough)...have my...(cough)...own." After he stops coughing and he has wiped his mouth with the tissues to remove the blood, he turns to you and says, "I can explain everything, (L/N)-san. I'm All Might's personal assistant and I train young Midoriya when he is busy. (Cough.)"

You study him carefully for a few minutes, a serious expression on your face. Toshinori and Izuku both begin to break out in a nervous sweat. A bright happy grin returns to your face, "Okay! That makes sense!" The two males let out silent sighs of relief.

You suddenly burst out laughing, "Your grandpa would have had a field day if he had ever caught me training in a place like this when I was younger, Izuku-kun!"

Izuku and Toshinori look confused, "Huh? Why?" Izuku asks you.

"Because there's so many places where he could hide then pop out and attack me." You chuckle and look down at your nephew, "You see, that was your grandpa's, my dad, idea of training. Surprise attacks. He would jump on my bed at the crack of dawn and start wrestling with me. There was also the traditional foot, or attempted foot, to the face when I opened the front door whenever I got home."

Izuku sweat drops, "T...that seems a bit harsh..."

"Nah. Your grandpa was a little strange, but he would've never actually hurt any of his kids. Besides, in the end, it turned out to be good training. It taught me to always be aware of my surroundings. Speaking of training...I better let you two get back to it." You bow to Toshinori, "I'm sorry for interrupting, Yagi-san."

Toshinori blushes slightly, "It...it's okay. We were just about to take a break anyway."

"How about after your training, I treat you both to a cup of tea at a local teahouse?"

Toshinori is just about to decline your offer when Izuku speaks, "Sure! That would be great, aunt (Y/N)!"

"Then you better get back to training, Izuku-kun!" You chuckle to yourself as Izuku takes off running back towards the garbage. You look at Toshinori, "I hope you don't mind if I stay and watch, Yagi-san?"

"Of course not, (L/N)-san."

Your smile grows bigger, "There's no need to be so formal with me, Yagi-san. You can just call me (Y/N). Everybody does...Well, everyone except my ex...He calls me something else that's entirely inappropriate." You tell him with a wink.

Toshinori lightly blushes again and coughs, "T...then you c...can call me Toshinori."

You chuckle to yourself at how shy Toshinori seems to be at times before walking back over to resume your spot on top of the old washer, lifting yourself up with your remaining arm.

Toshinori frowns slightly. He noticed while talking to you that you do everything using only your right arm. He has his suspicions why, but asking you would be rude. So he decides to wait for you to reveal the reason why and either confirm his suspicions or not.


	3. The Big Reveal

**Chapter 3: The Big Reveal.**

Toshinori and Izuku finish training for the day at 5 o'clock. They walk up to where you're sitting and you slide off of the old washer. You stretch and adjust the left side of your black trench coat. "Ready to go, gentlemen?" You ask while picking up the green gift sack containing Izuku's present.

"Yep!" Izuku replies happily, then he sees the gift bag. "What's in the bag, aunt (Y/N)?"

You wink at him, "Just a little gift for you."

Izuku's face lights up, "Really? What is it? Did you bring it all the way from America? Is it an All Might figurine? It didn't cost you too much did it?" Izuku rapidly fires off questions to you causing you to laugh loudly.

"Calm down, Izuku-kun. You can see what it is when we get to the teahouse. Yes, I did bring it from America. And it didn't cost me anything. It was a special gift, but I have no interest in things like this, so I thought that you might like it." You turn to look at Toshinori, "So, Toshinori, do you know a teahouse where the tea is decent and we can have a little privacy?" You ask the much taller man.

Toshinori thinks for a minute before answering, "Yeah, but it's a bit of a walk." He rubs the back of his head

"That's okay with me. Are you up for some more exercise, Izuku-kun?" He eagerly nods his head. "Then lead the way, Toshinori!"

The three of you walk away from the beach and deeper into the heart of Musutafu. You walk side by side on the sidewalk, you on Izuku's right and Toshinori is on his left. While you're walking Izuku asks you questions about your life in America, most of which revolve around your hero work. Toshinori also asks you a few questions, but for the most part he just listens. You also ask Toshinori a few questions. Most of the questions he answers, like how tall he is; 7 foot 3; and what it's like working with All Might. But if the question is too personal he dodges answering it, like how he knows All Might.

The three of you reach a crosswalk and Izuku pushes the button. As you are all waiting for the 'Don't Walk' light to change to 'Walk', a woman and her two children, a little girl and a little boy, both look to be around 4 years old, walk up beside you. The little girl is crying her eyes out while her mother is trying to calm her. You look down at the little girl, "Hey, kid." You say and the little girl looks up at you. Once you know that you've got her attention, you start to make funny faces; sticking out your tongue and rolling your eyes, puffing out your cheeks and crossing your eyes, etcetera. The little boy begins laughing and, slowly, the girl's sobbing stops and she begins laughing instead. The mother bows low to you with grateful smile. "Thank you so much."

You return the woman's bow, "It was no problem, ma'am."

The light changes and the three of you decide to let the mother and her children walk ahead of you. Izuku is grinning from ear to ear and Toshinori is looking at you in admiration with his own smile. Despite his unhealthy appearance, Toshinori's smile is a beautiful sight to behold. "Aunt (Y/N)?" Izuku speaks your name as you all reach the other side of the street.

"Yes, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku seems to become a little nervous and a blush of embarrassment appears on his cheeks. "I was just wondering...Y...you are s...so good with kids...Why don't you have any of your own?" Immediately, Izuku's posture straightens and he starts to repeatedly bow while saying, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question in public! I was just curious and...and...I'm sorry!"

You chuckle at your nephew's behavior, "It's okay, Izuku-kun. The reason I don't have any children of my own is simple really. I was a hero. I was always too busy to settle down and start a family." You fail to notice that Izuku is no longer walking by your side. "Then there was the fear of villains finding out about them and that's never a pleasant thought. Don't get me wrong I had a couple of boyfriends over the years...Which reminds me...a little word of advice, Izuku...when they say that opposites attract, try to remember that its not always a good thing. My last relationship was a complete disaster. Don't know why...we were great friends, but then we tried to be more and BOOM! Disaster."

You finally look to your left and notice that Izuku and Toshinori are not there. You turn around and see Izuku about 20 feet away just standing there. Toshinori is by his side asking him what's wrong. "Aunt (Y/N)...You used past tense. You said, 'I was a hero'."

Your smile fades away and you sigh. "That's right, Izuku. I'm retired now." You grip the left sleeve of your coat and what remains of your arm.

Toshinori looks at you with a sad yet knowing look. Like he knows exactly how you feel and just what you're going through. Izuku's eyes are tearing up, "Why? Why did you retire?"

"I didn't have a choice, Izuku."

"You're one of the greatest heroes of all time! How can you retire when people need you?!" Izuku shouts in disbelief.

You turn your head away and grip your stub tighter. Toshinori is carefully watching you and decides to step in. He places a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "Young Midoriya, the only reason why a hero is forced into retirement is if they have sustained a serious injury. Now I suggest we continue this at the teahouse where we'll have a bit more privacy."

Izuku's expression changes to shock and then to one of understanding. "Oh, I see..." He walks towards you, "Are you okay, Aunt (Y/N)? I'm so sorry for my outburst."

You look at your nephew and smile, "Don't worry about it, Izuku-kun. Shall we continue to the teahouse, gentlemen?"

The three of you start to walk again only this time Izuku is on your left and Toshinori is on your right. As Izuku is muttering to himself about what could have happened to you to force you into retiring as a hero, you turn to Toshinori and say, "Thank you for that, Toshinori. To be honest with you, I...I'm still struggling with the fact that I had to retire."

Toshinori rubs the back of his head and a light blush appears on his face. "It was nothing...Don't mention it." He falls silent for a moment, debating with himself rather or not to say what he really wants to say to you. He makes up his mind and clears his throat before saying, "I...I know how hard it is dealing with a life changing injury."

You watch Toshinori closely, observing how he seems to be dreading the questions that you're bound to ask him after his statement. Truthfully, you are curious about it, but decide not to ask him anything about it. Hopefully, when the two of you get to know each other better, Toshinori will open up to you about his own injury. So instead of asking any of the questions that's going through your head, you just give him a large open mouth smile. "It's hard to imagine that anyone would ever want to hurt you, handsome." Your hand brushes against his and sparks shoot throughout your body again.

Toshinori blinks in surprise before blood spurts from his mouth. "Oh my gosh! All...uh...are you all right?" Izuku asks rushing over to Toshinori.

Toshinori wipes his mouth with a tissue, his face is completely red. "H... handsome...? M...me?"

"Of course."

You hear Izuku whisper to Toshinori, "Sorry, I should have warned you that my aunt is a big flirt."

"I can still hear you," you say with an irritated look. "And I'm not _that_ big of a flirt." Izuku just gives you a look that says you're not fooling anyone. You sigh and hang your head, "Okay, so I'm a bit of a flirt." You look back up and over at Toshinori, "But I never say anything that I don't mean. You are a handsome man, Toshinori Yagi." The blonde man once again coughs up blood and you all come to a stop outside of an elegant looking teahouse. "Is this the teahouse you were thinking of, Toshinori?"

He wipes his mouth and nods, "Yes, this is it."

You walk up to the door and, after you put down Izuku's gift, you hold the door open for Izuku and Toshinori. Toshinori tries to take the door from you and hold it open for you instead. "Ladies first."

"Nope. Gentlemen, first. I insist." Izuku watches in amusement from inside the teahouse as you and Toshinori have a sort of politeness standoff; the both of you insisting that the other one goes inside first. Finally, you say, "How about this? You can hold the door open when we leave. Deal?"

He chuckles, "Deal. But I get to carry this inside," he says, grabbing the gift sack's handles.

You laugh, "You're a tough negotiator, Yagi-san. Now, after you." You say while bowing slightly.

"Thank you," Toshinori politely bows back to you before entering the teahouse. You follow him inside and he leads you and Izuku to a table in the back.

Toshinori places Izuku's gift down on the table then sits down on one side of the table. Izuku sits down across from Toshinori leaving you to sit on Izuku's right. Before sitting down you decide to take off your coat. As soon as the coat is off you hear a small, "Eep!" from Izuku. You look over at your nephew and see the look of shock on his face. His shock is understandable; the last time he saw you, you had two arms and now everything below the middle of your left bicep is gone. The left sleeve of your white button up blouse is rolled up and pinned closed just below where your arm ends. "Aunt (Y/N)...what...what happened?" Izuku asks with tears in his eyes.

You glance over at Toshinori afraid to see a look of pity on his face, but to your relief there is only one of empathy. You sit down and as you're about to start explaining how you lost your arm when a 19 year old waitress walks up to the table. "Hello. My name is Sakura and I'll be your waitress today." She hands out menus to the three of you, her eyes looking anywhere but at you and Toshinori. "Do you need a couple of minutes to look at the menu or are you ready to order?"

You ask, "Do you have any matcha tea?"

"Yes, ma'am."

You smile at her, "I'll have a cup of that please."

"I'll like a cup of sencha please," Toshinori tells the waitress.

"I think I'll also have a cup of sencha please," Izuku replies.

The waitress takes the menus back then leaves. "Now where was I? Oh, yeah. About ten months ago, I lost my arm while saving a young boy's life from a shapeshifter villain. The villain had just robbed a bank and was quickly confronted by a hero just making her debut. The villain transformed into a dragon then grabbed a 7 year old boy to use as a hostage. They, because we still don't know the true gender of the villain, then threatened to eat the boy if the hero didn't back off. Naturally, she did, but the villain still raised the boy to their mouth intent on eating him anyway. That's when I arrived. I managed to free the boy at the last second, but I was unable to use my quirk in time to save my arm and the villain ended up eating it." Suddenly, Izuku interrupts you by asking questions a mile a minute about your quirk. "Whoa, hold your horses, I'll tell you about my quirk in a minute. Let me finish my story." Izuku blushes and apologies. "Anyway, after that the AHA, that's the America Hero Association, decided it was time for me to retire. Well, actually, they wanted me to wear a prosthetic and do public appearances like at ribbon cutting ceremonies and kids' birthday parties, but I refused."

The waitress returns with your drinks then leaves after making sure that the three of you don't need anything else. "Why would they make you retire though? You can still do hero work right?"

You sigh, "Yes, I can, but only after 6 months of training how to fight with just one arm. The brutal truth is, Izuku, that civilians don't like to think of heroes as being mortal. They like to think of heroes as being these untouchable, near god-like beings and not as vulnerable as they are themselves. That's why the AHA decided to sweep me under the rug... because I am now the very remainder that heroes _are_ capable of being seriously wounded."

Izuku is staring at his cup of tea now and a slightly uncomfortable silence falls over the three of you. Finally, Toshinori breaks the silence by asking, "So what are you planning to do now that you're retired (Y/N)?"

You grin, "I'm going to be a teacher. UA offered me the position of Hero Behavior teacher and I accepted."

Izuku's eyes widen, "But that means..." A huge grin appears on his face, "that you're moving back to Japan!" Izuku shouts in excitement.

"Dahahaha! That's right, Izuku-kun. I'll be staying with you and your mom until I find an apartment of my own." You and Toshinori laugh at how excited Izuku is.


	4. Trending in America All MightVSRed Force

**Chapter 4: Trending in America: All Might VS Red Force!**

**_A/N: You can look however you want. The only thing that is required about your physical appearance is your left arm is missing and your hero costume. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! ️_**

"I can't believe you're moving back to Musutafu, aunt (Y/N)! That is so awesome!"

You smile at your nephew, "Tomorrow I will get my teaching license and I'll be ready to start my new teaching job in five months."

You take a sip of your matcha tea as Izuku asks, "Are you going to miss being a hero?"

"Of course, I am. I loved being a hero. But that's all in the past now and I have no regrets about what happened. As a matter of fact, I would do it all over again and not change a thing. And even though I can no longer fight villains or rescue civilians from disasters, that doesn't mean that I can't help people in other ways. Like today at the crosswalk when I cheered up that little girl. And, of course, by teaching the next generation of heroes everything I know."

Izuku and Toshinori both smile at you and a comfortable silence falls over the table as you all enjoy your tea. You finish your cup of tea and look over at your nephew. You grin, "I have a question for you, Izuku-kun."

"Huh? What is it, aunt (Y/N)?" He asks, putting his now empty cup down.

"Why haven't you opened your gift yet?" You ask while grinning from ear to ear.

Izuku rubs the back of his head, "Well, honestly, I'd forgotten about it."

Toshinori grabs the sack from the empty chair beside him where he put it when the waitress brought the tea. He puts it down in front of Izuku who immediately picks it up. He opens the sack and exclaims, "Oh, wow!" He then reaches in and pulls out a 8 inch tall 12 inch long statue of you and All Might about to exchange blows. All Might is in his Golden Age costume and you're in the last costume you wore before losing your arm: a long sleeve white leotard the edges lined with gold fabric, bright red leggings with knee high gold colored boots, a red belt with a gold buckle is around your waist, and a red cape, also lined with gold fabric, is attached to your white leotard over your left shoulder. Your cape is bellowing out behind you and the ground beneath All Might's feet is made to look like it's shattering with every step he takes, his usual wide smile on his face. The figures of you and All Might are rushing at each other, each of your right arms pulled back and ready to deliver a devastating punch. All Might's right hand is enveloped by a large, clear spiral representing wind. Your figure's right arm is black with a red vortex surrounding it representing you using your quirk. "This is amazing! The details of both figures are so well done! Thank you so much aunty. But...why are you and All Might fighting?"

Toshinori takes the statue from Izuku and carefully examines it. "It's a popular topic in America right now: who would win in a fight The Symbol of Peace or The Symbol of Justice? So McFarlane Toys made this special limited edition figure. They only made 25: one the company kept, one they gave to the artist who designed it, one they sent to me, one they're sending to All Might, and the others are going to be used as prizes for contests throughout the United States." You sigh, "Personally, I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Toshinori asks, "Is your arm like this because of your quirk, (Y/N)?"

You look at Toshinori, "Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your quirk?" Toshinori asks you while sitting the statue back down in front of Izuku.

"I don't mind. Anything for a handsome man such as yourself, Toshinori."

You chuckle slightly to yourself as blood gushes from Toshinori's mouth. After he wipes his mouth with another tissue, he tells you, "I'm going to have to start carrying more tissues when I know I'm going to be around you."

"Dahahaha! Well, maybe if we spend a lot more time together you will get used to my flirting." You wink at him and a blush appears across his cheeks before he starts coughing up blood again. Once he stops coughing, you get the conversation back on track. "Anyway, my quirk..."

"Wait, aunt (Y/N)!" Izuku says as he's searching for something to write with and on. "Do you have a pen and paper, aunt (Y/N)? I want to write down everything about your quirk so I can add it to my hero notebook when we get home."

You giggle, "You're still taking notes on heroes, huh? I think I have a pen and a scrap of paper in the pocket of my trench coat. Go ahead and look."

Izuku gets up, walks around to your right side, then bends down to search your coat pockets. He pulls out a small piece of paper and a black ink pen then returns to his chair. "Okay, I'm ready."

You grin at your nephew who is looking at you eagerly. "Well, I guess I should start by telling you what type of quirk I have." You think for a moment, "I guess my quirk would technically fall under the psychic category."

"You mean you're telepathic?" Toshinori asks, sounding slightly worried.

"No. Nor am I telekinetic. My quirk allows me to attack and defend using my own willpower. I can use my willpower to cover parts of my body with a black armor like substance that makes me nearly invincible."

Izuku's eyes widen, "Invincible?"

"_Nearly_ invincible," you correct your nephew. "My armor can be broken if the person I'm up against is extremely strong."

"Like All Might?"

"Precisely. I can also gather my willpower into visible energy attacks that I named after attacks found in different anime."

Izuku is looking at you with stars in his eyes, "Wow! Your quirk sounds awesome, aunt (Y/N)! Can you show it to me tomorrow after my training?"

"Sure, I don't see why I can't show you some of my weaker attacks. Of course, I can't show you Rasengan, Kamehameha, or Atomic Burst. They are far too destructive." Suddenly, you hear your phone's notification ringtone; Pepe le Pew saying, "Love she is blind, no?" You reach into your pocket for your phone, "Forgive me, but I need to check my messages real quick."

"It's okay," Toshinori and Izuku say together causing you to chuckle.

You open your messages and see that the newest one is from Inko. "Your mom just got off work, Izuku-kun...Wow, it's already six o'clock.We should be going."

"Yeah, you're right, aunt (Y/N). I still have homework I need to finish." He puts the All Might VS Red Force statue carefully back in the gift sack.

The three of you get up to leave, Toshinori pulling out his wallet and picking up the bill for the tea. "Put that away Yagi-san. This was my idea, so it's my treat."

Toshinori frowns, "I don't mind. All Might pays very well so I have plenty of money."

"Oh, so that's the game you want to play, huh?" You chuckle, "Well, I have a large retirement pension and currently have no expenses to spend it on."

Toshinori's brow raises, "Perhaps, but aren't you looking for an apartment to rent?"

"Yes, but paying for a couple of cups of tea won't hurt." Your smile widens, "How about another compromise? I pay for the tea and you can leave a tip for the waitress?"

Toshinori grins and chuckles, "Okay," he pulls out some money, "but next time _I'll_ pay and _you_ can leave the tip."

"Deal!" You put on your trench coat and adjust the left sleeve. You then walk up to the counter to pay while Izuku and Toshinori wait for you by the door.

After you pay, you walk over to your two companions and Toshinori holds the door open for you and Izuku. Outside the teahouse, Toshinori tells you and Izuku, "Unfortunately, I have to be going. Will you two be okay walking home by yourselves?"

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, handsome." You hold your hand out for the tall blonde to shake. He wraps his large, calloused hand around your own, sending sparks through your body once again.

You see Toshinori shudder slightly when your hands touch, "The pleasure was all mine, (Y/N)." He brings your hand up to his lips and kisses your knuckles with a light blush on his cheeks.

You grin and slightly blush as well, "I see you can be quite charming when you want to be, Toshinori."

He chuckles, "Well, this old man has learned a thing or two throughout his lifetime. I will see you both tomorrow. Goodbye, (Y/N). Goodbye, young Midoriya." He then turns and starts to walk away.

An idea suddenly pops into your head, "Wait!" He turns back around to face you as you jog up to him. You dig around in your coat pocket for your pen. You frown slightly when you can't find it then remember that Izuku had it last. "Izuku-kun? Do you still have my pen?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Izuku pulls the pen out of his pocket then walks up to you and Toshinori. "Here you go, aunt (Y/N)."

You take the pen from your nephew. "Please hold out your hand, palm up, Toshinori." He does and you quickly scribble your phone number down on his palm. "That's my phone number. Don't be shy about calling or texting me whenever you want." Grinning like the Cheshire cat, you lean in closer to him and whisper, "Especially anytime when you're feeling...lonely...I'll be more than willing to help you out...if you catch my drift." You lean back and wink at him before turning around and walking off with Izuku beside you. Judging by the amount of coughing coming from behind you, Toshinori obviously understands what you meant.


	5. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know You.**

Later that night, after a delicious meal made by Inko, you are helping Izuku with his math homework when your phone goes off. You pull it out of your right pocket and see that you have a new text from an unknown number. You unlock your phone and open your messages. **_Hi. It's Toshinori. I just wanted to send you a message so that you will have my number._**

You grin and save Toshinori's number to your contacts. You then send him a reply, **_Well, hellooo, handsome. Thanks for thinking about me. I needed a little pick me up after doing all of this math._**

Toshinori's reply comes a few seconds later, **_Math?_**

Yeah. I'm helping Izuku with his math homework.

A reply comes seconds later, **_I'm guessing that you do not like math._**

**_It's mostly the word problems that I hate. Like this one that Izuku is working on: 'Mary loves eating fruit. She buys 64 watermelons at...' and that's as far as I got because now all I can think about is, 'why does Mary need 64 frickin watermelons?' She couldn't possibly eat all that watermelon before it goes bad._**

His response takes a little longer this time, **_Maybe she was dating Gallagher?_**

You burst into laughter. "What's so funny, aunt (Y/N)?" You show your nephew the texts and he only looks confused. "I...I don't get it. Who's Gallagher?"

You get your laughter under control before answering Izuku. "He's an American comedian known for smashing watermelons as part of his act."

You return your attention to your phone. **_I'm surprised that you know who Gallagher is._**

**_As I said earlier, I'm an old man._**

You frown slightly, **_Stop talking nonsense, handsome. Since you know what I'm doing right now, can I ask what you're doing?_**

After a few moments he replies, Watching a movie.

**_What movie are you watching?_**

A small pause, **_The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly._**

**_Ah, a classic American Western. Hey, I got to get back to helping Izuku. I will see you tomorrow._**

His next text comes almost immediately, **_What time will you be joining us at the beach?_**

**_I'm not sure. Most likely sometime in the afternoon._**

**_Oh. Well, see you then (Y/N)._**

You chuckle slightly before texting, Goodnight, Toshinori. I can't wait to see your handsome face again. Don't forget to bring extra tissues tomorrow. You put your phone away and go back to helping Izuku with his homework.

You wake up around nine the next morning and impulsively send Toshinori a text. **_Good morning, handsome_**. You stand up from your bed before making it and picking out your outfit for the day: a black button up shirt, green panties, and a pair of bright blue pants with green and brown palm trees on them. You take your clothes and your hygiene products into the bathroom and take a shower.

-*-*-*-TOSHINORI*-*-*-*

Toshinori is out doing an early morning patrol as All Might looking for any villains. Suddenly, his sensitive hearing picks up someone yelling for help. He jumps through the air in the direction of the yell. He sees a woman with leopard like fur covering her entire body holding a teenage girl hostage as she's trying to escape from the police. All Might lands behind the cat like villainess with a loud thud. Startled the villainess whips around, accidentally releasing her hostage in the process. Her slitted cat like pupils dilate in fear when she sees All Might. "I will give you one chance to give yourself up." He says with his usual bright smile on his face.

"Y...you wouldn't...hit a w...woman w...would you, Symbol of Peace?" The leopard villainess says, scared half to death by the huge male in front of her, but raising her hands in front of her and extending her fingernails into claws.

"HAHAHA! Unfortunately for you, I'm an equal opportunity crime fighter!" He pulls his arm back before shouting, "Texas Smash!" and throwing a punch at the villainess.

After capturing the villainess and talking to the media for a moment, All Might manages to make his escape. Knowing that he needs to save some time in his All Might form for training Midoriya, he transforms back to his weaker form. He sighs and looks down at his large, boney hand. He feels slightly depressed because of how limited he is now due to his failing health. He walks out of the alley that he hid in to transform when his phone goes off. 'A MESSAGE IS HERE! A MESSAGE IS HERE!' He pulls out his large red phone and unlocks it. He sees he has a new message from you and eagerly opens it, **_Good morning, handsome._**

A light blush appears on his face. He still can't believe that a woman as beautiful as you finds him to be handsome. He's basically a walking skeleton in this form, how can anybody find him attractive? He starts to reply to your text, at first typing in **_Good morning, beautiful, _**but he loses his nerve and changes beautiful to (Y/N). Changing his mind again he changes it back before losing his courage again. '_Why__ is this so hard_?' He thinks to himself, 'I've faced some of the worst villains the world has ever seen without flinching, so why is it that this woman makes my hands tremble so badly that I can barely hold my phone?' He sends the message without really looking at the final draft.

-*-*-*BACK TO YOU*-*-*-*

After your shower, you go back into your room to throw your dirty pajamas into your hamper and to grab your phone. You see that you have a missed text from Toshinori, **_Good morning, b (Y/N)._** You're slightly confused about the b in front of your name, but figure it's probably just a typo. You walk into the kitchen to make yourself some coffee and breakfast. Since Izuku has already left for school and Inko for work, you decide to make something simple for breakfast.

After you finish your coffee and scrambled eggs, you put on your coat, adjusting the left sleeve, and leave the apartment. You make your way across town to the Hero Public Safety Commission building to make sure that they have all of your hero information on file. Even though you are officially retired from being a hero, you are still required to provide the local government with all of your hero information. While you're there you plan on finding out what you need to do to become certified to teach at UA.

It's almost 3:30 by the time you're through at the Hero Public Safety Commission. You had to enroll in a four month teaching course at a local community college in order to be certified to teach. Luckily, you can take the classes online so that will help out a lot and since it only takes four months, you should get your certificate just in time for classes to start at UA.

You make it to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at 4:30 and see that Izuku is already training hard. You see Toshinori sitting on top of a broken down washer; the same one that you were sitting on yesterday; as Izuku pulls it across the beach to a dumpster. His progress is slow, but at least he's making it. You take off your coat then sit down on a broken metal lawn chair to watch your nephew train.

After about 40 minutes, Toshinori walks over and sits down next to you. "Hello, (Y/N). So how was your day?"

You give him a big open mouth smile, "Much better now that you're here." You wink at him and he starts coughing up blood. Once he stops you tell him, "My day was okay actually. I found out that I have to take a teaching course for the next four months in order to get my teaching license, but I can take the classes online so it won't be too bad. How was your day, handsome?" You ghost your hand over his accidentally on purpose.

A light blush appears on his face, "It was good. Your nephew is making excellent progress with his training."

The two of you sit in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes watching as Izuku moves junk from one side of the beach to the other. "So other than westerns what kind of movies do you like, Toshinori?"

"I enjoy all kinds of movies really. What about you?"

"Monster movies. Especially the old Godzilla movies."

He chuckles at your answer. "Why did you want to become a hero?"

You grin, "To make a difference in the world by bringing people hope in their darkest hour. Are you a hero too or do you just work for All Might?"

Toshinori rubs the back of his head nervously, "Uh, well...I can't really do much because of my health issues, so I do what I can...you know around the office..."

The poor man looks like he's about to have a heart attack so you decide to change the subject for his sake. "What's your favorite color?"

He blinks a couple of times before sighing in relief at the sudden change of topic. "Red. Yours?"

You give him a mischievous smile, "Well...I'm beginning to grow very fond of the color yellow." You reach over and twirl some of his hair around your finger.

Blood spurts from Toshinori's mouth from his shock. "Aunt (Y/N)!!" Izuku suddenly shouts causing you to look over at him. "Please stop trying to kill my mentor! He still needs to train me!"

"Dahahaha!" You laugh loudly.

Wiping his mouth with a tissue, Toshinori waves his right hand dismissively at Izuku. "It's okay. I'm fine. Get back to your training, young Midoriya."

For the next thirty minutes, you and Toshinori talk about your likes and dislikes: your favorite food, music, books, etcetera. As it turns out, the two of you have very similar tastes. While the two of you talk, Izuku will occasionally look over at you and Toshinori talking, laughing, and; at least in your case; flirting. For the first time since Izuku met All Might, the older man doesn't seem to be so lonely. He grins to himself as he imagines what it would be like to have All Might as an uncle.


	6. Meeting All Might

**Chapter 6: Meeting All Might.**

A**_/N: A friendly reminder that your character has named her attacks after different anime characters' attacks. So if you recognize the name of an attack that's why._**

You and Toshinori talk animatedly with each other as Izuku continues to train. Toshinori always keeps one eye on Izuku though and will occasionally shout advice to the boy if needed.

You tell Toshinori about your life in America with him asking a question every once in a while. "When I was younger, I worked abroad in America for a year. I loved every moment of it." Toshinori tells you with a small smile on his face.

You hum in agreement, "It's a beautiful country, but I missed my family. Except for my deadbeat brother." You frown at the thought of your brother.

"Izuku's father?"

"Yeah, if you want to call him that after he bailed on his family. I prefer to call him something that's entirely inappropriate to say around polite company."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Toshinori asks curiously.

Your frown deepens and you lower your voice so that your nephew doesn't hear you. "I ran into him once about 8 years ago." You look down at the ground, ashamed. "I'm ashamed to tell you that I didn't behave very much like a hero that day, handsome."

"What happened?"

"I caught him torturing a quirkless child and nearly beat him to death."

Toshinori is silent for a moment, "I can understand how you could have gotten carried away in that situation." He looks in Izuku's direction, "But at least he's locked away now and you don't have to worry about him returning to hurt Izuku."

You furrow your brows, "That's just it...he isn't in prison." Toshinori looks over at you, "He managed to escape on the way to the prison. Nobody is sure just how he did it, but the guards escorting him were found unconscious and one of the guard's quirk was gone." Toshinori furrows his own brow in confusion and concern. "Not only that, but the little girl I found him torturing swore that she had a healing quirk, but when the doctors at the hospital tested her, the test showed that she was quirkless."

Toshinori scowls, "Is it possible that your brother has a quirk that can steal other people's quirks?"

You shake your head, "I don't think so or he would've stolen mine a long time ago." You decide to change the subject to something more cheerful, "So I know that we just met yesterday, but do you mind if I give you a nickname?"

Toshinori coughs up a small amount of blood before smiling at you. "Only if I'm allowed to give you one as well."

You laugh, "Of course, you can! Now I was thinking... sunflower-kun."

He looks at you in disbelief, "What! Why?"

You give him a large open mouth smile, "Because your hair reminds me of a sunflower." You pause and look at him more closely. You put the tip of your index finger against your chin, "But now that I think about it...your hair also reminds me of a lion's mane. So...Lion-kun?"

Toshinori quickly replies, "That one. Let's go with that one before you come up with anymore flower names."

You give him a wicked grin and say, "Too late...Dandelion-kun." Toshinori groans and puts a hand over his face in fake exasperation causing you to laugh. "I'm only teasing you, Toshi."

He removes his hand and smiles at you, "I know. I believe I'm already getting used to your eccentric behavior, (N/N)."

The two of you fall into a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional shout of encouragement to Izuku. Finally, as the sun is starting to sink below the horizon, Toshinori tells the green haired boy that his training is done for the day. Izuku walks over to where you and Toshinori are sitting. He sits to the left of you with a bottle of water in his hands. He opens the bottle and takes a mouthful of the water.

"Now, Izuku-kun, I believe I promised you a little demonstration of my quirk." You stand up, give Izuku a huge smile, and ruffle his hair with your right hand.

Izuku's face lights up, "Okay!"

He and Toshinori stand up and follow you over to the broken down old truck. "Stay behind me and watch carefully, Izuku-kun." You widen your stance, planting your feet firmly in the ground with your left leg out slightly in front. You raise your arm and clench your fist. Focusing on the power resting inside of you, you concentrate on making the black armor cover your right arm, making your arm harder than diamonds. "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven!" you shout while throwing a punch at the truck. Your fist connects with the passenger side door of the truck and as it does you force your willpower into the truck causing it to violently explode, sending small pieces of metal and glass flying through the air in the opposite direction of where you are standing. The glass and scrap metal peppers the debris behind where the truck once was. There is now nothing left of the truck. You grin, "Ha! And that wasn't even a fully powered Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven."

You turn around to face Izuku and Toshinori only to find them staring at you with open mouths. Toshinori is the first to recover, having been pulled out of his shock by a small coughing fit. He wipes the blood away from his mouth before saying, "And the America Hero Association _made _you retire even though you can still manage to do an attack like this?"

You shrug, still grinning, "Yeah. The AHA is more concerned about a hero's appearance than what they can do nowadays."

"Wow! That was awesome aunt (Y/N)!" Izuku shouts staring at you in awe, stars shining in his eyes. "Can I get a closer look at your arm when you're using your quirk?"

"Sure," you concentrate again and the black armor reforms over your arm. Izuku walks closer to you in order to examine your arm. He reaches out a hand to touch your arm, but hesitates. "It's okay, Izuku-kun, you can touch my arm."

As Izuku touches the black armor like substance covering your arm, Toshinori walks over to the two of you. "It's so smooth. I was expecting it to be rough like sand paper or something."

Your eyes meet Toshinori's and you give him a mischievous smile. In a low sultry voice you ask him, "Would you like to touch me, Toshinori? You're more than welcome to."

Toshinori's face turns bright red and blood spews from his mouth. He wipes his mouth with another tissue, "You're going to be the death of me." He teases you.

Izuku is so absorbed in examining your arm and muttering to himself that he doesn't notice your obvious flirting with Toshinori. Finally, Izuku seems to come back to Earth. "Can you cover other parts of your body with this armor or just your arm?"

You grin at Izuku and cover your entire body with the black armor. "I believe this answers your question."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Izuku begins to walk around you, muttering to himself again.

Toshinori reaches out with a slightly trembling hand and lightly brushes his fingertips over your arm. Once again, sparks shoot through your body and you shiver slightly in pleasure. There's a blush on Toshinori's face as his fingers brush across your arm. You stare into each other's eyes until Toshinori's phone starts to ring, 'A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!' Everyone jumps slightlyat the sudden loud voice breaking the silence and your armor disappears. He apologizes before pulling out his red phone. "Hello?" He talks to someone on the other end for a couple of minutes before hanging up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Duty calls. Young Midoriya, All Might will be training with you tomorrow." Izuku nods and Toshinori turns to you, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "(Y/N), All Might wanted you to know that you are welcomed to join them tomorrow if you want."

"Actually, I was thinking about looking for an apartment tomorrow, but I might stop by for a little while in the afternoon. Anyway, we should be going too. It's starting to get dark and Inko is probably getting worried."

You and Izuku say goodbye to Toshinori and begin to walk home. As soon as Toshinori is sure that he is alone he transforms into his muscle form then jumps into the air in the direction of the municipal building to meet with his friend Naomasa Tsukauchi.

The next day, you wake up early and make breakfast for everyone. Inko insists on helping you, but you tell her that you have everything under control. So she and Izuku watch as you easily cook breakfast with just one arm.

After eating, Izuku rushes off to school, Inko has the day off so she decides to relax at home, and you leave to start looking for an apartment to rent.

While you are walking around Musutafu, you hear screaming and see a large crowd of people running towards you. Suddenly, a large chunk of concrete comes flying in your direction and is about to hit a couple of innocent civilians. You react instantly, rushing forward to intercept the slab of concrete, your arm turning black as you run. "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven!" You punch the concrete slab and it explodes into millions of tiny pieces. Looking ahead of you, you see a male villain in the process of destroying the next city block. He's about six foot two with long black hair, and what appears to be diamonds covering his skin. He's lifting a huge chunk of concrete over his head ready to crush a young woman with it. "How dare you try to leave me, you bitch! I'll kill you!" The diamond covered man yells as the woman cowers before him, sobbing.

"Hey!" The man turns his head to look at you. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" He throws the concrete at you as you run at him, but you destroy it in a single punch and continue running.

As you're about to punch the diamond covered villain, there's a loud thud from behind you and you hear a deep male voice say, "Have no fear, citizens. Because I am here!"

"Kabutowari!" You shoutand your armor covered fist, now enveloped by a bright red light, connects with the villain's face. Your punch slams the villain into the ground, a small crater forming under him. He is now trapped between the ground and your fist. You force more of your willpower outwards and the red light around your arm intensifies. The ground starts to shake slightly and small fissures appear beneath the villain. His diamond armor shatters into a million pieces and he is rendered unconscious. You stop using your quirk and stand up straight.

A man clears his throat from behind you, "You must be Red Force."

You turn around and see a mountain of a man standing before you. His blue, red, white, and yellow costume is skin tight allowing the world to see each and every one of his huge, bulging muscles. His golden blonde hair is smoothed back except for his bangs which are standing up forming the shape of a V. His eyes are hidden by shadows, but there is a huge smile on his face. "Yep, that would be me. Looks like I beat ya to the punch this time, big guy."

His smile grows, "I see that you're taking retirement well."

You shyly grin at the huge man and rub the back of your head. "Uh, I kind of acted out of instinct when I saw that villain endangering people." You give a sigh of exasperation, "I guess retirement is going to be much harder than I thought."

He laughs loudly, "Honestly, I'm not surprised to see you here. From what young Midoriya and Toshinori told me about you, you seem like the type that has trouble just idly standing by when someone needs help."

"Guilty. So Toshinori's been talking about me, huh? That means he's been thinking about me." You grin, a blush on your cheeks.

All Might seems slightly unsure of what to say and you suspect that what he says next slips out by accident, "Constantly."

Your blush deepens at that. You hold out your hand for the enormous hero to shake, "So, you must be All Might."

"I am," he takes your hand in his massive left hand and familiar sparks travel through your body. You raise your eyebrows at this since you've only felt these sparks when you make skin to skin contact with Toshinori.

You're slightly surprised at how gentle he is while shaking your hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, All Might-sama." You release his hand.

The big man's face flushes red, "J...just A...All Might will be fine...There's really no need for s...sama."

You grin in amusement, "I beg to differ. I find sama to be very suitable for you, since you look like a Greek god."

The blush spreads across his face, "I was warned that you liked to flirt."

You wink at him, "I do, but I don't flirt with just any man. After all, I didn't flirt with him," you point down at the still unconscious villain, "and he was covered in diamonds." You hear police sirens approaching and see a couple of news vans coming to a stop not far away from where you and All Might are standing. You nervously rub the back of your head, "I don't suppose that I can ask you for a favor?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Sure. I'll be happy to help in any way that I can."

"Could you take the credit for capturing this villain? Since I'm technically retired, I'm not supposed to be doing hero work anymore." You see police cars pull up and the reporters rushing towards All Might. You start to speed walk away without waiting for his answer. You call over your shoulder, "Thanks, bunny-sama! See you later!"


	7. The Impossible Dream

**Chapter 7: The Impossible Dream.**

**_A_****_/N: The bold print in this chapter means that someone is speaking in English._**

Unfortunately, you didn't make it back in time to watch Izuku's afternoon training. You send your nephew a text to let him know that you found a potential apartment and the manager is taking you on a walkthrough. Izuku relays the message to Toshinori who sighs in disappointment. "Perhaps it's for the best. I'm almost out of time that I can spend as All Might." Smoke begins to rise from his skin before he turns back into his true form.

"Um, All Might?"

"What is it young Midoriya?"

"I was wondering if I could take a break to watch a video I found online of when my aunt lost her arm? I...I found the video yesterday, but I haven't had the time to watch it."

Toshinori thinks for a moment, "Yes. You've worked hard today and earned an extra break." He starts to walk over to where Izuku is sitting on an old water heater. "Besides, I would like to see the video as well."

Toshinori sits down beside Izuku as the green haired boy pulls up a video on his phone. The two watch as the video, shot by a civilian at the scene, starts to play. They watch as a huge black dragon starts to lower a screaming little boy towards its gaping jaws. "**Oh my God! Someone needs to help that little boy!" **The person shooting the video shouts in English and Izuku quickly puts on the Japanese subtitles so he can understand what they're saying. Toshinori has no trouble understanding English, being able to read, write, and speak it fluently. As they continue to watch the video they see a streak of red pass between the jaws of the dragon and the little boy as the jaws snap close. "**It's Red Force! Red Force saved that little boy!" **A woman shouts this time and the guy filming quickly moves the phone to where you are standing holding a young brown haired boy in your right arm, your left arm now missing and blood flowing from the remaining stub. "**Her arm...Red Force's arm is gone!" **Izuku's eyes begin to tear up and he puts his free hand over his mouth. They watch as you rush over to someone in the crowd; a support hero by the looks of it; and hand them the boy.

You turn back to the dragon as it roars and lunges at you. Your arm turns black and a red energy ball begins to form in the palm of your hand. You dodge the dragon's jaws and run under the its torso. "**Rasengan!" **You yell before slamming the now fully powered ball made of your willpower into the dragon's belly. The force of the attack rips the scales right off of the dragon's skin, destroys its wings, and sends it flying almost a mile into the air. The guy filming follows the path of the attack as best as he can. The ball of energy then explodes sending waves of energy through the air, wiping away the dark storm clouds and allowing the sun to shine merrily upon the city. "**There it is! The attack said to be powerful enough to destroy a mountain! That was awesome!" **The guy holding the camera shouts before turning back on you. He zooms in on your face and both Izuku and Toshinori can see the pain on your face even though you were doing your best to mask it with a smile.

Now that the threat was gone, Izuku and Toshinori watch as civilians start to swarm the area, trying to get closer to you. The guy filming is obviously one of them as the video begins shaking as it gets closer to you. Support heroes surround you trying to keep the civilians away from you. The little brown haired boy that you saved manages to slip through and rushes up to you. **"Red Force!" **He wraps his arms around your legs and begins to sob into your red leggings. "**I...I'm...s...sorry!"**

You rest your hand on top of the boy's head. "**What for? There is nothing for you to be sorry about."**

The boy looks up at your face, "**B...but...w...what...a...about...your...a...arm?!"**

You smile brightly at the boy; both Izuku and Toshinori can tell this is a real smile and not forced like the previous one. "**It's only an arm. A small price to pay for your safety. I'm just glad that you're okay."** Your words calm the boy down a little.

"**Why? Why...d...did...you...d...do...it? I...I'm...j...just an... orphan...no...nobody...would care...a...about...what...happened...to...me..."** The boy says around his sniffling.

You bend down and hug the boy carefully, "**That's not true. I care**."

The boy breaks down crying again, "**I...I...want to be...just like y...you w...when I grow up, R...Red Force!"**

Your grin widens, "**Then take these words of what it means to be a hero to heart, young man! These words of wisdom were passed down to me from my mentor:**

**To dream the impossible dream**

**To fight the unbeatable foe**

**To bear with unbearable sorrow**

**To run where the brave dare not g****o.**

**To**** right the unrightable wrong**

**To love pure and chaste from afar**

**To try when your arms are too weary**

**To reach the unreachable star.**

**This**** is my quest, to follow that star**

**No matter how hopeless, no matter how far**

**To**** fight for the right**

**Without question or pause**

**To be willing to march**

**Into hell for a heavenly cause**

**And I know if I'll only be true**

**To this glorious quest**

**That my heart will lay peaceful and calm**

**When I'm laid to my rest**

**And the world will be better for this**

**That one man scorned and covered with scars**

**Still strove with his last ounce of courage**

**To fight the unbeatable foe**

**To reach the unreachable star."**

The video soon comes to an end after you finish singing. "Wow, aunt (Y/N) is so cool," Izuku says in awe.

Toshinori's heart is racing in his chest, his admiration and affection for you doubling after watching the video. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat he asks the young teen, "Izuku...do you think...your aunt would ever date someone like...me?" He looks down at his skeletal body with disgust.

Izuku looks at the older man, "Of course she would. She's already very fond of you and she doesn't even know that you're All Might. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she asks you out soon."

The next day is Saturday and by the time you wake up Izuku is already gone, even though the sun isn't fully up yet. You get dressed in a pair of bright pink jogging pants and a grey camisole. You pause to consider rather or not to wear a different shirt because of your injury, but you decide you really don't care if people stare at you today. After wrapping what's left of your left arm with fresh gauze, you put on your running shoes and leave Inko and Izuku's apartment.You start to jog to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park taking the longest way to get there. When you arrive, you see Izuku training alone. "Hi, aunt (Y/N)!" Izuku shouts, waving at you.

You look around for either All Might or Toshinori, but see neither. You thought that you might have seen a flash of bright yellow disappearing behind a large pile of junk, but you're not sure. "Hey, Izuku-kun. Where's Toshinori? Or is All Might training you today?"

Izuku nervously rubs the back of his head, "W...well, y...you s...see..."

Izuku's attempt at an explanation is interrupted by a loud male voice shouting, "I AM HERE!!" The mountain of a man that is All Might suddenly comes sliding across across the sand. He's not wearing his costume today, but a plain white T-shirt, green cargo pants, and a unique belt buckle that you could've sworn Toshinori also wears. Your suspicions are raised once again. The first time you grew suspicious was when you shook All Might's hand yesterday and a jolt of sparks went through your body like they always do when you make skin contact with Toshinori. And now All Might is wearing the same unique belt buckle as Toshinori. "Ah! Lady Red Force! I was hoping that you would join us today! I have something for you!" He reaches into one of the extra pockets of his pants and pulls out a limanated card. "I want you to have this special voucher! It will allow you to legally save people if a situation like yesterday should arise!"

"Situation like yesterday? What happened yesterday?" Izuku asks as you approach All Might.

"Your aunt stopped a villain with a diamond quirk that was going to kill a young woman! With a single mighty punch she broke his armor made of diamond and rendered the villain unconscious!" All Might explains.

"Wow! Really?! That's so awesome! Did you use Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven on him?" Izuku asks eagerly. He then becomes confused, "But on the news they said that _you_ stopped that villain, All Might."

You see All Might looks really uncomfortable so you decide to respond. "I asked him to take the credit for stopping that villain since I would get into major trouble for doing so." You take the card from All Might, making sure to brush your fingers against his causing the electrical sensation to go through both of your bodies yet again. "No. I used a different move this time called Kabutowari, which means Armor Break. **_(A/N: I know it actually means Helmet Break in One Piece, but in this case it makes more sense for it to mean Armor Break.)_** It's an attack meant specifically for opponents with armor quirks." You reply as you examine the card. You're surprised to see that it's signed by All Might himself and states that you are an emergency hero working under his agency and that he will take full responsibility for any damage that may occur. You look up at the huge blonde, "This...you're putting a lot of faith in me by giving me this All Might-sama. If something goes terribly wrong it could ruin your reputation. I couldn't possibly take it." You hold the card back out to him.

He laughs loudly, a light blush across his cheeks. "Nonsense! Between the video young Midoriya showed me and what I saw for myself yesterday, I fully trust you lady Red Force! And there's no need to be so formal. Please just call me All Might."

"Video?" You ask curiously, "What video?"

Izuku blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck. "The one of you saving the boy from the shape shifter that took the form of a dragon."

You look at All Might with a slight frown on your face, "I appreciate that you have so much faith in me, bunny-sama. But I cannot, in good conscience, take this. I am not willing to let you risk everything you've worked so hard for." You continue to hold the card out for him to take.

He reaches out and wraps his huge hand over yours, the jolt of electricity going through you again. He gently pushes your arm back towards you. "And I am not willing to let you risk going to jail if civilians ever need your help again." You see his electric blue eyes looking at you from the shadows covering his eyes. In your mind those beautiful blue eyes are the final confirmation of All Might's connection to Toshinori. "Besides you will need some kind of proof to show the principal that you can legally protect the students at UA if you're going to be teaching there."

You sigh, "That is true." You give him a huge open mouth smile, "Thank you very much, bunny-sama." You then lower your voice to a near whisper while leaning closer to him. "Or should I say, Toshinori-san?"


	8. Lean on Me

**Chapter 8: Lean on Me.**

**_WARNING: This chapter gets kind of dark._**

**Also I want to thank everyone for reading and for the comments. Your comments encourage me to keep writing.**

A spray of blood comes out of All Might's mouth and he is suddenly enveloped by smoke. Standing in All Might's place and coughing up blood is Toshinori. The skeletal man is covering his mouth with one hand while holding up his now too loose pants with the other. Once he stops coughing he asks, "How did you know?" He wipes the blood from his hand and mouth before tightening his belt.

You give him a huge grin, "Several things tipped me off: first, you called Izuku-kun young Midoriya as both All Might and yourself. Second, you wear a very unique belt buckle." You reach out and tap the buckle with a finger. Toshinori looks down in disbelief at his own belt buckle. "Third, everytime we touch this jolt of electricity seems to go through my body and I've only felt it with you. Last of all, and what really confirmed for me that it was you, was your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Poor Toshinori spits out more blood at your last two comments, his face red from his blush. Izuku is staring at you with his mouth hanging open. "You're very observant," Toshinori says.

"With the villains that I had to go up against, I had to be. Plus my ex used to challenge me to fights all the time and I had to watch his every move carefully or I would have been cut in two. Literally."

Toshinori sighs, "I suppose you're wondering why I look like this?"

"I admit that I am curious, but I'm willing to wait until you feel comfortable enough to tell me." He looks at you in surprise, "I understand all too well how difficult it can be to talk about some things."

Both Izuku's and Toshinori's eyes dart to briefly look at what's left of your arm. "Aunt (Y/N)? Can I ask you a question?"

You turn around to look at your adorable nephew and chuckle a little when you see him nervously fidgeting. "I believe you just did Izuku-kun."

He blushes slightly, "W...what? No, uh, not that. I meant can I ask you a personal question?"

Toshinori starts to leave, "I'll give you two some privacy."

You look at Toshinori with a slight frown, "Nonsense, Toshi. You might as well stay. I'm sure whatever it is Izuku wants to know I'll just end up telling you later anyway. So, please, stay." Toshinori stops and you turn your head to look back at your nephew. "So what is it that you want to ask me, Izuku-kun?"

"How hard was it to adjust to life with only one arm?" Izuku asks, his face red in embarrassment at having asked such a question.

"It was really hard, especially since I was left handed. It took me months to learn how to do even the simplest tasks using only my right arm." You laugh, "Hell, even to this day I haven't figured out how to put on a bra." You don't miss Toshinori's eyes drifting down to your chest and the small coughing fit that he has.

Izuku's face turns red from embarrassment and he shouts, "Aunt (Y/N)! I didn't need to know that!"

You laugh at how easily embarrassed Izuku gets. You hesitate for a moment, debating whether you should continue the current conversation or not. You decide that if you want Toshinori to feel comfortable enough to open up to you then maybe it will help if you open up to him first. "Not only did I struggle with doing every day tasks, but I struggled with being extremely self-conscious of my appearance. To be honest, I still struggle with being self-conscious of my arm every now and then." A rare sad expression appears on your face, "But the thing I struggled with the most was the depression that I was suffering through at the time."

Izuku looks surprised, "You were depressed?" A look of realization replaces his surprise, "Is that why we didn't hear from you for a long time about ten months ago?"

"Yes. I was in a pretty dark place back then. I had just lost my arm and with it I lost my dream career, and my boyfriend left me."

Toshinori scowls, "Your ex wasn't much of a man if he left you right when you needed him the most."

You smile at Toshinori, but your smile fades when Izuku starts to yell. "Why didn't you call us, aunt (Y/N)! Mom and I could have helped you through it!"

You look into Izuku's eyes, "I know you two would have. I didn't tell you or your mother that I was depressed because I didn't want you two to go through what I was going through." You sigh,"Izuku, my mentor once told me something and now I'm passing his words of wisdom on to you. 'The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do.' So I struggled alone with my injury and my depression because I didn't want anyone to have to share in my pain and misery."

There's a long awkward pause before Toshinori breaks it, "I know very well what you went through." He hesitates before taking a deep breath and lifting his shirt to show a huge nasty scar on the left side of his chest. The scar is an angry red and seems to concave the left side of his chest a bit. You also can't help but notice that his left nipple is gone. "I received this wound five years ago in a fight. My respiratory system was nearly destroyed and my stomach was removed. I've wasted away after countless surgeries and their complications. I can only do hero work for three hours a day now." He sighs and lowers his shirt, "I spent over a year in and out of surgeries without much hope of anybody being able to help. After every surgery, I was left feeling more broken and depressed. Finally, a really good friend of mine found a way to give me a small artificial stomach...I still can't eat much or certain kinds of food, but at least I can eat." He looks down at his hands, "But the damage has already been done. I will no longer be the hero I once was."

You frown, "Perhaps not physically, but as I told Izuku years ago a hero's strength lies within their heart. Everything that makes you the Symbol of Peace can never be taken away from you. Because the strength that made you into the Symbol of Peace in the first place lies within your heart not your muscles. The strength to keep on giving your all even though you have nothing more to give. The strength to fight for what's right no matter what it costs you. The strength to keep on going when you no longer think that you can. The strength to smile to set others at ease when fear threatens to consume you. These are all strengths that are born from the heart not the body. Those strengths are what make you a true hero, no matter how you look, Toshinori." You then grin from ear to ear and wink at him, "Personally, I think that you're hot in both forms."

He blushes and gives you one of his brilliant real smiles. "Thank you for your kind words, (Y/N)." He holds out his large hand for you to take and you slip your hand into his. He brings your hand up to his lips and kisses your knuckles.

A light blush appears across your cheeks and you smile at him. "You're welcome, Toshi. Anytime you need to talk I'll be more than happy to listen." You remove your hand from his and he looks slightly disappointed. You cup his left cheek, "So handsome." You think you see his eyes briefly flash with admiration, but you're not sure. You lean up while gently encouraging Toshinori to lean down a little. You place a chaste kiss on his right cheek. He quickly pulls away from you as blood erupts from his mouth. "Well...I should let you both get back to training."

Toshinori's eyes widen slightly, "Wait! You don't have to go, do you?"

"I'm afraid so. I need to take my online class, but how about I take you both out to lunch today?"

"That sounds great, but I insist on paying."

You chuckle, "Okay. I will see you both at noon." You start to walk away, turning around to wave goodbye.


	9. The First Date

**Chapter 9: The First Date.**

Two months pass by and you spend as much time with Toshinori as possible. You've started jogging with him and Izuku early in the morning; usually Toshinori jogs in his true form, but occasionally he'll jog as All Might. On these occasions, the two of you end up getting in a small race with each other, leaving Izuku behind as he shouts for you and All Might to slow down because he can't keep up. This morning is one of the days that he's jogging as All Might. Of course, the two of you get into your mini race and, as usual, he beats you to the beach. He laughs boisterously, "I win again, (N/N)-chan!"

You huff slightly and see steam start to rise from him. "Wait, before you change forms there's something I've been wanting to try, Bunny-sama."

He raises a brow in curiosity at you, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"You'll see. Flex your biceps please." He does as you request, the muscles of his arms bulging impressively. You walk up to him and his eyes follow you. You stop near his left arm and, having to jump slightly, you wrap your arm around his bicep and are now hanging in the air. You feel All Might shift a little to adjust to your added weight, but other than that he doesn't seem to be bothered by you hanging from his arm. "HA! I knew it! I knew that I could hang from you like a monkey in a tree and it wouldn't bother you." You begin to chuckle, "All Might Jungle Gym...sounds like a place meant for women to work out to pictures of you." You laugh loudly.

He blushes slightly, "Hahahaha! Do you often try to hang from the arms of muscular men that you meet?" He asks as you start to slightly swing on his arm.

You look at his face, "No. I've only done this once before and this is a much more pleasant experience than it was. I'm not in the middle of a fight and don't have to worry about being bitten."

His eyebrows shoot upwards, "What is with villains trying to eat you?"

"Well, technically, only one villain tried to eat me...the other was an antihero. Apparently, I taste really good." You then manage to wrap your legs around his waist and release your arm from around his. You quickly put your arm over his shoulder to help support yourself. You wink at him and your smile turns mischievous, "I might let you have a taste when we get to know each other better." You wiggle your lower half against his waist for emphasis.

All Might's face goes completely red. He's suddenly surrounded by smoke as he loses his hold on his muscular form, blood erupting violently from his mouth. He quickly raises his left hand to cover his mouth to prevent the blood from getting on you. You let out a small "Eep!" as you feel yourself start to fall, but Toshinori quickly puts his free arm under your butt to catch you. A light blush appears on your face, "Thanks for that." Even in his true form, Toshinori is strong enough to hold you up with a single arm. You give him a bright smile.

Unknown to both you and Toshinori, his pants are now too loose for his body and they slide down to his ankles. It is at this moment that Izuku arrives. The teenager sees the position that you two are in and that Toshinori's pants are down to his ankles. His face goes bright red, "OH MY GOD! I'M...I'M...S...SO...SO...S...SORRY!! Did...did...I...interrupt...some...something?"

"Huh?" You and Toshinori say at the same time. You tighten your legs around Toshinori's waist and stretch upwards to look over his shoulder. You get a glimpse of Toshinori's blue sweat pants resting down by his ankles, his All Might boxers exposed for all the world to see. Instantly, you realize what this must look like to the young teenager; his aunt in the arms of his mentor with her legs wrapped around his waist while he's standing with his pants around his ankles, leaving him in only his boxers. You burst out laughing and unwrap your legs and arm from around Toshinori's waist and shoulder. You fall to the ground laughing hysterically.

Toshinori looks down and his face turns red and blood spews from his mouth again. He immediately bends down and pulls up his pants, "I...it's... it isn't...what it...looks like...young Midoriya. N...nothing h...happened."

You finally manage to stop laughing and stand up. A huge smile is on your face, "Hey, Toshi-kun...The newest Godzilla movie is playing at Konoha Cinema would you like to go see it with me? We could go somewhere to eat before we see the movie and maybe take a stroll through the park afterwards. You can choose where we eat since I chose the movie."

Toshinori just blinks at you in shock a couple of times, "Are...are you asking me on a...date?"

"Yes. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes!" Toshinori shouts a little too eagerly. He blushes, "I...I mean...yes. I would be honored. When would you like to go?"

"Since today is Saturday, do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"Izuku is training until six, but I'll be free after that."

"I'll call and check the showtimes later, but for now let's focus on Izuku's training."

At noon, Toshinori treats you and Izuku to lunch. You look up the number for the movie theater on your phone then call to find out when the movie is playing. You and Toshinori decide on the 8 o'clock showing, that way you both will have time to go home and get ready. Toshinori is going to pick you up at 7 and you're going out to eat at a nice restaurant called Baratie's.

When you get up to use the restroom, Toshinori turns to Izuku and asks, "Quick young Midoriya, what is your aunt's favorite kind of flower?"

Izuku scratches his head, "Well, she told me once that she always planted moonflowers and sunflowers in her garden when she lived in America. But I suppose that doesn't really help any does it." Izuku thinks hard for a minute, "Oh! She once told me that she loves (f/f)!"

After lunch, the rest of the day seems to crawl by. Finally, at 5:30 you decide to head back early to start getting ready. You shower and rub your favorite scented lotion on your body. You pull on a pair of black lace panties before blow drying your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You put on deodorant and light make up before putting on your robe and leaving the bathroom. You see Izuku and Inko in the kitchen cooking as you make your way to the guest room. You go through your closet looking for an outfit to wear. You decide on a simple long sleeve red dress that has a pattern of black roses along the bottom of the skirt which stops at your knees. You roll up the left sleeve and then pin it closed. You let out a sigh before grabbing the gauze and wrapping it around what's left of your arm. You slip on the dress, but, unfortunately, it zips up in back. So you walk out of the room to have Inko help you. As you're entering the living room, you see Toshinori sitting on the couch with Inko doting over him. "Oh! Is it seven already?"

Toshinori quickly stands up and nervously shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I...uh...it's...it's not seven yet. I...I...I'm a bit...e...early. Y...you look very b...beautiful, (Y/N)." He says, obviously very nervous.

You give him a bright smile and look him over. He's wearing a white button up shirt with a navy vest over it, a red tie, and a pair of black slacks. Like all of the clothes that you've seen him wear, his outfit is too big for him, but you don't mind. "And you look even more handsome than usual, Toshi. Can you zip me up, please?" You see a blush appear on his face before you turn your back to him. You feel his fingers brush your back as he pulls the zipper of the dress up. He stops for a moment when he sees a large semicircle of puncture wounds where your right kidney is. He runs his fingers over the wounds causing you to shiver in pleasure at his touch. He then finishes zipping up your dress. "Thank you. I'll be right back. I need to finish getting ready."

You start to walk away, "Wait, (Y/N). I...I got these for you." You turn around and see him holding out a bundle of (f/f).

Your smile widens, "They're beautiful, Toshinori. Thank you." You bring the flowers up to your nose and inhale their scent. "I'm going to put these in glass of water then finish getting ready."

You walk into the kitchen to put the flowers in some water and Inko follows you. "Oh, (Y/N)-chan! He's so adorable and charming. You're so lucky!"

You smile at your sister-in-law, "He is, isn't he? I really like him, Inko. I don't think I've ever felt this way about a guy before."

She grins at you, "I'm so glad. You deserve someone who makes you happy." She gives you a hug, "Now I expect details when you get back."

You hug her back, "Of course." You then return to your room and grab a pair of black sandals. You then put your phone, wallet, and anything else that you might need in a small, black over the body purse. You leave your room and return to the living room. "Okay, Toshi-kun. I'm ready." He stands up and follows you over to the door. He grabs your trench coat and holds it open for you. "Such a gentleman." You slip your arm into the right sleeve and Toshinori rests the left over your left shoulder. As he shrugs into his long navy coat, you slip on your sandals. After Toshinori puts on his shoes, the two of you leave the apartment, Toshinori saying goodbye to Izuku and telling Inko that it was nice to meet her.

The restaurant he takes you to, Baratie's, is nice; not too fancy yet not shabby either. You order chicken Alfredo and Toshinori orders curry. You get to know each other better over dinner; you find out that this is the first date that he's been on since he was a teenager.

His eyes meet yours, "You said earlier today that an antihero bit you, how did that happen?"

"It was a misunderstanding, really. Have you heard of 'The Demon of San Francisco'?"

Toshinori shakes his head, "I can't say that I have."

"That's what the media calls him and it's a very accurate nickname. His actual name is Venom and he deserves that name as well." You shudder when you remember the huge antihero and his finger length razor sharp teeth. "Anyway, I came across him when he was dealing with some villains. When I saw him bite the head off of one of the villains, I knew I had to interfere. It's the only time I've ever regretted my actions. The man was more beast than human. We ended up getting into a fight and the beast ended up biting me where my right kidney is. Luckily, he couldn't bite through my armor, at least at first. He did manage to break through and his fangs sunk into my flesh little. When I recovered from my shock at being bitten, he was gone. I don't know why he just left, but I was grateful for it. When I got home an hour later, a fever had suddenly come over me. My body felt like it was on fire and I collapsed to the floor, overwhelmed by pain. As I laid on the floor, unable to move, I saw my window open and Venom come through. I thought I was dead for sure, until I saw the black ink like substance that his body was made of withdraw and only a human man was left standing there. I remember the man rushing to my side, picking me up, then taking me to my bed. I don't remember much over the next three days because of the intense fever and pain due to the venom that ran through my veins. I do remember the man introducing himself as Eddie and apologizing profusely at some point. I also remember that Eddie and Venom took care of me for those three days." You suddenly laugh, "Venom seemed to think the best way for me to get better was with chocolate covered tater tots and he kept on bringing them to me, even though he usually ended up being the one to eat them."

Toshinori asks, "So Venom is this Eddie guy's transformation quirk?"

You become slightly uncomfortable and lean over the table to whisper to Toshinori, "I promised Eddie that I wouldn't tell anybody about what Venom really is. So for their safety, let's just say that he is." You lean back into your chair, "Eddie and I quickly became friends and I even grew fond of Venom. And judging by the fact that he would frequently lick my face, I would say that the feeling was mutual. Either that or he was seriously thinking about taking another bite of me."

The two of you finish your meals while exchanging happier memories of your hero school days. When the check comes you feel slightly guilty since your meal was more expensive than his and you offer to pay half. Of course, like a true gentleman, Toshinori refuses. The two of you walk across town together, your arm laced through his.

After the movie, Toshinori walks you home, the two of you exchanging comfortable small talk. When you reach Inko and Izuku's apartment, you stop outside the door to remove the keys from your purse. "(Y/N)?"

You look into Toshinori's beautiful glowing blue eyes, "Yes, Toshi-kun?"

"C...can I...kiss you goodnight?" It's almost too dark to see the blush on his face, but thanks to a nearby street lamp you can just make it out.

You give him a wide smile, "Of course, you can."

He leans down as you tilt your head up and his lips gently bush your own before he firmly presses them against yours. Instantly, electricity seems to shoot throughout your body, making every single nerve in your body come to life. You moan in pleasure, wrap your arm around Toshinori's neck, and pull him closer to you. Toshinori lets out a small growl as he deepens the kiss. He puts his right hand on the small of your back and tangles the other in your (h/c) hair. After a couple of minutes, he pulls away. "Wow," you both say breathlessly causing you both to chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Toshinori. I really hope that we can go on another date soon."

He gives you a wide, brilliant smile, "I would like that."

**_A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks. My imagination kind of ran wild with this chapter._**


	10. The Man With the Eyes of a Hawk

**Chapter 10: The Man With the Eyes of a Hawk.**

On your next date, a week later, you and Toshinori go for a stroll in the park. While walking through the park, your hand keeps brushing against his until you finally give up and intertwine your fingers with his. You see a light blush appear on his cheeks and you give him a huge smile.

As the two of you walk hand in hand, Toshinori says to you, "I have something I need to tell you."

You look at him curiously, "What is it, handsome?"

"I'm going to be teaching at UA in a few months as well."

"Really?" you ask him in excitement. "What will you be teaching?"

"Foundational Hero Studies."

"That's great! What do you have planned for the first day?"

He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about having them go up against each other in teams of two. A team of heroes versus a team of villains. The villain team has to protect a fake bomb from the hero team. The hero team can win by either capturing the villains or the bomb. The villains can win if they capture the heroes or if time runs out."

You're impressed, "That's a really good idea, Toshi-kun!"

"My former mentor, Gran Torino, put my class through a similar exercise during my school days." A shiver runs through his body at the thought of the older man. "What about you? What do you have planned?"

"Well, I have to get it approved by the principal first, but I was thinking about showing the class how intense a fight between a hero and a villain can be. Of course, we can't have a real villain at the school, so I'll have to ask some other hero to fight me."

"Would you like for me to be the villain?"

"Good God, no! I want to fight someone I actually stand a chance against."

Toshinori laughs, "Now where's that hero spirit of never backing down from a fight no matter how muchof a disadvantage you're at?"

You chuckle, "There's a difference between being brave and being suicidal."

Toshinori stops and you come to a stop as well. He turns to face you and brings your hand up to where it's between the two of your chests. He wraps both of his hands around your hand, "I would never hurt you in any way."

You smile at him and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I know. And that's another reason why I need to find someone else to play the villain. Someone who not only looks the part, but is willing to go all out against me." The two of you start to walk again, hands still intertwined at your sides. "Of course, it all depends on if I can get permission or not."

A month passes by and, unfortunately, with the UA exams now only two months away Toshinori really needs to concentrate on training Izuku, which you completely understand. So the two of you haven't been on anymore official dates. He keeps apologizing to you and promising to make it up to you, but you just tell him that it's fine and that you understand that Izuku's training comes first. You will always give him a kiss afterwards to reassure him that you aren't mad at him. Besides this gives you plenty of time to search for an apartment.

You still go with Toshinori and Izuku for tea after Izuku's training at least three days a week. One day, the three of you have just left Sakura's, the teahouse you usually go to, when a deep male voice calls out, "(Y/N)."

You all turn around and see a man approaching you. He's 6 foot 6 inches tall with a sword taller than he is on his back. He's wearing grey pants and a long black coat with red sleeves. The coat is open, exposing his muscular chest and abs. His hair is short and pitch black in color. He has a very unique anchor beard that connects with his sideburns. The man is without a doubt handsome, but his most beautiful and unique feature is his sharp golden eyes. You grin, "Dracule!" You shout, releasing Toshinori's hand in order to wave wildly over your head.

Izuku looks at you curiously, "You know this man, aunt (Y/N)?"

"Sure. Do you remember the time I told you about my friend that when we tried to be more than just friends it ended up being a disaster? He was that friend."

"So you two used to date?" Izuku asks you.

"Yes, for a little while. But now we're just friends again."

"He's not the one who left you when you lost your arm is he?" Toshinori asks.

"I am not," a deep male voice answers "and I am deeply offended at being mistaken for that scum." Dracule is standing in front of you and you can now see that he is carrying a package. He stares at you with his piercing gold eyes. "Although, I did run into the slime a few months ago and I introduced him to Yoru." He tells you while stroking the grip of his huge sword.

You laugh, "Still defending my honor, I see. Even though I asked you not to."

"I didn't do it for you. The idiot woke me up from my nap."

"Dahahaha!" You burst out laughing. "We should grab a couple of drinks while you're in town, Dracule!" Toshinori fidgets uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Dracule is the very definition of the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing and Toshinori can't help comparing himself with Dracule. You see the look of depression on Toshinori's face and immediately hug his left arm, pressing yourself flush against his arm. You lean up to whisper in his ear, "Stop it."

He whispers back, "Stop what?"

"I can see it in your eyes...you're comparing yourself with Dracule. It's you that I want and you're now stuck with me."

You hear Dracule scoff, "Believe me when I say that my intentions here are pure. I have absolutely no interest in being romantically involved with (Y/N). That's one rollercoaster I would rather not ride again." His gold eyes are now on you and Toshinori. "Besides I have no use for a one armed woman who is unable to protect herself."

You grin from ear to ear, about to call Dracule out on his unintentional sexual innuendo; choosing to completely ignore his insult; when you see the look of insecurity on Toshinori's face and decide against it. While you choose to ignore Dracule's remark about you being unable to defend yourself, it's clear by the clenching of his fists that Toshinori does not. You whisper in his ear, "Easy, handsome. There's no need to cause a scene." You then turn back to the black haired man. "Dracule, this is my nephew Izuku Midoriya," you motion to Izuku. "Izuku, this is Dracule Mihawk. And this handsome man," you lean up and kiss Toshinori's cheek, "is my boyfriend Toshinori Yagi." Toshinori's face turns red and he coughs up a small amount of blood in his hand.

Dracule sees the blood and raises an eyebrow at you. You just shrug at him and he looks over at Izuku who gulps when his eyes meet the older man's. "I must say I don't see any resemblance between you and your aunt."

Your words finally catch up to Izuku and his jaw suddenly drops, "Dracule...Mihawk?! As in Hawk-Eyes?! The greatest swordsman in the world?!" Izuku begins asking the swordsman question after question very rapidly.

Dracule blinks a couple of times in surprise. His surprise quickly turns into annoyance, "I see the resemblance now. You're both very annoying."

You chuckle and release Toshinori's arm before walking closer to Dracule. "So why are you here, Hawk-Eyes?"

He holds the package out to you, "I gave my word to a certain 8 year old boy that I would deliver this to you."

You smile at him and take the package. You see a note attached to the top. "Toshi-kun, could you hold this while I read the letter?"

"Of course," he takes the package from you.

After a few awkward moments of fumbling with the letter, you finally manage to open it with your one arm. You read the letter and a huge, brilliant smile appears on your face. "It's from the little boy that I saved over a year ago now. His name is Kisuke and apparently a couple of months after I saved him, he was adopted by a very nice family, who loves him and treats him as their own. It goes on to say that three months ago he asked his new parents if he could start doing chores around the house so that he could buy me this gift." You put the letter in the pocket of your trench coat. "It's wonderful to hear that his life has improved so much. Thanks for bringing this to me, Dracule. I owe you one. Now let's see what Kisuke worked so hard to buy." You turn back to Toshinori and rip open the brown paper covering whatever's inside. "Dahahaha! I love them!" You shout and hold up a pair of bright yellow pants with hot pink hearts all over them.

All three males sweat drop. Dracule closes his eyes and sighs in exasperation, "You truly do have the worst sense of fashion of anybody I've ever met, Red Force."

Dracule turns and starts to walk away, but stops when you call out to him. "Wait, Dracule." He turns around to face you, "I was wondering if you would help me with my first class at UA in two months."

You can tell that you've peaked his interest. "What would you need my help with?"

You grin, "I want to show the new students what a real fight between two powerful quirk users looks like. I thought we could fight just like we used to."

Dracule turns around and starts to walk away again. "Pass. I have no desire to fight someone who can no longer fight at their full strength. I hold nothing back when I fight and I expect my opponents to do the same. Battling someone far weaker than me is just a waste of my time." The comment makes both Izuku and Toshinori scowl.

Izuku takes a step forward to defend you, but you hold your arm out in front of him. You just laugh off what Dracule said, "It's good to see that you haven't changed, Dracule." You start to yell as he gets farther away, "Now about those drinks! I've heard that a bar called The Cantina serves excellent red wine!"

You see Dracule pause for a moment then say, "Fine. I will see you there."

Toshinori rubs the back of his head, "That guy is kind of a..."

"Jerk?" Izuku offers.

"I was thinking of a completely different name, but jerk works as well."

You laugh loudly, "Believe it or not, Dracule was actually being very kind." They both look at you in disbelief. You hold up your new pants, "He didn't have to personally bring me this all the way from America. He could have shipped it to me through mail. He wanted to make sure that I got it." You turn to Toshinori, "Would you like to join us tonight? It should be around 9 when we go, after Dracule wakes up from his nap."

Izuku tilts his head in confusion, "How do you know he's going to take a nap?"

"I've known Dracule since we were both teenagers."

Toshinori frowns, "I can't drink in my condition."

You kiss his lips, "Then come for your own peace of mind. I'm sure that they will have water for you to drink. I just don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you for Dracule."

Toshinori looks depressed again, "He's everything that I'm not. Don't you want a man who's tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Nope." He looks at you in disbelief as you walk up to him and reach up to cup his left cheek with your right hand. "I prefer my men tall, _sunny_, and handsome." You then kiss his lips.

**_A/N: I was so unsure about adding Mihawk into this story, but I have a part planned out in a future chapter and he is just perfect for it. I want to thank everyone for leaving reviews especially RayneRoseDusk. I always look forward to reading every review this story gets. It keeps me motivated and I love hearing what everyone thinks about the story so far!_**


	11. Meeting the UA Teachers

**Chapter 11: Meeting the UA Teachers.**

Another month passes by and you're now certified as a teacher. Last week, the principal of UA, Nezu, requested that all of the teachers meet today at the school. Principal Nezu wants the other teachers to meet the newest members of the UA staff and get to know each other. You plan on asking Principal Nezu for permission to carry out your plan for the first day of class. If the principal gives you permission, you plan on sending an email to Eddie to ask him if he and Venom will be the villain, offering to pay for any traveling expenses and, of course, all the chocolate and tater tots that they want.

Toshinori arrives at 7

a.m. to walk with you to UA. He's dressed in a too big yellow pinstripe suit with a white button up dress shirt and a blue tie. He laughs when he sees that you're wearing your new yellow with hot pink hearts pants. You're also wearing a white button up shirt over a pink camisole. "You're certainly going to make one heck of a first impression." Toshinori states.

"Hey, Principal Nezu said we didn't have to dress up today and I plan on taking full advantage of that."

After a short train ride, the two of you are walking side-by-side the rest of the way to the school when Toshinori says, "I plan on telling the other teachers about my condition today."

You look up at him, "Really? That's a great idea. That way if you go past your limit, they will be aware of what's happening and someone can take over teaching your classes."

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes, handsome?"

Toshinori nervously rubs the back of his neck. "I was wondering...Should we tell the other teachers that we're...together?"

You frown a little, "That's up to you, Toshinori. I'll understand if you don't want anyone to know about our relationship yet."

He stops walking and you do the same. "I just don't want to risk putting your life in danger. If villains find out that you're my girlfriend they will go after you to get to me. You...you are my girlfriend right?" He asks sounding slightly nervous.

You laugh, stand on your tip toes, then place a kiss on his lips. "I certainly hope so. I consider myself to be your girlfriend. Toshinori, you seem to be forgetting that I'm not an ordinary civilian. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. If any villains come after me then I will kick their ass. Besides, I'm sure that if you can trust the other teachers to keep your biggest secret then you can trust them to keep our relationship a secret."

"That's true." He quickly kisses your lips before the two of you continue walking to UA. When you are a block away from the school, Toshinori disappears into an alleyway and you follow. He transforms into his muscle form then holds his arm out for you to take. "Shall we continue on our way, lady Red Force?" He asks with a large grin on his face.

You gesture for him to lean down closer to you. He does and you kiss him. He cups your right cheek in one of his massive hands and deepens the kiss. You break away from the kiss, "Let's go, bunny-sama." You slip your arm through his and the two of you walk the rest of the way to the entrance to UA.

As you approach the front gate, you see a child sized white furred river otter; or perhaps he's a ferret or maybe a mouse-bear-dog; in a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black vest. He's also wearing black slacks and orange lace up sneakers. He raises a paw in a friendly wave, "Hello, All Might. Oh! And I see you've already met Red Force! How wonderful!"

"Hello, Principal Nezu-san!" All Might shakes Nezu's paw, "It's nice to see you again! Lady Red Force and I met four months ago." His arm returns to his side after the brief shake.

You remove your arm from All Might's and hold out your hand. "Hello, sir. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Nezu shakes your hand, "And may I say, that you're the most adorable being that I've ever seen, with the exception of my nephew and All Might."

"Why, thank you, Red Force." He then pulls out two plastic ID badges from his pants pocket. He hands one to All Might and the other to you, "These are your teacher badges, you will need them to get past the security gate. Now, shall we go and meet the other teachers?"

"Sounds great," you say, hooking your arm through All Might's again. Nezu leads you and All Might through the security gate. "Nezu-san?"

"Please just call me Nezu. Nezu-san makes me feel old."

"You grin, "Then please call me (Y/N). I have an idea for the first day of class and would like your permission." You then explain to him about showing the kids a battle between a hero and villain.

"I assume that you won't be fighting a real villain correct?"

"You are correct. I was planning on asking an antihero friend of mine, Eddie Brock, to play the villain."

"He will not harm any of the children will he?" The three of you enter through the school's front doors.

"Of course not. He may scare the crap out of them and give a few of them nightmares for weeks, but that's it."

The three of you walk through the hallways of the school. "Is this the same Eddie you were telling me about? The antihero called Venom? The one who bit you?" All Might asks with concern in his voice.

"Yes, but the bite was a misunderstanding. He thought I was villain since I was trying to stop him from eating a villain."

"Oh my," Nezu exclaims.

"But Eddie would never hurt a child." You can see Nezu carefully thinking it over. "What if All Might is there as added protection? Would that make you feel better about the whole thing, Principal Nezu?" You suggest.

Nezu seems to perk up, "That would make me feel much better about this idea. All Might, would you be okay with sitting in on (Y/N)'s class to ensure the students safety?"

"To be honest, I was already planning on being there to ensure (Y/N) doesn't get hurt. So it won't be a problem for me." You huff causing All Might to look down at you, "What? I'm going to worry about you whether you like it or not." He brings your hand up to his lips and kisses your knuckles.

Nezu smiles, "Are you two dating?"

You glance at All Might from the corner of your eye. His grin widens slightly and he says enthusiastically, "Yes. We are."

"Oh, how truly wonderful! Ah...here we are. The teachers' lounge. Are you ready to meet your fellow educators?"

"Yep," you say cheerfully as All Might replies at the same time, "Hahahaha! I'm always ready to meet fellow heroes and co-workers!"

You chuckle, "Then why don't you go ahead and make your grand entrance?"

His smile widens before he grabs the door handle, slams the door open, and announces loudly, "I am here!"

You laugh at your boyfriend's showmanship. You can already hear the other heroes' words of praise and admiration for the adondis like man. Nezu enters the room and you follow him. You can see that All Might is surrounded by teachers. A woman with dark purple hair and sky blue eyes is hanging from his arm. She's dressed in a white and black leotard with a red belt. She's also wearing a thin red mask, knee-high black boots, and broken handcuffs on both of her wrists. You chuckle at the look of unease on All Might's face before walking over to help him. When you reach him, you stand on your tip toes and place a kiss on his left cheek. "Are we still going to dinner tonight, love?"

All Might blushes, "Of course, (Y/N). I was actually thinking about cooking for you tonight."

"Oh, you two are dating? Well, that's okay with me...I'm sure a man such as yourself can handle us both, All Might."

You laugh at the look on his face and turn to the woman. "The real question isn't if he can handle us, but if _you_ can handle _me_?" You say to her in a flirty tone. "I've broken a few men in bed before. It might be fun to see if I can break a woman." All Might's face is completely red and he coughs a little. He quickly wipes away the blood from his mouth.

The woman laughs and releases All Might's arm. "I like you. My name is Nemuri Kayama, aka Midnight."

"It's nice to meet you Kayama-san. I'm (F/N) (L/N) better known as..."

"Red Force. I'm a big fan of yours," Nemuri practically purrs.

A large yellow lump on the other side of the room catches your attention and you excuse yourself. You make your way over to it, stopping several times along the way when somebody greets you. Finally, you make it to the yellow lump on the floor. You poke it a couple of times which causes it to twitch and shuffle around. Your curiosity is now fully peaked and you bend down low to examine the yellow thing closer. Your face is now centimeters away from the surface of what you now know to be a sleeping bag. You poke the person in the bag again and this time you get a reaction. "What do you want?" a masculine voice asks as he rolls over onto his back. He jumps slightly when he sees your face only centimeters away from his.

"Hello," you say happily with a huge smile on your face. "My name is (F/N) (L/N), but I'm also known as Red Force."

The man sighs, "Do you not know what personal space is?"

You chuckle, "I know what it is, I just choose to ignore it when I'm curious about something."

"Ah! There you are Red Force!" A very loud male voice says causing you to stand up straight and turn around. You see a tall thin man with yellow hair that reminds you of a cockatiel. He's dressed all in black leather with red elbow pads, tan shoulder pads, and a red belt. He's wearing orange sunglasses, blue headphones, and what looks like a boom box over his throat. There are two little tufts of hair above his lip that you guess is supposed to be a mustache. The blonde man looks you up and down then whistles. "Oh, wow! You are drop dead gorgeous!"

You laugh, "Why thank you, cockatiel-san."

The man looks depressed and you hear a small chuckle behind you. "I told you, that hairstyle makes you look like a cockatiel, Hizashi." You look over your shoulder and see the man in the sleeping bag is now standing. He unzips the sleeping bag and you see that he's dressed all in black except for a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair is messy and black and his black eyes are bloodshot making him look like he hasn't had a decent night's sleep in years.

The blonde man says, "My name is Hizashi Yamada better known as Present Mic. And the grouch behind you is Shota Aizawa also known as Eraserhead."

This peaks your interest, "Really? I've heard about you both." You turn to face Eraserhead, "Actually, I have a question for you Aizawa-san. I know that you can erase multiple quirk users' quirks at once, but what if you run into someone with more than one quirk? Can you erase all of their quirks or just one?"

"I've never ran into someone with more than one quirk, so I'm not sure."

"Attention everyone," Nezu says and the room becomes silent. "I would like to introduce you to the newest members of our staff: All Might and Red Force!" He looks around for you, "Red Force? Where are you dear?"

You walk up to where Nezu and All Might are standing. "Sorry about that. I was just talking with Yamada-san and Aizawa-san." You stand beside All Might and he smiles down at you.

"It's okay. Now everyone All Might has an important announcement."

All Might clears his throat and you give his right arm a tight hug in encouragement. He begins to explain about his fight with All For One. Afterwards, he deflates into his regular form and the room erupts into shocked whispers. Toshinori asks everyone to please keep his condition a secret and they agree. Nezu then dismisses everyone, saying that he's looking forward to seeing everybody in a month's time.

"Principal Nezu, Recovery Girl, (Y/N)...may I speak to the three of you in private?" Toshinori asks.

"Yes, of course. Please follow me to my office. We can talk there and have a nice cup of tea."

**_A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. I hit a bit of writer's block, but hopefully I'm over it. Things should get more exciting starting next chapter._**


	12. Quick Poll

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to take a quick poll on an idea that someone on Archive of Our Own put into my head and now I can't get rid of. My question is:

Who thinks that I should make Shanks the reader's father?

Please let me know by either leaving a comment before November 13th.

Thanks for reading! Oh and a new chapter will be posted soon. And remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra! ️


	13. All Might's Successor

**Chapter 12: All Might's Successor.**

**_WARNING: There's a bit of mature content at the end of the chapter. Nothing too bad, but I did want to give everyone a heads up. It wasn't originally planned, it just sort of snuck up on me._**

You follow Nezu, Toshinori, and a gentle older woman, who introduced herself as Chiyo Shuzenji or Recovery Girl as she prefers to be called, through the halls of UA and to a door with Principal Nezu written on the glass. Nezu opens the door and you all follow him inside. The room is spacious with purple carpeting and a large wooden desk in front of a wall made completely out of glass which looks out on the city. There's a plush black couch facing the desk and a wooden coffee table in between. "Please have a seat while I start the tea." Nezu says.

You and Recovery Girl sit down on the couch as Nezu pours water into a white collapsible electric tea kettle. Toshinori chooses to remain standing, pacing slightly and nervously wringing his hands together. "Calm down, Toshi-kun. You're just working yourself into a frenzy. Take a couple of deep breaths and relax."

Toshinori does as you suggest and slowly he begins to calm down. "Here you go All Might this should help as well. I always find that a nice cup of green tea is soothing to the nerves." Nezu says to Toshinori while holding a cup out to him.

Toshinori takes the cup, "Thank you, Principal Nezu."

Nezu brings you and Recovery Girl both a cup of tea. You both thank him and he sits between you two with his own cup. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about, All Might?"

"It's about my quirk actually." This gets Nezu's and Recovery Girl's attention and they move to sit on the edge of their seats. "My quirk is a power not unlike the sacred torch of legend that comes passed down from one bearer to the next. One man cultivates the power then that man grants it to another. And again it is fostered, and passed down again. With each new inheritor the power grows and the successor's own quirk becomes a part of it. It's called One For All."

"A quirk that can be transferred from one person to another? I've never heard of such a thing." Recovery Girl states in awe.

You frown slightly and say, "It's possible. I've spent the last ten years looking for a way to transfer a quirk. During that time, I've heard of someone with a quirk that can steal other's quirks. So if a quirk like that exists I don't see why a transferable one can't. Although I must ask, Toshinori, is there a chance someone can forcibly take One For All? Because if there is a chance of a villain gaining the power of All Might..."

Toshinori shakes his head, "No. One For All must be willingly given. It cannot be forcibly taken or," his face turns red, "passed down genetically." He clears his throat, "I've been looking for a successor for a while now and I was hoping to find one here at UA."

"Was?" Nezu asks.

"That's right. I've already found a worthy inheritor of One For All."

You look at Toshinori in surprise, "Izuku."

He nods at you, "Yes, even though when I chose Izuku I had no idea that he was your nephew, Red Force. Nine months ago, when I saw young Izuku Midoriya rush in to save his friend from the villain Sludge without a second thought to his own safety, I decided to pass One For All on to him. However, at the time, his body wasn't strong enough to contain the power of One For All. So, I've spent the last nine months training him. Even so, there is no guarantee that young Midoriya won't break his bones, especially when I first pass it on."

"So it's going to be like a double-edged sword at first?" You ask.

"Yes." He looks at you, "I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner."

You wave your hand dismissively, "Don't apologize." You stand up and walk over to him, "You're making Izuku's dream come true." You lean up and kiss his cheek. You step back slightly and look up at him. There's a light blush across his cheeks and his beautiful blue eyes meet your own (e/c) eyes. "Ever since he was three years old Izuku has dreamed of being a great hero someday. Then that dream was crushed when he turned four and the doctor told him he was quirkless. You have managed to bring his dream alive again. Not only that, but you've made it obtainable. You truly are the most remarkable man I've ever met." His face turns even redder and he begins coughing up blood.

After Toshinori answers any questions that you, Nezu, and Recovery Girl have and everyone finishes their tea, you and Toshinori leave UA together. Toshinori sighs, "I'm sorry to have to leave you so suddenly, but I really should get to the beach and help Izuku train."

You take his hand in yours and kiss his lips, "I understand. I need to look for an apartment anyway. Although, at this point, I'm just about ready to give in and just buy a house."

Toshinori shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind and closes it. He clears his throat, "I...I'll see you t... tonight, right?"

You grin at him, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." You place a chaste kiss on his lips. "As long as you send me a text with your address."

He blushes slightly, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." He pulls out his large red phone and begins to type.

You giggle, "You don't need to apologise, Toshi-kun." Your notification ringtone for Toshinori goes off; Pepe le Pew saying, 'The game of love is never called on account of darkness, my little midnight snack.'

Toshinori sweat drops, "Really? That's my ringtone?"

"Yes," you reply while sticking your tongue out. "I'll see you tonight, Toshi. And I'll make sure to wear something sexy." You say teasingly and wink at him. As you start to walk away, you can hear Toshinori coughing and spewing blood from his mouth.

Later that night, you show up at the address that Toshinori gave you wearing a black Mandarin collar dress with short sleeves and frog buttons from the waist down, the buttons stopping mid thigh. The skirt of the dress stops a couple of inches above your knees and has a slit up the right side that stops at the beginning of your thigh. You stop to snap the buttons on your black trench coat closed, wanting to surprise Toshinori.

You walk up to the door of the medium sized house and knock on the front door. After a minute the door opens and reveals Toshinori. He's wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks with a pink apron over his clothes. "Sorry for taking so long, I was in the middle of making curry." He steps aside, "Come on in."

You chuckle and walk inside, "It's okay. It really wasn't that long of a wait. These are for you, Sunflower-kun." You hold out the bouquet of sunflowers that you bought for him.

He blinks in surprise, "You didn't have to get me flowers."

You smile brightly at him, "But I wanted to. I feel that women should buy flowers for men too."

He smiles at you and takes the sunflowers, "Thank you, (N/N)-chan."

You slip off your heels beside the door and unbutton your coat. Like the gentleman that he is, Toshinori takes your coat then turns around to hang it on the coat rack. When he turns back around to face you, his breath hitches in his throat at what you're wearing. You laugh then stand on your toes to kiss him. "I take it that you like my dress?"

He swallows, "Very much."

Your smile widens and as you walk farther inside you feel Toshinori's eyes on you so you begin to sway your hips. You look over your shoulder in time to see him spew blood. You walk into the living room which is decorated in a simple manner. The wooden floor is made of a beautiful dark grey vinyl planking and the walls are painted blue. A navy blue sofa is pushed against the right wall with a white end table to the left of the sofa with a red lamp resting on top. A white coffee table is in front of the sofa and underneath the sofa and coffee table is a beautiful red rug. On the wall opposite of the sofa a large screen TV is mounted to the wall. To the right of the TV are two large, white bookshelves full of DVDs. To the left of the TV is a doorway that looks like it leads into the kitchen. There's another doorway in the wall opposite of the front door, which you assume leads to the bedrooms and bathroom. "Your house is very nice, Toshi-kun."

He smiles at you, "Thank you, (N/N)-chan."

You giggle, "Although, I must say the color scheme isn't much of a surprise. Red, white, and blue...the only color missing is yellow."

His grin widens, "Thanks for reminding me." He walks over to the sofa and places the sunflowers down on the coffee table before picking up two yellow throw pillows from floor beside the sofa. He puts a pillow on each end, "I moved them earlier when a friend of mine that's on the police force stopped by." He then picks up the flowers again.

"Dahahaha! The All Mighty Living Room!"

Toshinori chuckles, "Make yourself at home. I'm going into the kitchen to finish the curry."

"I'll come with you and keep you company." You follow him through the doorway on the left of the TV and find yourself in the kitchen. The walls are painted a bright yellow and the floor is made of white tile. There's another doorway to the right that leads into the dining room where you can see a wooden chabudai table with matching mats. The refrigerator, stove, microwave, coffee maker, and toaster are all black. There's a small black table with two matching chairs in the far right corner of the room. In the center of the room is a medium sized island with a black marble countertop and a stainless steel sink in the middle of the left side.

Toshinori grabs a glass from one of the cabinets, fills it with water, then puts the stems of the flowers in the water. He walks over to the small table and puts the glass down in the center of the table. He pulls one of the chairs out for you and you sit down in it. "Can I get you something to drink? I can make us some tea."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

He grabs a yellow tea kettle and puts some water in it before sitting it on the stove. He clears his throat before asking, "Did you have any luck with finding an apartment today?"

"Yes, actually. I found a cute little apartment not too far away from UA. It's a cozy two bedroom upstairs unit with its own balcony."

"Why did you get a two bedroom apartment?"

"In case I have any guests that want to stay the night. Like Izuku or my dad."

Toshinori looks surprised, "Your dad?"

You nod, "Yeah. I'm a bit of a daddy's girl. He's my mentor and the one who taught me how to do everything using only one arm."

The two of you talk until the curry is done. He fills a bowl full for you and only halfway fills another for himself. You walk into the dining room to enjoy your meal together. "This is absolutely delicious, Toshinori!"

He grins at you, "Thank you. After we eat, w...would you like to watch a movie?"

"I'd love to."

After you both have finished eating, you return to the living room to watch a movie. Toshinori lets you pick the movie and you choose Jurassic Park. During the movie, you cuddle up close to Toshinori. You lay your head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around your waist. You place chaste kisses along his angular jawline and you feel him tense up. However, he quickly relaxes as you kiss his lips. You climb on top of him and straddle his lap. You deepen the kiss as Toshinori places his trembling hands on your hips. He slowly starts to kiss you back. You nibble at his bottom lip and he opens his mouth. You slip your tongue in his mouth and begin to slowly caress his tongue with your own. He trails his right hand up your back and tangles it in your hair. You can feel his member hardening in his pants and grind your lower half against his. His kisses suddenly become more aggressive and a low growl escapes his throat. He bucks his hips up into yours causing you to moan loudly.

You suddenly break the kiss and the two of you are left panting. Toshinori goes to capture your lips with his, but you stop him. You whisper seductively in his ear, "Hold on a moment, I want to show you something." You motion for him to remove his hand from your hair and once he does, you lean back until your back is straight. You reach down with your one arm and lift the skirt of your dress revealing your new All Might panties. "Ta-da! Now I have panties that match your boxers!"

Toshinori starts to cough up blood, turning his head and covering his mouth to prevent his blood from getting on you. He wipes the blood away from his mouth then wipes the blood on his hand away on his pants. "Hahaha! You are truly something else. Do you also have the matching bra?" He rubs his hands up and down your sides.

"I do, but you know...I still haven't figured out how to put it on." You kiss him on the lips, "And you are the most amazing man I've ever met." You kiss him on the lips again and he quickly deepens it. Suddenly, Toshinori is in his hero form and you find yourself on your back on the couch. All Might's body completely covering your own. You wrap your legs around his hips and feel his manhood press against your core causing a whimper of desire to pass your lips. He breaks the kiss to start nipping and sucking at your neck. You bring your hand up to stroke one of All Might's bangs. You moan loudly as he bucks his hips into yours once again, "Such an eager Honey Bunny." The two of you continue to passionately make out until the end of the movie.

All Might breaks the kiss, "Should we continue?"

You hum, "It's up to you, Honey Bunny."

He transforms back into his true form and clears his throat before sitting up. "Unfortunately, I have to get up early to travel to Minato to check on things at Might Tower. So can I have rain check?"

You sit up beside him, "Of course, you can." You kiss his lips, "It's getting late. I should probably go. I will call you tomorrow."

You stand up and so does Toshinori, "Let me walk you home."

You smile at him, "That's okay, you don't have to. I'll be fine." You walk to the door and slip into your coat and shoes.

"Please text me when you get home," he says frowning at your refusal of his offer to walk you home.

You kiss him on the lips, "I will, I promise." You wink at him, "Thanks for dinner, Toshinori. It was delicious. And I'm definitely looking forward to our next make out session." You give him one last kiss before leaving.


	14. The Entrance Exam

**Chapter 13: The Entrance Exam.**

**_A/N: I changed the way that the judges hand out rescue points during the practical exam. It just makes more sense to me for them to use tablets instead of wooden paddles considering how hi-tech U.A. is._**

During the next month, you and Toshinori don't have many chances to see each other; you're too busy buying new furniture and moving into your new apartment while Toshinori has his hands full with training Izuku.

Finally the day of the entrance exam arrives. You arrive at the school and join the other teachers in the viewing room. You look around for Toshinori, but don't see him. However, you do spot a yellow sleeping bag on the floor so you make your way over to it. You crouch down beside Aizawa's sleeping bag and poke him. "Hey, Aizawa-san."

The man rolls over to face you, "Oh, great... it's you. How are you going to annoy me today?"

You grin and wriggle your eyebrows, "Well, normally I would just climb into the sleeping bag with you...But I'm no longer a single woman and have to show some restraint."

"You think that not crawling into a sleeping bag with someone who is practically a stranger is showing restraint?"

Your grin widens, "Yes."

A loud voice says from behind you, "Yo, Red Force!"

You turn around to see Present Mic walking towards you. "Hello, Present Mic! That was quite the broadcast you did last night."

Present Mic rubs the back of his head, "Thank you! It's always great to receive feedback from my wonderful listeners! By the way, please call me Hizashi when we're not around the students!"

You chuckle at his flamboyant behavior, "In that case, please call me (Y/N)."

Aizawa gets to his feet and moves to stand beside Hizashi. He looks you over more carefully. He blinks a couple of times in surprise, but his surprise is quickly replaced by annoyance. "Are you wearing All Might pants?"

You look down at your new pants; they're blue with white squares outlined with red along the thighs and bright yellow outlined with red and white at the shins. "Yep! They're bright and colorful so I like 'em. Plus, look what's printed on the butt!" You turn your back to the two men and raise the back of your shirt just enough to expose the words written in yellow, 'I Am Here!'

Hizashi laughs while Aizawa sighs in exasperation. "What's so funny, Hizashi?" A very familiar male voice says causing you to look forward to see Toshinori standing there, his brows furrowed in confusion at why you're showing your ass to Aizawa and Hizashi.

"Dahahaha! You have excellent timing, my love!" Toshinori blushes. You turn around to show him his own catchphrase, "I was just showing off the words on my new pants when you showed up."

Toshinori sighs, "I need to have a chat with whomever made those pants."

You chuckle, "It could always be worse...they could have your face on them instead of your catchphrase."

Hizashi laughs again, "I like you, (Y/N)-chan! I think we're going to be great friends!"

"May I have your attention, please." Principal Nezu says from in front of a really large TV screen. "The written exam is about to begin. Hizashi would you be so kind as to go and start the written exam?"

"Of course, Principal Nezu! It will be my pleasure to instruct the young listeners during the exam!" Hizashi then leaves the room.

You look over your shoulder and see Aizawa getting back into his sleeping bag. "Do you want me to wake you up when it's time for the practical exam, Caterpillar-san?"

Aizawa gives you a deadpan look, "Call me either Aizawa or Shota...not Caterpillar-san."

You huff, "Well, that's not very fun...but okay. If that's what you really want, Aizawa-san."

An hour later, Principal Nezu gets everybody's attention again. "The practical exam is about to begin. Now as you watch the exam, keep in mind that not only can the children earn points by destroying the robots, but they can earn rescue points by saving their fellow examinees as well. There are four different robots; three of which are worth from one to three points each while the fourth is worth zero points and is meant as more of an obstacle. Please everyone take your seats. You will all find a tablet on your chairs. The tablets will provide you with information on each of the prospective students as well as keep track of their points. If you wish to give a student rescue points all you have to do is touch their icon on the tablet and it will allow you to enter a maximum of up to five points for each rescue they perform."

You and Toshinori start to make your way over to the chairs set up in front of the screen. As soon as everyone is seated and have their tablets ready, the lights are turned off and the screen comes to life. Displayed on the screen are different areas of what looks like an empty city. Hizashi gives the signal for the start of the exam and those hoping to become U.A. students rush into the fake city and begin to destroy the robots. You watch as a kid with dirty blonde hair and an explosion quirk wipes out robot after robot. "That young man's quirk is quite impressive." Toshinori says.

"Hmm, yes. It is impressive, but the boy's anger is going to be a huge issue. It's either going to get him killed or lead him down the path to becoming a villain."

You continue to observe the screen and finally your eyes land on a video with Izuku on it. You watch as a one pointer robot rushes at him. You expect him to at least dodge it, but he seems to be unable to move. Suddenly, a laser beam destroys the robot before it can reach Izuku. The laser came from the belt of a blonde haired boy and you tap his icon and give him three rescue points. You continue to watch the screen carefully giving rescue points to several kids; you gave a couple of points to a boy with dark blue hair, glasses, and an engine quirk, you gave several to a red haired boy with a hardening quirk, and several to a orange haired girl that can enlarge her hands to several times their original size.

As you continue to watch someone activates the switch for the yaruki...the humongous zero pointer. The robot rolls through the city, destroying any buildings that are in its way. It raises a fist and punches the ground, sending dirt and debris flying towards the teens. The other teens turn and start to flee, but you can see Izuku fall on his butt. "Now things get interesting," Toshinori says, "A person's true character is revealed when they're faced with danger." You watch and involuntarily clench your fist as you watch your nephew try to crawl away. A large and warm hand rests over your clenched fist. You glance over at Toshinori and slowly unclench your fist when you see his reassuring smile. The screen shows an adorable little brown haired girl is trapped under some rubble. Izuku hears her cries and turns around. As the robot gets closer, Izuku jumps to his feet and begins running towards it. "There are no combat points rewarded for taking on the humongous villain. But there is opportunity." Izuku suddenly jumps really high up into the air towards the zero pointer's head and your eyes widen in surprise. "A chance to shine. To show what you're really made of."

Izuku clenchs his right hand; the sleeve disintegrating; as the robot reaches down to grab the girl. "Smash!" You hear him yell as he punches the robot's head causing a huge crater in the metal and forcing it backwards before violently exploding.

You can't help but stare at the screen in amazement, your mouth hanging open slightly. You hear Toshinori chuckle beside you, but you don't bother to turn your head to look at him. "That's right. Show who you are. Embody what it means to be a hero. Nothing is nobler than self-sacrifice." Toshinori says.

Your eyes are glued to the screen and there's a huge grin on your face. You chuckle and say while placing your right hand on what's left of your left arm, "If there's one thing my family knows about it's self-sacrifice."

You continue to watch as Izuku starts to fall, his legs and right arm flailing uselessly through the air, the bones broken from his jump and punch. You see him clench his left fist and start to aim a punch towards the ground. Right before he's about to hit the ground, the brown haired girl slaps him across the face and he almost immediately comes to a stop. The girl releases him and he falls to the ground. You award both of them 5 rescue points each. Izuku starts to use his left arm to drag himself towards a defeated robot. "And that's it!! Time's up!!" Present Mic announces causing all the teens to stop what they're doing.

You become slightly worried as you see Izuku pass out. "Don't worry, (Y/N)," Toshinori squeezes your hand. "Recovery Girl is already on her way to heal him."

About ten minutes after the end of the exam, the brown haired girl approaches Hizashi in the room where all of the teachers watched the practical exam. You look over at her curiously, "Um, do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt. You know that boy with really messy hair and all the freckles? It's hard to describe his face. He's kind of plain-looking. Uh, doesn't really stand out or anything, you know? I was wondering...Would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam?" A large grin spreads across your face at the girl's kindness. "I heard him say something about wanting to get just one point in, which just seems crazy. How could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any points in the end? He would've had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me! He saved me! I have to make it up to him! Please, sir! Can't you just...give him my points?!" At her words your smile widens and you, along with a few of the other judges, give her rescue points.

Hizashi tells her, "Thanks for showin' up to the station with your request." He pats the top of her head "But there's no reason to give him your points. The kid's chartin' well on his own."

Later that evening, you go to Inko and Izuku's for the weekly dinner you all have together. As soon as you and Izuku are alone you tell him, "I am so proud of you Izuku! You behaved like a true hero today! And what you did to that robot was absolutely amazing!"

You can see that his spirits are slightly lifted by your words. "Thank you, aunt (Y/N). But I wasn't that good...I didn't even manage to get a single point..." He sighs, "All Might must be so disappointed in me. He spent so much of his time training me and I failed to get even one point." His eyes fill with tears and he begins to cry.

"Izuku...I'm positive that All Might is not disappointed in you. Now I cannot reveal the outcome of the exam to you, but I can give you this reminder. Being a hero is about saving lives and keeping those who cannot protect themselves safe. It is not about destruction or how many villains you can beat."

You ruffle his hair affectionately as Inko calls out that dinner is ready. Before you sit down at the table you send a text message to Toshinori. **_Hey, Toshi-kun. Do you want to come over to my place tonight? I want to show you just how much I appreciate you. Bring an overnight bag cause I don't plan on letting you out of bed til the morning."_**


	15. Author's Warning!

**_Author's Warning!_**

The next chapter is going to be a lemon. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, it will just be smut. Also it is turning out to be pretty lengthy so that's why it's taking so long. My imagination is kinda running wild with smut right now.

Anyway, the storyline will continue after the next chapter and will be Red Force VS Venom!


	16. Bonus Lemon Chapter: Close to You

**Bonus Lemon Chapter: Close to You.**

**_This contains SMUT. You don't have to read it if you don't want to._**

After dinner with Izuku and Inko, you go home to get ready for Toshinori. You take a shower and rub some honey and vanilla scented lotion all over your body. You blow dry your (h/l) (h/c) hair and then slip on a blue see through lace nightgown with black lace g-string panties underneath. You put on a short black satin kimono and, after struggling for several minutes with the sash, you finally manage to tie it shut.

You then walk into your bedroom and start to light candles, making sure that they're not going to set anything on fire. You make your way into the kitchen and to the alcohol cabinet. You take out a bottle of blackberry wine which is next to a bottle of sake that you keep around for your father. You find a wine glass in one of the cabinets above the sink and pour yourself a glass of wine. You take your glass into the living room to wait for Toshinori to arrive.

You sit down on the black leather sofa and start to drink your glass of wine. You're slightly nervous because this will be the first time that you've had sex since you lost your arm over a year ago.

Ten minutes later, you hear a soft knock on your front door. You gulp down the rest of your wine and set the glass on the glass inlays of the oak coffee table. You stand up and nervously adjust your clothes and run your hand through your hair. You take a deep breath before opening the door. You see Toshinori standing at the door with a sack in his right hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He's wearing a sky blue button up dress shirt and white slacks. "Well, hellooo, handsome. You're looking very sharply dressed tonight."

He sees you standing there in a sexy satin kimono and his face turns red. "Uh, h-hello. Thank you. I-I'm s-sorry for being late, but I had to stop and b-buy some...things." He holds up the bouquet of flowers and you notice that they're red and salmon roses. "I got these for you."

You take the roses from him, "Thank you, Toshi." You stand on your tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Red for love and salmon for desire. Come on inside and make yourself at home." You see him blush again before turning around and walking back into the living room. You feel his eyes on you and begin to sway your hips.

Toshinori nervously swallows and walks inside your apartment. He slips his shoes off beside the door then follows you into the living room. He looks around the room, "You have a very nice place, (Y/N)."

"Thank you, Toshi. I'm going to put these in some water, do you want a glass of non-alcoholic wine?"

"Yes. That sounds great. Thank you," he says, placing the sack he brought on the coffee table.

You look at the sack, "What did you have to stop and buy? Besides the flowers, of course."

"Well...I've never actually d-done anything like this before. I've always been more focused on my training and hero work than on dating. Having a girlfriend was never really a high priority for me. Besides I didn't want someone else to be in danger because of me. But then I met you and y-you make me want things I never wanted before."

You chuckle, "That's very sweet, but you're rambling, my love."

Toshinori coughs up a small amount of blood. He wipes it off before replying, "I am? Sorry. Anyway, I asked Hizashi for advice and he suggested that I bring strawberries and whipped cream." He pulls out the said items and places them on the coffee table.

You place a chaste kiss on his lips, "Will you be able to enjoy them with me?"

"I can have a few. Not very many I'm afraid."

You smile at him, "I'll be right back." You walk into the kitchen and grab the (f/c) vase that you bought last week. After filling it with water, you put the roses in it and take it into the living room. You place the vase in the center of the coffee table before turning to Toshinori, "Can I ask you to do something while I'm pouring our drinks?"

"Absolutely. What can I do to help?"

"Could you wash the strawberries and cut the leaves off, please?"

"Sure, no problem." You bend down and pick up your glass. You walk into the kitchen and Toshinori follows you. While you find another wine glass and fill it with the non-alcoholic wine and refill your own glass with blackberry wine, Toshinori is slicing the leaves off of the strawberries and putting the berries on a plate.

After you both are finished, you head back into the living room. "I can carry a glass if you want?" Toshinori offers.

You chuckle, "That's okay. One of the first tricks that my dad taught me was how to carry more than one drink at a time. Dahahaha! I guess that really says a lot about me and my dad."

Toshinori chuckles while placing the plate down on the coffee table. He then takes his glass from you, "Thank you."

"Thank you for cutting the strawberries." Toshinori sits down on the couch and you place your glass of wine down on the coffee table. You open the Cool Whip and see that there is something else in the sack that he brought. You ask curiously, "What else did you bring?"

His face goes bright red and his body tenses up. He rubs the back of his neck, "I, uh, I...also bought...p-protection."

You chuckle and pick up a strawberry. You dip it in the whipped cream before raising it to your lips. "I've been on the pill since I was 15. My dad kinda freaked out when I started dating and had me start taking birth control."

Your tongue lashes out and licks the cream off of the tip of the strawberry before biting into it, the juice staining your plump lips red. You hear Toshinori gulp loudly. You pop the rest of the berry into your mouth then move to stand in front of him. Your hand finds it's way to the sash of your kimono and you untie it. You let the kimono slip from your shoulders and fall to the ground. Toshinori's eyes widen, his face turns red, and blood spurts from his mouth. He quickly pulls a tissue out of his pocket and covers his mouth. As you wait for him to stop coughing, you pick up your glass of wine and take a large gulp of the sweet liquor in hopes of calming your nerves a little. "Sorry...that wasn't very romantic." Toshinori apologizes and you shake your head.

"It's okay, Toshi. Don't worry about it." You move the strawberries and whipped cream on to the cushion beside Toshinori then straddle his lap. He raises his left hand, which is trembling slightly, to grip your hip as you settle your covered core near the hardening bulge in his pants. He coughs again and some blood flows out from the corner of his mouth. He quickly wipes it away with his free hand. "You're nervous," you state while tangling your hand in his wild blonde hair and then leaning down to kiss him. Your lips press against his and once again the familiar jolt of electricity goes through your body. You pull away and press your forehead against his. "I'm nervous too, Toshi-kun. This is the first time I've been intimate since I lost my arm...what if I lose my balance and fall over sideways?" You giggle at the image of you riding Toshinori then all of a sudden toppling over to the right.

He cups your left cheek with his right hand, "Then I will catch you. I will always catch you if you fall, I promise."

You give him a brilliant smile and grind your womanhood against Toshinori's growing erection. He tosses his head back against the couch and lets out a long, deep moan. You run your hand up his chest, being careful to be gentle around his scar, and start to unbutton his shirt. You start to softly sing,

"Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you."

Once his shirt is fully unbuttoned, you spread it open, take a strawberry dipped in Cool Whip, then trail it over his stomach and chest.

"Why do stars fall down from the sky

Every time you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you."

You gently lick the Cool Whip off, placing a gentle kiss to the scar on his left side, and making Toshinori groan in pleasure.

"On the day that you were born the angels got together,

And decided to create a dream come true,

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town,

Follow you all around

Just like me, they long to be,

Close to you."

You put half of the strawberry in your mouth then lean down towards Toshinori's face. He understands what you want and raises up to take the other half in his mouth. Your lips meet and you both bite into the fruit, your lips moving in sync as you both chew and you repeatedly rub your womanhood against his erection.

You stop rubbing your covered core against him and break away from the kiss to look into his lust filled bright blue eyes. "If you ever need or want me to stop, just tell me."

Toshinori nods, "Trust me...I really don't want you to stop." He's stroking up and down your right hip and thigh with his left hand while his right is resting idle on the arm of the couch. You reach across both of your bodies and grab his right hand. You guide his hand to your left thigh and then trail it up your body to your left breast. He begins to gently squeeze and knead your breast causing you to moan softly. You remove your hand from over his and reach for another strawberry. You dip it in the Cool Whip then hold it in front of Toshinori's lips. He holds it between his teeth and you take the rest of it in your mouth. Your lips move against each others and you break the kiss to swallow.

You reach between your bodies to cup his erection through his slacks. He gasps loudly as you begin to stroke him. Your face lights up when you feel just how big he is. "Wow...Every part of you is big, isn't it? I hit the jackpot."

He squeezes your breast harder making you moan loudly. "M-maybe we should take this into your bedroom?"

"Let's go." You say before getting off of him.

Toshinori stands up then unexpectedly transforms into his muscle form before picking you up bridal style. "Hahahaha! It seems that I have completely swept you off your feet, my dear lady!"

You chuckle then reach up to play with one of his bangs. You grab the bang and gently tug downwards indicating that you want him to bring his head down to yours. He does and the two of you lock lips again. You break the kiss and say, "Can you change back? I want our first time to be in your true form. I can do the bunny hop next time." He puts you down on your feet then transforms back. You pick up your glass of wine and take a small sip before starting to walk towards your bedroom.

"Do you want me to bring the strawberries?"

You stop and think for a few seconds, "No, I'm going to be too busy sucking on something else."

You hear Toshinori start to cough and you wait for him. As soon as he stops, he picks up his own glass and the box of condoms then follows you into your bedroom. You set your glass down on the wooden night stand and Toshinori does the same. You walk up to him and run your hand up his chest. You start to slide his shirt off of his shoulders. He gets the hint and takes his dress shirt off the rest of the way. You press your lips against his in a passionate kiss. He tangles his right hand in your hair while trailing his left up your side to your breast. As he begins to knead your right breast, you move your hand to his belt and start to unbuckle it. You then unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down. His pants fall down to the floor and Toshinori steps out of them. You break the heated kiss and look him in the eyes, "If you need me to stop just say the word and I'll stop."

He grins and let's out a small chuckle, "I've fought some of the most powerful villains in the world...I think I'll be alright during our..." his face turns red, "l-lovemaking."

"I don't know...I can get a bit...wild," you say the last word while cupping his erection through his red boxers. He lets out a loud moan as you pump him a couple of times. You get down on your knees before pulling down his boxers. Your eyes widen slightly at Toshinori's long, thick dick standing proudly erect and begging for your attention. You lick your lips then lean in to place a soft kiss to the head of his penis. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Toshi-kun." You look up into his eyes as you slowly lick from the base up to the tip before taking the head into your mouth. You hear him gasp and moan before tangling his hand in your hair again. As you take more of his cock into your mouth you swirl your tongue around in small circles. Toshinori's moans grow louder and you find yourself thoroughly enjoying the noises he's making. You can't take all of him in your mouth so you have to use your hand as well. You begin to slowly bob your head and hand up and down at the same time. You hum around him, the vibrations causing Toshinori to gasp and tighten his hold on your hair.

After a few minutes of sucking, licking, and bobbing your head, you feel Toshinori's cock twitch in your mouth and he says, in a shaking voice, "I...I'm...so c-close. (Y/N)...I'm going to..." He suddenly thrusts his hips; making you take more of his cock into your mouth and causing you to gag slightly; and he cums down your throat with a loud shout of your name.

You swallow his warm, salty seed then lick your lips, "Yummy." You feel him run his fingers gently through your hair before you get to your feet. "Do you know how to touch a woman?"

A blush appears on his face, "Uh...um...n-not really."

You lead him over to your queen sized bed, "Then I'm going to show you." You slip off the blue nightgown and the black g-string fully exposing your body to Toshinori.

Toshinori is staring at you in awe, "You're beautiful, (Y/N)."

You smile lovingly at him, "Thank you, handsome." He places his left hand on your right breast and starts to massage it. You moan softly, "Pinch the nipple, my love." Toshinori looks hesitant, but does as you tell him. You gasp and arch your back slightly. You grab his hand and show him how to twist the nipple just right. You close your eyes and moan Toshinori's name which excites him. You open your eyes, "I'm going to show you what I want you to do next, okay?"

He nods, "Okay." You capture his lips in a passionate kiss then you begin to kiss along his jawline and down his neck. You pause to nip and suck at his long, scrawny neck making sure to leave a mark. "Did...did you just...give me a hickey?" The only answer he receives is a chuckle from you as you begin to kiss down his chest to his remaining right nipple. "How am I supposed to explain that to the..." You flick your tongue over his nipple causing him to take a sharp intake of breath, cutting his complaint short. You then carefully take the nipple between your teeth and give it a gentle tug. Toshinori groans in pleasure as you play with his nipple.

A gentle tug at your hair gets your attention and you let go of his nipple. You stand up straight and look up into his face. He leans down and kisses your lips. After a few moments of passionately kissing, he begins to kiss along your jaw to your neck. He sucks and bites at your neck leaving a couple of his own marks on you. When he finally makes it down to your breast, you're practically squirming in anticipation. He slowly licks your nipple then blows air on it causing you to gasp in pleasure. He takes the nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. You cry out in pleasure and tangle your hand in his hair to keep his head there. He reaches up with his right hand and cups your left breast. You moan loudly which gives Toshinori's confidence a boost and he is now eagerly sucking on one nipple while twisting and flicking the other with his fingers. "Ah...mmm...y-you are a fast l-learner, Toshi-kun." His only response is to gently bite your nipple. "Oooh...damn, Toshinori." You remove your hand from his hair to grab his left hand. You spread your legs slightly before placing his hand over your core. You feel him tense slightly, unsure of what to do. You guide his fingers up through your moist lower lips coating his fingers in the juices of your arousal. You stop his hand at your clit and you instruct him, "Play with my clit like you're playing with my nipple." Toshinori rubs your sensitive nub with his long slender index finger causing you to throw your head back and moan his name.

He pulls his head away from your breast to watch your face. "I love it when you moan my name."

You look into Toshinori's lust filled blue eyes. "Well, rub harder and you may be rewarded with more than just me moaning your name." He rubs harder and faster causing you to cry out, "Toshinori!" A familiar knot of pleasure begins building in your lower abdomen. He continues to rub and pinch at your clit for several minutes, leaving you a panting and mewling mess. He suddenly moves his hand lower to your entrance and looks into your half lidded eyes, asking for your permission. "It's okay. Go ahead." Toshinori plunges his long middle finger inside of your pussy and you shout his name. The feeling of his finger buried inside of you is wonderful and you close your eyes in pleasure.

Toshinori takes a moment to observe your face; there's a light blush across your cheeks and your mouth is open slightly letting your moans and mewls slip through unfiltered. When you open your eyes, curious about why he stopped, you see his eyes are full of lust and admiration. "You are so beautiful," he says before capturing your lips in a heated kiss.

He starts to slowly pump his finger in and out of your pussy. "Oh... Toshinori...it feels so good." He starts a steady rhythm of pumping in and out causing the pleasure in your abdomen to build. "Please...Toshi..."

"What is it, (Y/N)-chan? What do you need?"

"Add...another...finger...please, Toshi!" You beg and his index finger joins his middle finger inside of you, stretching your tight vagina walls to accommodate his large digits. Your legs start to tremble, a sure sign that your orgasm is quickly approaching. You wrap your arm around Toshinori's waist in an attempt to steady yourself. He unexpectedly curls his fingers and hits that special spot deep inside you that has you screaming his name and your legs turning to jelly. The pleasure that has been building in your abdomen is reaching it's peak and right before you're sent over the edge you grab his hand and pull it away from your core. He looks at you confused and you tell him, "I think it's time for the main event, don't you?"

You reach down and lightly brush your fingers along his rock hard cock. He takes a sharp intake of breath then picks up the box of condoms from the top of the nightstand. You watch as he struggles to put it on, he ends up breaking the first condom and has to get another. You chuckle slightly before instructing him how to put it on correctly. Once that's done you fold back the red comforter on your bed and ask him to lay down on the black sheets. He does and you climb on top of him, straddling his hips. Toshinori places his hands on your hips to help you keep your balance. You reach down between your bodies and grab his cock guiding it to your entrance. You feel the head of his penis part your lower lips and probe at your opening. You slowly sink down on his large member. You both moan in ecstasy as his cock penetrates you. His long thick cock stretches you open in the most delicious way. You have to stop to give your body time to adjust to the large intrusion...and his dick is only halfway inside you. You feel Toshinori's hands start to rub up and down your sides. He asks concerned, "Are you okay?"

You look down at his face, "I'm okay. It's just been awhile and I'm not used to having a cock this big inside me." You trail your hand up his chest and to his face. You lean forward to kiss him on the lips. When you do, his cock slides a little bit out of you causing you both to moan a little. You break the kiss and return to your previous position. You impale yourself farther onto Toshinori's dick finally managing to take him in fully. You're pleasantly surprised to find that he fits inside of you perfectly. "Oh, shit. So big...but you feel so good inside of me." You raise yourself up and slowly lower yourself back down.

"Ahh, (Y/N)..." Toshinori moans gripping your hips tighter. You raise yourself back up until only the head of his penis is inside of you then you slam back down making sure to grind your hips against his."Damn...You feel so good...please, don't stop." You start a slow, but steady pace of bouncing up and down on his cock. The sound of your and Toshinori's moans mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the bedroom. The feeling of his cock moving in and out of your pussy is divine. Electricity seems to go through your body with every thrust setting your nerves ablaze with pleasure. You have never felt this sensation with any of your previous lovers. Toshinori's hands find their way to your breast and he starts to squeeze and knead them. You can feel pleasure building inside of you again and you increase your speed. You close your eyes and throw your head back in bliss and moan his name loudly as he squeezes your breasts harder. You begin to ride him harder as the pleasure builds. You hear Toshinori start to cough and you slow down. He growls out, "I'm alright. Don't stop, darling..." His hands move to your ass and he lifts you up and down, increasing the speed of your bouncing.

You open your eyes and look down at him; his chest is heaving, his eyes half closed, a blush on his cheeks, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He begins to thrust upwards, his hips meeting yours. "Toshinori!" You cry out when his cock hits your g-spot. You start to move faster, the pleasure in your belly almost at its apex. "I'm close!" you and Toshinori exclaim at the same time. You lean forward, resting your hand on the bed beside his bicep, and laying your legs down flat on top of his and resting the soles of your feet on top of his. You whisper in his ear, "No other man has ever made me feel the way that you do, Toshinori." You then capture his lips with yours in a passionate kiss. The change in positions changes the intensity of your pleasure and you have to break the kiss in order for the both of you to breathe properly. Your and Toshinori's thrusts become more frenzied. Theknot of pleasure that's been building up inside of you finally snaps causing your back to arch and you to scream Toshinori's name as the most intense orgasm you've ever felt courses through your body. Your pussy walls clench around his throbbing cock in a vain attempt to greedily guzzle Toshinori's semen. Beneath you Toshinori moans your name loudly as he reaches his own climax.

You lay down fully on top of him making sure to avoid putting too much weight on his scar and resting your head on his right shoulder. You nuzzle your nose against the side of his neck. Toshinori wraps his arms around you holding you while you both come down from your highs. "Wow...That was... amazing!" After you manage to catch your breath, you slide his cock out of you, whimpering slightly, then roll off of him. You curl up against his right side, "Are you okay, (N/N)?" He asks you.

You nod while trying to crawl beneath the sheets. "Yeah, I'm just...tired." You mumble in exhaustion and close your eyes, settling into the bed. "I love you, Toshinori."

Toshinori chuckles before getting under the sheet as well then pulling the comforter over the both of you. He holds you close to him, "(Y/N)..." You hum to indicate that you're still awake. "I love you too."

After you fall asleep, Toshinori gets up goes to the bathroom to remove the condom and relieve his bladder. He then goes around the room and blows out the candles before getting back in bed with you. He pulls you close and holds you against his chest. Soon the two of you are breathing in sync and Toshinori falls asleep cuddling you.


	17. Venom (Part 1)

**Chapter 14: Venom (Part 1.)**

You wake up the next morning in Toshinori's arms. You yawn and stretch before rolling over on your left side to face your lover. You kiss the tip of his nose causing him to stir slightly. You place a kiss on each of his cheeks and this time he sighs. You place more kisses all over his face and he yawns, finally waking up. He opens his beautiful cerulean eyes, "Good morning, (N/N)."

You give him a huge smile, "Good morning, my love." You capture his lips in a heated kiss and he tangles his left hand in your hair and deepens the kiss. You suddenly break the kiss and Toshinori pouts. "What do you want for breakfast, Toshi-kun?"

"Pancakes sound good."

"Pancakes it is then," you sit up in bed and stretch your arm. "Let me pee first then feel free to use the shower if you want." You stand up from the bed exposing your naked body to the air. "Ooh, cold, cold, cold!" You say while bouncing from one foot to the other and folding your arm over your chest. Toshinori chuckles at your antics as he sits up in the bed. You walk into the bathroom to relieve your bladder and after you're done you show Toshinori where the towels and washcloths are before walking out of the bathroom and then your bedroom. In the living room you stop to pick up your discarded kimono from last nightand put it on. You then walk into the kitchen and take out everything that you need to make pancakes. You cut up the remaining strawberries from last night and add them into the batter.

You've just finished cooking the last pancake when Toshinori walks into the kitchen now clean and dressed in the same white slacks and blue dress shirt from yesterday. "I, uh, didn't know what to do with my, um," his face turns slightly red, "d-dirty b-boxers so I put them in your laundry hamper."

You place the pancake on top of another on a plate. "That's fine. I'll wash them and the next time you stay the night you'll have clean underwear for the morning. You should consider bringing a spare set of clothes to leave over here, Sunflower-kun. Along with a toothbrush and anything else you may need."

Toshinori slightly coughs as he sits down at the small round kitchen table and you put the plate of two pancakes down in front of him. "Thank you, (N/N). I...I will certainly consider your offer." You get the bottle of syrup from the fridge and take it to Toshinori before getting your own plate and sitting across from your lover. As you're eating, Toshinori says, "I've been wondering about something that you said last night."

Your (e/c) eyes meet his bright blue ones and you give him a huge smirk. You trail your right foot up his left leg. "I meant everything that I said last night...You are the best lover I've ever had and your penis is the biggest I've ever seen. Honestly, I'm surprised that it all fit inside me." You gently rub his manhood through his pants with your foot.Toshinori's face turns red and he begins coughing up blood from his surprise.

You stand up, walk over to the counter by the kitchen sink, and grab him a couple of paper towels. You hand them to him and, after he stops coughing, he thanks you. You then sit back down across from him. "N-no...that's not what I was wondering about."

You give him a radiant smile, "Is it about admitting that I love you? Because I meant that as well. My daddy taught me that 'I love you' shouldn't be said so casually. That when you tell someone that you love them, you should always mean it."

Toshinori smiles at you and your heart skips a beat at how beautiful it is. "I love you too. But, I was actually wondering why your father freaked out and had you start taking birth control when you were only 15?"

You raise an eyebrow at him, "If you're wondering if I was sexually active when I was that young the answer is no. I waited until I was 18 before having sex with anyone." You put down your fork, "You see, my dad was just 15 when he got my mom pregnant and I guess he just freaked out a little and wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to get pregnant until I was ready."

Toshinori looks surprised, "He was that young? How old was your mother?"

"16. She put me in an orphanage after I was born. My dad wanted to raise me himself, but he was too young to raise a child alone. On his 18th birthday, he came and got me from the orphanage."

"What about Izuku's father?"

"He's actually my little half brother. We have the same mother, but not the same father. Apparently, not long after giving birth to me she became pregnant again and left Hisashi with her parents."

Toshinori looks at you, "Does Izuku know?"

"No. To me he's my nephew no matter what."

"How did you find out about your brother?"

"He tracked me down after I became a pro hero. He invited me over for dinner to meet his wife, Inko, who was three months pregnant at the time. And you pretty much know what happened after that..."

Toshinori nods then clears his throat, "I'm sorry if I opened any old wounds."

You wave your hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. Now that we're dating I expect you to ask questions in order to get to know me better. What about your family?"

Toshinori looks down at the table for a moment then takes a deep breath before meeting your eyes again. The sadness in his beautiful eyes makes your heart throb in pain. "My parents both died when I was young. They were both heroes and died while saving the lives of civilians during a tsunami."

You reach over and place your hand over one of his, "I'm so sorry, Toshi. They sound like they were amazing heroes."

He smiles at you, "Thank you, they were." He takes your hand in his then kisses the knuckles. "At least your dad did the right thing and came back for you."

"Yeah, I'm really glad that he did. It turns out I'm a huge daddy's little girl and grew up to be a lot like him." You release his hand and pick up your fork to take the last bite of your pancakes. You watch Toshinori closely as he goes back to eating as well, slowly chewing his food. You smile mischievously, swallow your bite of food, and wait for Toshinori to do the same. Once he does you say, "I hope when we decide to have children that our daughter is as big of a daddy's little girl as I am."

Blood violently spurts from Toshinori's mouth, "What!"

"Dahahaha!" The look on Toshinori's face makes you laugh. "I meant after we've both retired, of course." Toshinori's face is the reddest you've ever seen it. "But I suppose this is a topic for a later date, huh?"

After breakfast, Toshinori helps you with the dishes before he has to leave.

You have nothing important planned for today so you take a long bath to relax. Afterwards, you send an email to Eddie Brock.

_Hi Eddie, it's (Y/N). How are you and V doing? I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you more often, but I had to retire from being a hero. Then I moved to Japan when I was offered a teaching job at U.A. I have an excellent idea for my first class and I'm hoping that you and V will help me. I want to show the students a real fight between a hero and a villain, but since I can't fight a real villain inside the school I was hoping that you and V would be willing to play the part of the villain? When we fought a couple of years ago it was challenging, fun, yet terrifying. I'll pay for your boat tickets and motel room. Of course, V can't eat anybody's head while you're here, but I will be more than happy to buy him all the chocolate and tater tots that he wants. Here's my number if you're interested send me a text or call me. -(Y/N)_

Two hours later you receive a text from an unknown number. _'Hey, (Y/N) it's Eddie. V and I are on board as long as I can get an exclusive interview with you. Everyone has been wondering why you suddenly retired and the only thing the AHA_ (American Hero Association) _would tell anybody was that you wanted to become a teacher.'_ You start to reply, but stop when you see three dots appear indicating that Eddie is typing another message. _'V says hi and he wants to know if you were serious about all the chocolate and tater tots that he can eat.'_

You chuckle then reply, _'That doesn't surprise me about the AHA. You've got your interview, Eddie. Tell V that I would never lie to him about chocolate or tater tots.'_

More dots appear, _'Geez, now he won't shut up about leaving...or stuffing his face...or about seeing you again.'_

You laugh loudly then text him that your first class is in 5 weeks and that you'll have everything arranged for him in a week.

*5 WEEKS LATER*

Things between you and Toshinori have been going very well. The two of you are often intimate, having sex at least three times a week over the past 5 weeks. Sometimes at your apartment and sometimes at his place, but he's always in his true form. You once ask him why and he tells you that he's afraid that he will accidentally hurt you in his muscle form.

Three weeks ago, the two of you told Izuku that you're dating and the green haired teenager was so excited.

Finally, the day arrives...your first day of teaching. You take a deep breath in then slowly release it. You walk over to the full length mirror on your wall to look at your reflection. You're wearing your hero costume with the left sleeve rolled up and pinned closed. You adjust the red and gold cape so that it hides the fact that your left arm is missing.

You leave your bedroom and walk into the living room. You see that Eddie is already awake and relaxing on your leather sofa. He's eating chocolate covered tater tots and drinking a cup of coffee while watching an animal documentary.

Eddie's boat arrived yesterday evening and instead of staying at a motel you suggested that they stay with you for the week that they'll be in Japan. Needless to say Toshinori wasn't thrilled by the idea, but he trusts you completely so he didn't complain about it.

**"Nibble, you are finally awake."** A long, black oil-like substance suddenly emerges from Eddie's back and a head forms at the end of it revealing large white eyes and a mouth full of wicked looking, razor sharp teeth. An extremely long tongue slides out of the mouth and licks the right side of your face. **"Mmm, just as delicious as we remember."**

You chuckle and stroke Venom along his jaw causing the ink-like alien to purr loudly. "It's nice to see you again, V." You see that Eddie has turned around to look at you. "Good morning, Eddie. It's nice to see you again too. Thanks for doing this favor for me." You grab a package of wild berry poptarts from the kitchen before returning to the living room to sit beside Eddie on the couch.

"Good morning, (Y/N). It's no problem...But, are you sure that you want to fight us today? When we accepted the offer we didn't know that you're missing an arm."

You wave off his concern, "Don't worry about me. I may be down an arm, but I can still fight. So don't you two even think about going easy on me."

Venom chuckles, **"You heard her, Eddie. No holding us back today because you're a pussy. Nibble is tough,"** Venom lightly skims his teeth over the exposed skin of your face, **"and brave. She would be an excellent mate for us, Eddie."**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No, V! We're not going down that road." Both you and Eddie say at the same time.

"Besides, I already have a boyfriend, V," you tell the alien symbiote.

**"We can challenge him for the right to be your mate."**

Eddie throws up his hands in exasperation, "Geez, V! That's it!" He grabs the TV remote from the top of the coffee table and turns off the TV. "No more animal documentaries for you."

You laugh as Eddie and Venom start to bicker. You hear a knock on your front door and get up to answer it. Venom disappears into Eddie's body as you walk over to the door. You open the door to see All Might standing there wearing his Silver Age costume and holding a bouquet of pink roses with a sunflower in the middle. "I AM HERE...to escort you to U.A., my dear." All Might says in his usual boisterous voice and huge smile on his face. He holds out the flowers for you to take, "These are for you, (Y/N)."

You take the flowers, "Thank you, my love. The pink roses stand for trust and happiness while the sunflower means respect and passionate love. Am I right?"

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Yes."

You give him a large, radiant smile. "Come on in and meet Eddie Brock." You turn and walk into your living room. All Might enters your apartment, which is quite the task for a man of his height and muscle mass. You can't help but to chuckle slightly at his struggle. Once inside, he closes the door then follows you into the living room. "Eddie, I want you to meet my boyfriend..."

"All Might?!" Eddie is instantly on his feet.

All Might holds out his hand for Eddie to shake, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Brock."

Eddie shakes All Might's hand, "(Y/N), you're dating All Might?!" He frowns, "I don't remember hearing anything about this on the news."

"Well, right now we're trying to keep our relationship on the down low so only a select few know that we're dating."

"That's right!" All Might says in his booming voice, "I have some very powerful enemies and if they find out that I'm dating (Y/N) they will go after her to get to me."

You let out a small sigh and frown slightly, "You seem to keep forgetting, All Might, that I can protect myself against villains. It's the crazy fan girls that I'm worried about. After all, I can hit a villain, but I can't hit a civilian." You hold the flowers up to your nose to smell them, "Let me put these in a vase and then we can go." You quickly walk into the kitchen and put the flowers into a vase then fill it with water. You walk back into the living room and place the vase on the coffee table. "Well, Eddie, Bunny-sama...are you boys ready to go?"

Eddie leaves the apartment first with All Might right behind him. The tall, muscular hero gets stuck in your doorway again and you can't help but to laugh again. "This isn't funny, Red Force."

You can hear Eddie chuckling on the other side, "Actually...it is a little funny, man."

"You remind me of Winnie the Pooh when he gets stuck in Rabbit's door." This time Eddie bursts out laughing. All Might huffs, "Relax, Bunny-sama. I'll help you to get out."

You smile mischievously then grab one of his firm butt cheeks. All Might's body immediately tenses and if you could see his face you're positive it would be red. "Hey, now! You don't need to grab me there to help me get unstuck, Red Force."

You chuckle, "Oops, my bad."

After about a minute of struggling and you pushing, All Might is finally free and you leave your apartment, locking the door behind you. Like a true gentleman, All Might holds out his left arm for you to take. You slip your arm through his and the three of you start to walk the short distance to U.A. By the time you reach U.A. Eddie manages to get All Might to agree to give him an interview.

**_(A/N: Sorry this took so long. This chapter is extremely long so I decided to break it into 2 parts.)_**


	18. Venom (Part 2)

**Chapter 15: Venom (Part 2)**

When you arrive at U.A. All Might takes you and Eddie to Training Grounds Gamma where the two of you will be fighting. The arena is spacious and empty except for a few large rock spires emerging from the ground. Above and completely surrounding the training grounds are rows of empty bleachers. "Okay...Eddie, V...you two get ready while I go and get the kiddos."

"**Can we scare them?"** The disembodied voice of Venom asks. All Might furrows his brow in confusion at the new voice.

"As long as you don't try to eat any of them." You start to walk away towards the classroom where you'll be teaching. "Oh, one more thing...All Might is going to be there just in case things get out of hand."

**"We can take him."**

Eddie looks horrified, "No, V! I'm pretty sure that we can't take him! And I really don't want to pick a fight with him find out!"

"**Stop being such a pussy, Eddie. We challenge **Nibble's mate and win then we get to be her mate."

Eddie throws up his hands in exasperation, "Not this again!" You can hear Eddie and Venom bickering with each other as you make a hasty retreat because you may have forgotten to tell Toshinori about Venom's slight obsession with you.

You are almost to the huge double doors that lead into the school building when All Might catches up to you. "Is that normal?" He points over his shoulder with his thumb towards Eddie and Venom.

You nod, "Completely." You walk through the huge double doors and All Might follows you.

He reaches out and gently grabs your arm to stop you. You turn to face him and see him looking at you with an unreadable expression on his face. He releases your arm, "And the whole mating thing?"

You rub the back of your head, "Yeah...about that...You have nothing to worry about. Venom just gets obsessed sometimes. He'll forget about it eventually." You reach up and cup his cheek with your hand, "I love you and nothing or nobody will ever change that."

His forced smile turns into a real one, "I love you too. But maybe he should stay with me for the rest of the week?" You frown at him and a drop of sweat appears on his face, "It's not that I don't trust you...it's just that...I don't trust him."

"Relax, Bunny-sama. Eddie would never let Venom do anything to me. But if it will make you feel any better, you can stay the rest of the week with me as well." You wink at him, "That way I will be there to take care of your morning wood."

All Might coughs loudly and a cloud of smoke suddenly surrounds him. When the smoke clears Toshinori is standing there, his costume is hanging from his skeletal frame. "Please, (Y/N)-chan... don't say such things while we're at school." Toshinori's face is red and he wipes the blood off of his lips using his right sleeve.

You laugh, "I'm going to go get the 1-A students and bring them back here to watch the fight." You stand on your tip toes to kiss his right cheek. "You stay here and rest while keeping an eye on Eddie...He's still a reporter after all and I'm sure he'll be tempted to take advantage of this opportunity to look around."

"Please be careful, darling. Don't let things get out of hand during the fight." He looks at you with worry.

You wink at him, "Don't worry, Sunflower-kun." You give Toshinori a quick kiss on the lips before walking away.

As you make your way through the hallways of U.A.,you're extremely grateful for the tour that Principal Nezu gave you last week; without that tour you would be utterly lost right now. You reach the 1-A classroom and can hear the students excitedly talking to each other. You open the huge door and walk into the classroom. "Hello, future heroes!" You shout with a huge grin on your face. You stop in front of the teacher's desk and face the students, "Welcome to the Basic Hero Behavior course at U.A! I'm your teacher..."

A short, adorable, brown haired girl with rosey cheeks lets out a loud squeal of delight. "Red Force! You're Red Force! One of the top female heroes in the entire world!"

A froglike girl with long green hair and big round eyes says, "Ribbit, this is so cool."

Most of the students are all looking at you in awe and excitement; especially thefive female students. "That's me! However, I'm retired now so it would be more appropriate to say that I am formerly one of the top female heroes." You shake your head, "But I'm not here to bore you kids with grammar... that's Present Mic's job." There's a few chuckles from the students. "I'm here to teach you about 'proper' hero behavior in situations like natural disasters, terrorist attacks, hostage situations, dealing with the press, working with the police, etcetera. Of course, every hero will deal with these situations in the way that they see fit at the time; I'm just here to help prepare you for when those things happen." You look around the room and look each student in the eyes, giving them each a warm smile. Your eyes rest on a tall boy with ash blond hair, red eyes, and seems to have a permanent angry scowl on his face. He's resting his left foot on top of his desk and not looking in your direction. "Why don't each of you stand up, one at a time, and introduce yourselves as well as a little something about yourself so that I can get to know everybody a little bit better." You look over at a boy with blonde hair, purple eyes, and a v shaped mouth sitting in the front row in the seat closest to the door, "Why don't you start us off, young man?"

(A/N: This might be kind of confusing, but I put the students' names Given Name first then Family Name, unless they are formily introducing themselves then it's Family Name first then Given Name.)

Each of the students stand up and introduce his or herself to you along with a favorite hobby, food, or movie. Yuga Aoyama is the name of the blonde boy who seems to sparkle. Mina Ashido, is a perky girl with pink skin and hair. Tsuyu Asui, the froglike girl from before. Tenya Ida, a rather uptight boy with dark blue hair and rectangular glasses. You recognize the name Ida and ask him, "Are you related to Ingenuim?"

Ida slightly bows, "Yes, Red Force-sensei. He's my older brother."

Ochaco Uraraka, the adorable brown haired fangirl from before, introduces herself next. Then Mashirao Ojiro, who kind of reminds you of Luke Skywalker only with a long tail. Denki Kaminari, a boy with yellow hair with a black lightning bolt streak through it. Eijiro Kirishima, whose bright red hair color reminds you of your father's. Koji Koda, his head is in the shape of a rock. Rikido Sato, who seems to have a strengh quirk. Mezo Shoji, the lower half of his face is covered by a blue cloth and he has multiple arms. Kyoka Jiro, she has purple hair and earlobes like earphone jacks. Hanta Sero, who seems to be a normal looking boy with black hair. Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with the head of a bird.

A boy with half white and half red hair stands up. He also has two different colored eyes; the left icy blue and the right stormy grey. "My name is Todoroki Shoto and my hobby is training." He says in an emotionless voice and sits back down.

You rub your chin with your hand, "Todoroki, huh?" You have heard many rumors surrounding the number 2 hero and how he treats his family. As a matter of fact, your father warned you to try to stay away from Endeavor if you could. A plan begins to form in your head concerning Todoroki's possible upcoming internship, but you will have to talk to your father beforehand.

You nearly pass by the next student due to her being invisible, but she stands up and introduces herself as Toru Hagakure. You make a mental note to yourself to try not to forget about her while training or on field trips.

It's now the ash blond haired boy's turn. He stands up and says, "I'm Bakugo Katsuki," he slams his hand down on the desk causing small violent explosions, "and I'm better than everyone in this damn class! Don't you fucking forget it, old lady!"

You raise an eyebrow at his attitude, "Having confidence in oneself isn't a bad thing, but having too much can be deadly. Remember, Bakugo-san, pride comes before the fall and the higher one walks the harder they fall."

Bakugo mumbles, "Yeah, right. What fucking ever, you, old hag." You just ignore him and gesture for Izuku to stand up and introduce himself.

He hesitates, his face completely red, "D-do I have to do t-this? Y-you already know w-who I am, a-aunt (Y/N)."

The whole class erupts in shocked cries of, "Aunt?!" Uraraka asks Izuku, "Why didn't you tell us you had such an awesome aunt, Deku?" Izuku folds his arms on top of his desk and hides his face in them.

You clear your throat, "That's enough class. Yes, I am Izuku's aunt and I hope that in time all of you will come to see me as an aunt figure and feel comfortable enough to come to me with any troubles you may be having. I want everyone here to know that even though Izuku is my nephew, he will not be receiving any special treatment. So, yes, Midoriya-san you have to stand up and introduce yourself like the rest of the class."

Izuku stands up and shakily introduces himself before hurriedly sitting down again.

The final two students introduce themselves as Minoru Mineta, a small boy with purple balls on top of his head, and Momo Yaoyorozu, a pretty girl with long black hair tied back in a spikey poney tail.

You give them a brilliant smile, "As you all know, I am Red Force and I used to be a pro hero in America. I am Midoriya-san's aunt and my hobbies include sailing, hanakotoba, and reading comic books. Okay, now that we all know each other a little better, I want you all to stand up because we're heading out to Training Grounds Gamma!" You shout in excitement while spinning to face the door. You raise your fist in the air, "Up, up, and away! Let's go, future heroes!"

The students all seem to sweat drop and they all shout, "Oh, no! Not another quirk test!"

You're confused by their reaction until you remember Izuku telling you about his first day of school when Aizawa made them do a quirk assessment test and fooled them into thinking that whoever came in last would be expelled. "Dahahaha! Don't worry! There isn't going to be a test. I've asked a friend of mine to help me show you how intense a fight between a hero and a villain can be."

Mineta raises his hand and nervously asks, "I-it... w-won't be with a r-real v-villain...will it?"

"Of course not. However, I must warn all of you that he has been known to _eat_ people he deems as villains. So for your own safety, I advise you not to antagonize him." You rub the right side of your torso where the scars from Venom's bite are.

Most of the students' eyes widen; the only exceptions are Bakugo and Todoroki. "He EATS people!!! How could the principal agree to let this guy into the school!!!"

You laugh at their reaction, "Calm down. You all will be perfectly safe. All Might will be there to ensure that you students will be safe while Venom and I fight." The students sigh in relief knowing that the number 1 hero will be there to protect them. "Now let's go!"

The students all follow you to the door and you hold it open for them. You release the door after the last student leaves then you begin to lead the class through the hallways to the training grounds. You all take a right at a corner and see All Might standing in front of the large double doors leading to the training grounds. "Hello, young heroes! I hope you are enjoying your first lesson with lady Red Force so far!" He excitedly says with his usual large grin on his face. He opens one of the doors for you and the students. "Remember I will be here to stop the fight if things get out of hand! So have no fear, students!" He gives them a thumbs up as you lead them past him and into the training grounds. All Might walks inside behind the last student.

You motion for the kids to stop by the door before you walk about twenty feet away from them. You suddenly hear cheering from the bleachers surrounding the arena causing you to turn around and look up. The lower levels of the bleachers are packed with students from different classes and even older students and their teachers. "This shout out goes to the beautiful Red Force!" You hear the extremely loud voice of Present Mic calling to you from the stands.You look around and see him standing at the railing on the other side of the arena. "Word got around about the show that you wanted to put on and some of the teachers decided to bring our own students to watch your performance!"

You smile and wave at the crowd before turning back towards your students.

Your smile completely disappears as you address the class with a serious tone of voice and speaking loud enough so that even the students in the stands can hear you. "I want to be serious for a moment and tell you all the truth about being a hero...You may think that being a hero is all fame and glory, but that is not true." This grabs all of the students' attention even Bakugo's. "Being a hero isn't a game. A hero puts his or her life on the line every single day so that truth and justice may live. They fight to right the wrongs in the world no matter how hopeless or what it costs them. They are willing to give even when they have nothing left to give and are expected to put everyone else's needs above their own. As a hero, you will gain scars, broken bones, and may even lose a limb,"you move your red and gold cape revealing your missing left arm. You hear shocked gasps from some of the students. Your eyes scan the shocked looks on the majority of class 1-A students' faces. "There will be moments in your hero career where you will have to choose between your life or the life of another. Most of the time it will be the life or lives of innocent civilians. Sometimes it will even be the life of a fellow hero or even a villain."

Bakugo scoffs, "Why should a hero care if a fucking villain lives or dies? As far as I'm fucking concerned, if a villain dies it's one less piece of shit that heroes have to deal with."

You stare directly at him, "That is a very villainous attitude to have, young man. A true hero views the lives of all living beings as worth saving. Even the lives of villains." He tsks and mutters something under his breath.

"As a hero, you will come face to face with challengs that seem insurmountable, but you must never give up hope!"

Suddenly, something very large lands behind you and several of the students scream. Bakugo, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Ida, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu did not scream, but they all did make a hasty retreat along with the rest of their fellow students; Bakugo letting out a string of curse words that would make even the most seasoned sailor blush with shame. "H-holy c-crap!! H-he's as b-big a-as All Might!!" Izuku shouts.

You calmlyturn around to face the massive symbiote, only to find out that your nephew is right...Venom is damn near the same size as All Might, only about four inches taller with a little less muscle mass. Venom reaches out with one of his large, clawed hands and grasps your collarbone and half of your neck. He then leans down until his face is only six inches away from your face. He opens his mouth, baring rows of razor sharp fangs. **"Eyes. Lungs. Pancreas. So many snacks, so little time."** There's more screams from behind you and All Might tenses up in worry. Venom's long tongue snakes out of his open mouth and he runs it over the left side of your face. **"Delicious. We always enjoyed the way you taste, Nibble." **

You somehow manage to outwardly keep your cool even though inside you are sort of freaking out. You had completely forgotten about how terrifying Venom is when he takes over Eddie's body. "All Might? Would you please escort the students up to the bleachers?" you calmly ask the number 1 hero.

It's obvious that All Might is very hesitant to leave you, but he does take the students over to a door that hides a staircase that leads up to the bleachers. He closes the door once Izuku; who gives you a worried glance over his shoulder; is through and stands in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. The students of class 1-A reappear a moment later above you on the bleachers. "GO RED FORCE!" Ashido shouts, waving one of her arms above her head.

"KICK THAT MONSTER'S BUTT!" Uraraka yells.

Suddenly, Venom lunges at you and you quickly jump to the side, his jaws snapping shut where your head used to be. Venom let's out a terrifying roar then rushes at you. Remembering a technique that your father tought you, you brace yourself. Venom slashes at you with his left arm, but you manage to block his attack by grabbing his arm. You then slide your left leg along the ground as you spin around, tossing the 500 pound antihero over your right shoulder towards the center of the arena. _(A/N: remember in the episode Deku VS Kacchan when Izuku counters Katsuki's punch? It's like that, but instead of slamming Venom into the ground you throw him.)_ Venom twists his body in midair and digs the claws on his hands and feet into the ground to slow his momentum. He comes to a stop almost 75 feet away from you. He lunges at you again, swinging a massive right fist in an attempt to punch you, but you dodge it. His fist connects with the ground, the impact causing small fissures. Venom snarls in frustration because he may be bigger and stronger than you, but you're faster and more agile.

Two thick tentacles extend from Venom's wrist and drive themselves into the ground on either side of his body. He takes a few steps back and the tentacles are pulled taut. By the time you figure out what Venom is doing it's too late to dodge as he slingshots himself at you. You barely have time to cover yourself with your black armor before Venom's massive bulk slams into you. The impact forces the air out of your lungs and the both of you to fly backwards about 50 feet before your back hits the rocky ground. Venom lands on his hands and feet in a crouch while you slide along the ground for 10 more feet. Before you can get to your feet, Venom grabs your lower left leg and lifts you into the air before slamming your back into the ground causing a small crater in the ground. He keeps ahold of your leg and lifts you into the air again then slams you back into the ground a few feet away from where he first slammed you into the ground. He does this three more times before throwing you with all his strength at one of the rock spires sticking up from the ground. You smash into the rock face first and end up being imbedded about two feet in it. When you manage to pry yourself out of the rock, you stumble around and say in a dopey tone of voice, "Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?"

Your armor disappears and you shake your head to clear it as a substance that feels a lot like shampoo begins to wrap around you. When you open your eyes you see that you're being held several feet off of the ground while your body is being enveloped by oil-like tendrils _(A/N: I had to stop using the word tentacle because it was giving me some very naughty thoughts.)_ from Venom's body. **"You are ours, nibble."** Your body is almost completely covered by Venom and he starts to pull you towards his body. **"No one else can have you."**

"Nope. Not gonna happen, Venom. My heart belongs to someone else." You begin to focus your willpower around hand, "Psylocke Sword!" Red energy slices through the black substance, freeing your arm. Your hand is surrounded by red energy that extends a foot from the tips of your fingers and is formed in the shape of a sword's blade. You swing your arm between you and Venom, your energy blade cutting the black tendrils and freeing you. Venom is caught by surprise and you take this opportunity to clench your fist, the energy blade losing it's shape. Your arm turns black up to the elbow as your armor activates and you throw a punch at him while shouting, "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven!" Your fist connects with Venom's stomach and you force your willpower outwards causing Venom to go flying backwards until he smashes into a rock spire 200 feet away.

"WHOA! Did you see that?! That was awesome!! WAY TO GO RED FORCE!!!" You hear some of the students cheer.

The students seem to think that the fight is over, but you know better. You know that the only thing that you've managed to do with that attack is piss the symbiote off. The real fight is about to begin. You cautiously begin to make your way towards the spire that Venom smashed into. When you peer into the crater that his body made you find it to be empty. You sense something falling towards you from directly above and you do a couple of backflips to evade the incoming attack. Venom lands right where you used to be. He snarls before rushing towards you, transforming his right arm into a long blade. You run forward to meet him. He slashes at you, but you cover your torso with your armor and when his sword arm makes contact it doesn't do any damage. You clench your fist and your armor covers your arm as well. A bright red light envelopes your armor covered hand and you shout, "Kabutowari!" Your fist connects with Venom's chest and he is knocked off of his feet and slammed into the ground. A crater forms beneath the large antihero and he is now trapped against the ground. You focus more of your willpower into the attack and the red light intensifies. The ground begins to shake and small fissures appear. Tendrils emerge from Venom's body and lash out at you causing you to stop the attack and leap backwards to safety.

Venom is on his feet once again. He's taken two of your more powerful attacks and doesn't look like he's been affected at all. He roars loudly and slingshots himself at you again. He slams into you and you both go flying through the air. You go sliding along the ground for about 20 feet this time. You come to a stop in the shadow of a huge spire and you quickly do a raising handspring to get to your feet.

Venom is nowhere in sight and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You feel like prey who has seen a predator, but lost track of where it is. It's moments like this that you wish that your quirk is as powerful as your father's...he would've be able to sense exactly where Venom is. You calmly turn around in a circle to try and spot the pitch black antihero, but with no luck. Your back is facing the spire when you hear a small growl from above you. "Shite." You look up to see two elongated white eyes and rows of white fangs above you, the rest of Venom is hidden by the shadows. Before you have the chance to react, Venom drops down on you, knocking you face first into the ground. You feel his breath on your right shoulder and just barely manage to cover it with your armor before he bites down. You're slightly panicking now because the last time Venom bit you, you nearly died.

You manage to get your feet underneath you. "Not...this...time!" You say, struggling to get to your feet with an extra 500 pounds on your back. Venom's jaw applies more pressure and you can feel your armor start to crack. You manage to stand up with Venom draped over your back. You feel your armor break and Venom's sharp fangs sink into the flesh of your shoulder. You scream in pain and your legs nearly buckle beneath you, however, you manage to stay standing. You raise your right leg, focusing your willpower in that leg. "Giga Impact!" You shout while stomping your foot down on the ground. A wave of red energy spreads out from the impact, sending Venom and pieces of earth flying away from you.

You stumble slightly, already feeling the effects of the venom coursing through your veins, making your entire body feel like it's on fire. 'I'm going to have to end this quickly,' you think to yourself. You turn to face Venom, but you suddenly feel dizzy and stumble sideways.

Up in the stands, Izuku has been taking notes and mumbling to himself. "He seems to be immune to physical attacks, none of aunty's attacks seem to hurt him...or maybe he just has super regenerating powers. His body seems to be similar to that of the sludge villain that attacked me and kacchan a little over a year ago. I think aunty called this guy Venom...but why that instead of something pertaining to his quirk? There's got to be a reason why he's called that." Izuku's eyes widen in realization and he rushes forward to the railing. "ALL MIGHT! YOU HAVE TO STOP THE FIGHT!" Izuku yells with tears in his eyes, "I THINK...I THINK HIS BITE IS VENOMOUS!"

All Might hears Izuku and all his muscles tense. He watches as you stumble around, your face red and drenched in sweat. When Venom approaches you again, All Might steps forward to stop the fight, but your voice stops him. "I'm all right, Izuku, All Might!" You raise your arm in the air and give them a thumbs up.

Your head is spinning and you feel like you're on the verge of collapsing, but you stubbornly refuse to go down. Your vision is a blur, but even so you can still make out Venom's large silhouette. You distribute your willpower into your legs to increase your speed and into your arm in preparation for your next attack. Your armor covers both of your legs and your arm. You rush towards Venom at an incredible speed with your fist clenched and pulled back like you're about to throw an uppercut. "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!" You punch the antihero in the stomach at an upward angle and push all of your willpower out, sending Venom flying upwards into the air and out of the training grounds.

You just stand there for a moment, struggling to stay conscious, before raising your arm above your head with your fist clenched in victory. The stands around the arena erupt into cheers and applause. Finally, the remaining strength in your body vanishes and you start to collapse. Just before you lose consciousness, you feel a pair of strong arms catch you before your body hits the ground.

**_A/N: I hope the length of this chapter makes up for how long it took to update. Honestly, I had a little trouble with the fight scene. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! _**


	19. Recovery

**Chapter 16: Recovery.**

"I've never seen such a potent venom before." Recovery Girl says while standing beside the bed that your unconscious body is lying on. The top half of your costume has been unzipped so that Recovery Girl can examine the bite wound on your right shoulder. She leans over to get a closer look at the bite: a semicircle of one inch deep puncture marks on both the front and back of your shoulder. The area around the wounds is immensely swollen and the skin is starting to turn from an angry red to a dark purplish-black. "This venom seems to be completely resistant to my healing abilities."

"Is there anything you can do, Recovery Girl?" Toshinori asks, running a hand through your sweat drenched (h/c) hair.

"Without an antivenin...no. The venom is coursing through her veins faster than my quirk can heal her." Tears appear in the corners of Toshinori's eyes, "Did you say that she's survived a previous bite?" Toshinori just nods, "Then there's a good chance that she will survive this one."

You manage to regain consciousness and slightly crack open your eyes. "Tosh...inori?"

"I'm here, (Y/N)." You mutter something, very softly, under your breath. "What is it, (Y/N), my love?"

You motion for him to come closer and he bends down closer to your face. You quickly move to kiss the tip of his nose. "Gotcha nose!" You shout in delirium caused by your fever induced state. There's a sharp, shooting pain throughout your entire body and you close your eyes as you groan in pain. "Oh, I shouldn't have done that...I should not have done that."

Toshinori cups your left cheek, "Save your strength, my dear."

It feels as though every nerve in your body is on fire and it's taking every ounce of your self-restraint to keep yourself from screaming. You're struggling just to stay conscious. All of a sudden, your eyes roll back and your body begins to jerk uncontrollably.

Toshinori is alarmed, "Recovery Girl!"

"She's having a seizure. I need you to stay calm and roll her on to her side." The short grey haired woman tells the slightly frantic man while moving to place another pillow under your head. Toshinori takes a deep breath then gently rolls you over on your left side. She looks over at the clock, "Good. Hopefully it doesn't last long."

After a minute your body stops seizing and you fall back into blissful unconsciousness. Toshinori starts to run his hands gently through your sweaty, matted hair again. There's a knock on the infirmary door and Toshinori stops running his hand through your hair and transforms into his hero form. "Come in," Recovery Girl calls out and the door opens.

Aizawa enters the room and points over his shoulder with his thumb at Eddie. "I found him near the entrance. He says he's the only one who can help Red Force."

Recovery Girl looks at Eddie in confusion, "You have the antivenin?"

"Sort of," Eddie replies and tries to walk into the room, but Aizawa blocks his way.

"Sort of? You can't expect us to let you near Red Force with an answer like that. Tell us exactly how you plan to help her." Aizawa says folding his arms over his chest.

Eddie tilts his head as if he's listening to something, "No, V, don't. We can solve this without biting anyone's head off. I just need a little time to talk to them."

**"Time is something that our Nibble is running out of, Eddie. We don't have time for this! If he won't move out of our way, we will move him ourselves!"** A black oil-like substance begins to cover Eddie's body. Aizawa grabs the ends of his scarf and prepares to activate his quirk. When the transformation is complete, Venom is now towering above the grumpy, sleep deprived teacher. He reaches out and grabs Aizawa's left collarbone and half of his neck with a massive clawed hand.

"Holy shit," Aizawa activates his erasure quirk, but to his utter shock, Venom is completely unaffected.

Venom bares his teeth in a wicked grin at Aizawa, **"It is a testament to our unending mercy that we do not bite your head off right here and now."**

"That's enough!" All Might snaps, "This is neither the time nor the place. Venom, can you really help (Y/N)?"

The giant symbiote releases Aizawa, "**We cured her the last time we bit her, we can cure her again. Nibble's fever may last for a few more days, but she'll live."**

All Might nods his head, "Then go ahead and do whatever you have to do to make her better."

Aizawa looks over at All Might, "Are you sure about this, All Might?"

Venom literally picks the smaller man up and moves him to the side before moving towards the bed that you're on. Recovery Girl walks over to stand beside Aizawa. "This is the only option we have, Aizawa-san. I cannot heal her...the venom is destroying her body faster than my quirk can heal it."

Venom stops beside your bed and holds his hand over your chest. The black oil-like substance that is the alien symbiote begins to leave Eddie's body and disappears into your body. All Might's, Aizawa's, and Recovery Girl's brows all furrow, "What just happened? Did you just transfer your quirk to her?"

Eddie shakes his head, "Venom is doing what he can to heal her. Look," he nods at your unconscious body and All Might, Aizawa, and Recovery Girl watches in amazement as the bite wound on your shoulder slowly heals.

**"Nibble is in worse shape than we thought, Eddie. There's a bunch of chemicals in her body making her infertile."**

"Chemicals? Making her infertile?" It then dawns on Eddie exactly what Venom is talking about. "Dude, that's from her birth control, leave it alone."

Venom chuckles, **"Too late."**

Recovery Girl says, "In all my years I've never seen a quirk like this."

"Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is similar to Venom only it can't be transferred to someone else." Aizawa states.

**"We should tell them, Eddie. We can trust them."**

Eddie rubs the back of his head, "Are you sure, V?"

**"Yes, Nibble trusts them and we trust Nibble. Besides if they reveal our secret we will reveal to the world his."**

All the conscious humans in the room look confused, "What are you talking about, V?"

Venom's head emerges from your chest on a long thick strand and surprises the three U.A. teachers. **"Nibble's mate is dying."**

Eddie is stunned, "All Might is dying?! How can you tell?"

Venom's long tongue emerges from his mouth, **"I can smell it. He's missing his stomach and his respiratory system is irreparable."**

All Might begins violently coughing up blood in his shock and loses his hold on his hero form. Steam fills the room and when it clears Toshinori is standing there with his hero costume hanging off of his skeletal frame. Eddie's eyes widen, "Damn..."

Toshinori wipes the blood away from his mouth with the sleeve of his costume. "Please don't tell anybody about this Mr. Brock."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I have an alien parasite living inside my body that needs to eat people's brains to survive. So I know a thing or two about keeping a secret."

**"I AM NOT A PARASITE! APOLOGIZE! NOW!"** Venom snarls, getting in Eddie's face and baring his fangs.

Eddie chuckles, "Well, you do require a host to survive and eat their organs if they don't feed you...So, yeah, you're kinda..."

Venom forces your body to stand up from the bed then starts to envelope you. You are now standing in front of Eddie as a femaleversion of Venom; you stand at 7 foot 6, covered in a black oil like substance, and you now have a temporary left arm. Venom bends down to snap her jaws in Eddie's face, **"APOLOGIZE!!"**

All Might and Aizawa both take a step back in surprise while Recovery Girl's eyebrows shoot upwards towards her hairline. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that I called you the p-word, V. Now will you get out of (Y/N) before you do more harm than good?"

Venom disappears back into your body, leaving you standing there confused. "Uh, did I miss something?" You ask, looking at Eddie who is standing in front of you then to your right at Toshinori and finally to your left at Aizawa and Recovery Girl.

Eddie sighs, "Come on, V. You know that's not what I meant."

Venom emerges from your back to nuzzle your cheek. **"Our Nibble."**

You chuckle, "Hello, Venom." You stroke underneath his jaw causing the symbiote to purr loudly. "You bit me again, didn't you?"

**"You pissed us off when we couldn't beat you, so we used our venom to weaken you. You should feel honored...it's not very often that we have to use our venom to weaken our opponent."**

Toshinori approaches you, "How are feeling, my dear?"

You smile at him, "I feel overheated, so I'm pretty sure I still have a fever. But other than that I feel fine, so I should be able to teach the rest of my classes."

"Oh no, you don't," Recovery Girl says. "You're staying here until your fever breaks, Red Force."

You look at the much smaller, older woman in amusement. You say jokingly, "What, and deprive the children of my wonderful wit and knowledge?"

Aizawa sighs, "I will speak with some of the other teachers about filling in for you until Recovery Girl releases you."

You frown slightly, "I'll be fine. I can teach the rest of my classes for today. I only have two more: classes 2-A and 3-A."

"(Y/N), please stay here and rest. At least until your temperature goes down." Toshinori says and goes to cup your right cheek with his left hand.

Venom snarls and snaps at Toshinori's hand. Toshinori quickly pulls his hand back. Black tendrils wrap around your arm and legs and force you away from Toshinori. **"Mine."**

You see Toshinori tense and his eyes narrow. You turn your head towards Venom's, "Hey, V? Are you hungry?"

Venom's head begins to bounce up and down in excitement. **"Starving."**

"Well, why don't you and Eddie go back to my apartment and make yourselves chocolate covered tater tots and chicken nuggets?"

**"Are they the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets?"**

"Of course. I know how much you love those."

Suddenly, Venom shoots from your body over to Eddie's, disappearing into his chest. **"Let's go, Eddie! Dinosaur chicken nuggets! We can make a pile of bodies and a pile of heads."**

Aizawa puts his hands in his pockets and walks towards the door to the infirmary. "I'll lead you out of the school." He walks over to the closed door.

"Thank you, Caterpillar-san." Aizawa sighs at your nickname for him.

"I guess we'll see you later back at your place. Don't forget...you and All Might each owe me an interview." Eddie tells you before turning and following Aizawa out of the room.

When they're gone, you turn to face Toshinori who is frowning at you. "You said that you would be careful."

You give him a big goofy smile, "Everything turned out just fine, Sunflower-kun. No harm, no foul, right?" Recovery Girl all of a sudden hits your right shin with her giant needle. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For winding up in my infirmary on your first day at U.A.! Just like your nephew! You better not end up being a regular like him as well."

"Dahahaha! I can't promise you that I won't, Granny-chan, but I'll at least try."

She sighs and starts to walk away, "Just like Midoriya...it must run in the family."

You laugh before turning your attention to Toshinori once again. "Aw, Toshi-kun...Don't be mad," you move closer to him and wrap your arm around his waist. "I'll stay here until my temperature goes down if it will put that beautiful smile back on your handsome face."

He smiles at you and wraps his own arms around you. "Thank you. Now that Eddie knows about my true form, I think I'll take you up on your offer to stay with you for the rest of the week."

Your smile widens, "Are you feeling a bit possessive of me, Toshi?"

His gorgeous blue eyes meet your own (e/c) orbs. "After Venom's behavior? A little."

You stand on your toes in order to place a gentle kiss on his lips while pressing your body against his. "That's kind of a turn on." Toshinori turns his head to the side and blood flies from his mouth from his surprise.

You sway slightly on your feet and before you know what's really happening, you find yourself being lifted bridal style into Toshinori's arms. He walks over to the bed that you were lying on before and puts you down. He kisses your forehead, "Get some more rest, (N/N)-chan, and maybe Recovery Girl will give you the all clear to at least teach your 3-A class." You pout slightly causing him to chuckle, "I'm going to go and find Izuku to tell him that you're okay. I'm sure that he's been very worried about you. We all were, my dear."

You yawn then grin at him, "You're not going to be rid of me that easily, Toshi-kun. You're stuck with me now because I don't plan on ever letting you go."

**A/N: I kinda got carried away with this chapter. Originally, I only planned for Venom to make a small appearance in this chapter, but the antihero always seems to be able to make his way into the spotlight. However, this chapter is the last appearance of Venom...at least for now. The next chapter is going to be a bonus lemon chapter for Valentine's Day. It's not necessary to read so anyone who wants to skip it can.****Thank you all for leaving comments! They really keep me motivated!**


	20. Bonus Lemon Chapter: Valentine's Day

**VALENTINE'S DAY BONUS CHAPTER**

**_Important Note: This chapter is nothing but smut so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Nothing important to the story line happens in it._**

Toshinori has invited you over to his house for a romantic dinner for two tonight. He told you that he plans on cooking your favorite meal and since he's doing something special for you, you decide that you want to buy something special for tonight. You're hoping that tonight's going to be the first time that you and Toshinori have sex in his hero form.

Currently, you're at a local lingerie store looking for a sexy little number for tonight. You're looking through the racks of sexy clothes, but nothing is really catching your eye. After almost 40 minutes, you are just about to give up when you find the perfect outfit. You take it off of the rack and hold it up against your body. You chuckle to yourself, "It's perfect." You check the size and your smile widens. "And it's my size. Tonight, Bunny-sama is going to have a pretty little doe to chase around." You pay for the sexy outfit and leave the store.

You return to your apartment to start getting ready for tonight. You shower, blow dry your hair, and put on light makeup. You go through your clothes and pick out a white blouse and a pair of hot pink pants that have red hearts all over them. After getting dressed, you pick up the store bag that still has the sexy outfit in it and walk out the door.

You arrive at Toshinori's house a little before 7 p.m. and knock on the door. After a minute or two, Toshinori opens the door. He's wearing a yellow dress shirt and dark gray slacks with a frilly red, white, and blue apron on over his clothes. You giggle at his apron, "Hello, (N/N)-chan." He bends down and places a passionate kiss on your lips. "Come on in and make yourself at home. Dinner is almost done."

"Thanks, handsome." You walk past Toshinori and slip off your shoes.

Toshinori notices the bag in your hand and curiously asks you, "What's in the bag, (N/N)-chan?"

A huge smile appears on your face and you wink at him. "It's a special surprise for after we eat." You wiggle your eyebrows at him and he chuckles.

You walk into the living room and place the bag down on the Navy blue couch. You then follow Toshinori into the kitchen. As Toshinori finishes cooking the food, you are sitting at the table and telling him a story about your childhood. "When I was about 8, my friends dared me to pull a prank on the school principal. So I broke into his office and hid in the bottom drawer of his desk; it was one of those old fashioned desks with drawers like those on file cabinets; well, I removed everything that was in it and managed to squeeze myself into it." You chuckle, "You should've seen the principal's face when he opened the drawer and I popped up."

Toshinori laughs, "It sounds like you were quite the troublemaker when you were a kid." He brings a couple of candles over to the table and lights them.

You smirk at him, "Oh, I was a little hellion. I'm pretty sure that the school had my dad's number on speed dial." Toshinori laughs heartily as he places a plate of (y/f/food) down in front of you along with a cup of tea. "Thank you, Toshinori."

"You're welcome, my dear," he says, sitting down across from you with a bowl of chicken broth. "I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately, my stomach can't handle it."

You give him a loving smile, "You should've cooked something that we both could eat, instead of going to the trouble of making two different meals."

Toshinori waves his hands in front of him, "Oh, no, it was no trouble at all. I love to cook. Besides there's not a lot of things that I can eat now and you shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

You cup his cheek, "Toshinori, I love you. I love you so much that I'm willing to eat whatever you can eat if it will make things easier for you."

The two of you spend the rest of the dinner sharing stories from your childhoods and laughing. After the both of you are finished eating, you insist on helping Toshinori with the dishes.

As the two of you walk to the living room, Toshinori stops to blow out the candles. When the two of you reach the couch, you manage to push him down then straddle his lap. You capture his lips in a heated kiss. The two of your lips move in sync and you grind your covered core against Toshinori's hardening cock. He gasps in pleasure and you take this opportunity to snake your tongue into his mouth. Your tongue wrestles with his for dominance while you continue to grind against him. You unbutton his dress shirt and slip it off of his shoulders. You break the kiss to begin kissing along Toshinori's jaw. Without your lips pressed against his, his moans now fill the air as you nip and suck at his neck. Toshinori reaches up and begins to knead and squeeze your breasts as he moves his hips upwards to meet yours. You can feel your panties starting to get wet. You suddenly stop grinding against him causing him to whine a little in protest. You move your head away from his neck and tangle your fingers in his messy blonde hair. You place a quick kiss on his lips, but pull away before he can deepen it. "I'm going to go change into your special surprise. I'll be right back." You then get off of his lap, grab the bag that you brought with you, then make your way to the downstairs guest bathroom.

10 minutes later, you emerge from the bathroom wearing a hot pink velvet strapless bodysuit with faux black fur above the breast and a black fuzzy bunny tail on your butt. You're also wearing fuzzy pink and black rabbit ears and a black choker with a pink velvet bow. You're also wearing black, small hole fishnet stockings.

You walk back into the living room and when Toshinori sees you his jaw drops. "Can Bunny-sama come out and play? There's a pretty little doe (A/N: a female rabbit is called a doe and a male rabbit is called a buck) that needs a big, strong buck to pin her down and ravage her." You turn your back to him and wiggle your ass, making the fluffy black rabbit tail shake.

You hear a low, deep growl and look over your shoulder to see that Toshinori has changed into his hero form. He stands up from the couch; his bangs nearly touching the ceiling. His bare immensely muscular torso causes your pussy to clench and becomea little bit more wet. "So...my little doe wants to be dominated, huh?" He gives you a large smile and his cerulean eyes shine with lust. "Well, fear not! Because I am here!"

He takes a step towards you and you grin mischievously, "Did I forget to mention that you have to...catch me first!" You take off running across the living room.

You hear All Might chuckle, "We're really going to do this, huh, (N/N)-chan?" You stop and wiggle your ass at him again. "Well then...it looks like I have a rascally rabbit to catch."

You laugh and take off running, carefully avoiding the furniture. All Might catches you within a minute and has you pinned against the wall. He hooks his right index finger into the top of your strapless leotard and gives it a gentle tug. "Hey, don't rip the outfit, Bunny-sama. I actually like this costume."

"I'll buy you a new one," he then rips the leotard off. He then rips off your fishnet stockings, leaving you in just the bunny ears, choker, and your blue, red, and white All Might thong. The giant man laughs heartily at your underwear. "Really? You went out and bought a thong as well?"

"Of course. I love wearing underwear with your name on them. You know, to mark what is your's."

He smashes his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. He then pulls your thong down and lets it fall down to the floor. You tangle your hand in his hair and deepen the kiss. He grasps both of your butt cheeks with his hands and gives them a squeeze. You gasp into the kiss and All Might slips his thick tongue into your mouth. He lifts you off of the ground and you wrap your legs around his waist. He moves his hands to the back of your thighs then breaks the kiss before lifting you higher. He puts a leg over each of his shoulders then nuzzles his head in between your legs. He starts to place gentle kisses to your inner right thigh. He kisses up towards your core and soon you can feel his warm breath hitting your damp core causing you to squirm. He lightly slaps your ass, "Hold still." You comply and All Might let's out a pleased hum against you sending vibrations through your folds and causing you to moan. His tongue licks up your slit before plunging inside of you. You moan loudly as All Might begins thrusting his wet, thick tongue in and out of your pussy. You mewl in pleasure and arch your back. He moves his right hand around to start rubbing your clit with his long index finger. Your breath hitches and your moans become louder. All Might stops rubbbing at your clit with his finger and instead starts to lap at it with his tongue. He then inserts his long, thick middle finger into your womanhood causing you to call out his name. He slowly begins to pump his finger in and out of you while stroking and sucking at your clit with his tongue and mouth. After a minute, he adds another finger inside of you and increases the speed of his pumping. "Toshinori!" you cry out his name as the pleasure inside of you builds. He adds a third finger and the pleasure increases. He curls his fingers and brushes that special spot deep inside of you. "There! Right there, Toshi! Oh, fuck!" All Might pumps his fingers inside of your soaking wet pussy faster, repeatedly hitting your g-spot. The knot of pleasure in your belly suddenly explodes causing you to scream All Might's name as well as his real name over and over again.

All Might removes his fingers then puts them in his mouth to clean them. He takes his fingers out of his mouth, "Delicious! Now to the bedroom!" He lowers you until he can carry you bridle style. He carries you up the stairs and to the master bedroom. He gently lays you down on the red comforter of his extremely large bed. "Let me get a condom and then I will fuck you into blissful oblivion."

As he starts to walk away, you reach out with your arm and grab his hand to stop him. "Wait...I want you to fuck me bare. I want you to fill me up with your cum."

All Might looks surprised, "Are you sure, (Y/N)?"

You nod, "Yeah. I put in a VCF so it should be fine."

He grunts then unbuckles his belt before taking off his slacks, leaving him in his red boxer briefs. He then takes off his underwear, freeing his huge erection. You can't help but to stare at All Might's long, thick cock. You can see a bead of precum leaking out of the slit and lick your lips. You start to sit up so that you can lick up the precum, but All Might forces you back down. "I don't think so. I'm in charge this time." He then flips you over onto your stomach and pulls you to the edge of the bed. He has to bend his knees slightly in order to line his member up with your opening from behind. He rubs his cock through your soaking wet folds in order to use your juices as a lube. Once he's satisfied, he slowly starts to ease himself inside of you. Your pussy is being stretched to its limits as All Might penetrates deeper inside of you causing you to cry out in pleasure. He grunts at how tight you are around his dick. "You feel so wonderful around my cock, my dear. So warm and tight..." He finally bottoms out and gives you a moment to adjust to his size. You buck your hips backwards to show All Might that you're ready for him to start moving. Your actions only result in a sharp slap to your right buttcheek. "No. Bad girl. I'm in charge and I'll move when _I'm_ ready." He grips your hips tightly, "Now...I want you to beg for me."

You whimper in frustration, but decide to give him what he wants in order to get what you want. "Please, All Might...I need you. Your cock feels so good buried so deep and stretching my tight pussy to it's limit. I need you to pound into me without mercy, to fuck me senseless. I need to feel your seed filling me up." All Might moans at your words and starts to pull out. He then sharply thrusts back into you from behind, his balls managing to smack into your swollen clitoris. You cry out in pleasure and All Might moans. He sets a steady pace of thrusting in and out of your pussy, pulling your hips backwards to meet his own. "Oh...oh, fuck...I...don't know if I'm...going to...last very long...Toshinori..." You tell him between pants. You try to rise up onto your forearm, but All Might puts a hand on your back and forces you down face first into the mattress.

He gives a particularly hard thrust causing you to scream his name when he hits your g-spot. "That's okay...I'm not...sure...how long...I'm going...to last...either." He continues to ruthlessly pound into your pussy causing pleasure to build inside of you once again. "Shit...so good...I am...so lucky...to be...with someone...as wonderful...as you."

Your orgasm suddenly overtakes you and you scream in pleasure. All Might continues to fuck you through your orgasm, the spasming walls of your vagina causing him to growl in pleasure as your body tries to coax his own orgasm from him. His thrusting soon becomes more wild and his dick begins to twitch inside of you as his own orgasm quickly approaches. "Cum for me...Bunny-sama...Fill my womb...with your hot...seed."

He thrusts deeply into you one last time, the swollen head of his cock pressing against the opening of your cervix, and grunts loudly as his semen rushes inside of you. He keeps your bottom half pressed up against him as he fills you full, the excess of his essence spilling out around his cock.

Once he's finished, he pulls out of you and steam fills the room as he's forced back into his true form. Toshinori collapses on the bed beside you on the bed. You turn over onto your left side to face him. "Cuddle time! Yay!" You toss your arm over him and snuggle up to him.

Toshinori chuckles and turns onto his side to look at you. "You should rest while you can...I'm not quite through with you yet."

**_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! _**


	21. Happy Birthday, Daddy!

_Chapter 17: Happy Birthday, Daddy!_

**_A/N: I've had several people point out to me about the reader's birth control in the bonus chapter and how Venom cleaned it from her system in the previous chapter. So I went back and changed that small part in the bonus lemon chapter to where the reader's character put in birth control._****_Also, this is chapter is dedicated to Red-Haired Shanks because today is his birthday! _**

The next morning Toshinori is woken up by the ringing of your cell phone.

"_Making a delivery, of Bink's sake through the sea._

_Through today and through tomorrow all your dreams will lay._

_Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart._

_Don't you frown and don't feel down but live to seize the day."_

"(Y/N)-chan, your phone is ringing," Toshinori says sleepily while running his hand up and down your bare side in an attempt to wake you up.

You groan and mumble, "So answer it." You roll over and bury your face in your pillow.

Toshinori is unsure about answering your phone, but sits up and reaches over your body to pick it up from the nightstand. He swipes right to answer the call and says, "Hello?"

There's a small pause before a deep male's voice says, "Hello, lad. I think in my drunken state that I may have called the wrong number. I'm calling to speak to my daughter. Is (Y/N) there?"

Toshinori's muscles tense up and a light blush appears across his cheeks in slight embarrassment at being caught with this man's daughter. "Uh, y-yes. S-she's right h-here. J-just a s-second," Toshinori then starts to gently shake you, "(Y/N)...(Y/N), wake up. Your f-father wants to talk to you."

You reluctantly roll over onto your back then hold out your hand and Toshinori puts it in your hand. You quickly put it on speaker and sleepily say, "Hiya, daddy."

"Hi, princess. Who was the lad that answered your phone?"

You yawn, "That was Toshinori."

"The same Toshinori that Hawk-Eye told me about 3 months ago?"

"The very same. And you're on speaker, daddy."

Toshinori is nervously wringing his huge hands together. "Hello, i-it's nice to speak with you sir."

Your father chuckles slightly, "There's no need to call me sir, Toshinori. My name's Shanks. How long have the two of you been dating now?" He slurs his words slightly.

You sit up in bed and let Toshinori's black sheet and red comforter pool on your lap, leaving your bare chest exposed for Toshinori to see. "Uh...about 5 months, I think." Toshinori is trying to cover you back up with the sheets, his face red. You slap at his hands and whisper to him, "Knock it off, Toshi. Daddy can't see us, he has no idea that we're naked."

"Dahahaha!" Your father laughs, "I do now. Anyway, I've got to say I'm impressed. I think this is the longest relationship you've ever been in, princess." Your father teases you.

"Daaaddddyyyy," you whine in embarrassment.

Your father chuckles, "Toshinori must be pretty special, huh? I might actually have to give the dad speech, huh?"

You look over at Toshinori and give him a loving smile. "Yes, he is very special. I love him, daddy."

There's a moment of silence on the other end of the line, "You love him, huh? That's the first time I heard you say that about someone you're dating. I guess that means I really _do_ have to give him the dad speech now, since it seems like you plan on keeping him around."

"What's the dad speech?" Toshinori asks.

"It's a little speech all good dads give their daughter's boyfriend; where they threaten to kick the boyfriend's ass if they ever hurt their daughter. Let me tell you something, lad...I'm a man of my word and I always keep my promises. And I promise that I will hunt you down and beat you within an inch of death if you ever hurt my little girl in any way." Toshinori swallows nervously and you laugh loudly. "Oh? What's so funny, princess?"

"Well, daddy...you haven't even met Toshi yet." You wink at the blonde haired man before continuing, "For all you know he could be one of the top heroes in the world."

Toshinori begins to cough in surprise at your words. "I wouldn't care if he was All Might...nobody hurts my baby girl. Nobody." His words slur once again. "Now that, that bit of unpleasantness is done...guess what today is princess?!" Your father says excitedly and in your mind's eye you can see him bouncing from one foot to the other like an excited 5 year old.

"Daddy, have you been drinking?"

"Well, it is a special day, so...I may have had a huge party last night."

You chuckle, "Is it the 9th again already?"

"Yep!" He says cheerfully.

"Happy birthday, old man! How old are you now?"

Your father gives a tiny huff of fake indignation, "Really? You don't know how old your own father is? I'm hurt."

"I know how old you are!" You then begin to mutter to yourself, "Let's see, you had me when you were 15 and I'm 30 now so that makes you 45." **(A/N: I aged Shanks up a little for this story. He's actually 39 in the One Piece storyline.)** Toshinori begins coughing up blood and you look over at him in worry. When the coughing continues for more than a couple of minutes, you put your phone down on the nightstand then turn to rub Toshinori's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Is he alright?" Shanks asks in concern.

"Toshi has some health problems, daddy, but he'll be okay."

"I see."

Once Toshinori's coughing calms down you ask him, "Are you okay? What surprised you so much that it sent you into such a bad coughing fit?"

Toshinori looks down at his red comforter in shame and clenches his fist. "I'm older than your father."

"So what?" Both you and Shanks say at the same time.

"We're both over the age of consent so our age really doesn't matter. At least it doesn't to me."

"I agree with my daughter. The only time age really matters is when one of the people is under the age of 16. **(A/N: did you guys know that the age of consent in Japan is 13? That seemed a little too young to me so I compromised between America's AoC and Japan's.)** Since, you're both older than that, the only thing that really matters now is that you love each other. You do love my daughter, right?"

Toshinori looks up into your (e/c) eyes and gives you a brilliant smile. He grabs your hand in one of his own; his hand easily covering yours completely. "I love her with all my heart."

You return his smile and throw yourself at him. He easily catches you and you straddle his lap. You press your lips against his in a passionate kiss. You hear your father clear his throat and ask in a teasing tone of voice, "Should I call back later?"

Toshinori breaks the kiss and looks over at his digital alarm clock. "No, it's okay. I have to go to meet young Izuku for our morning training soon." He stands up from the bed and stretches. He turns around and kisses the top of your head, "Would you like me to make you some breakfast before I leave?"

"Only if you plan on joining me."

"And I'll have some sausage, eggs, and pancakes with maple syrup." Shanks teases.

"Sure, and we'll ship it first class on NotHappening Airlines," you tease back.

"At least they have better service than FlyingFuck Airlines," your father replies.

"Dahahaha!" You and your father break out laughing.

Toshinori chuckles at the two of you while walking over to his dresser and pulling out a clean pair of boxers and slipping them on. "I'm going to start making breakfast, my dear. It was nice speaking to you, Shanks-san."

"Dahahaha! It's just Shanks. It was nice talking to you too, Toshinori. I look forward to meeting you at the end of the week."

"Huh?" You and Toshinori say simultaneously while looking at the phone in confusion.

"Dahahaha! I'm coming to stay in Japan for a little while. At least until the upcoming Sports Festival is over and maybe a couple of weeks after."

"That's great news, daddy! You can meet both Toshi and Izuku!"

"Of course! You and Toshinori have to take me to the best bar in town! And I definitely want to get to know my grandson!"

You chuckle, "Sure, daddy, but Toshi doesn't drink."

"Really?!" He sounds surprised, "Huh, I guess that whole 'girls falling for guys who remind them of their fathers' thing isn't true, huh?"

You chuckle, "I would think that you would be kinda grateful for that, Mr. I-had-a-kid-when-I-was-only-fifteen."

Toshinori walks over to you and kisses your forehead before making his way out of the bedroom and downstairs to his kitchen. You stand up from the bed and limp over to Toshinori's dresser. You grab one of Toshinori's clean white t-shirts from his drawers then slip it on. It's extremely big on you; the hem of the shirt stops mid thigh and the neck droops low nearly exposing your breasts.

"Speaking of my grandson...did Izuku get into U.A.? I remember you telling me that he was a late bloomer and didn't have much experience with his quirk when he took the entrance exam." As your father is speaking you make your way downstairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen.

You sit down at the table and watch Toshinori cook. "Yes, he did make it into U.A! Daddy, you would have been so proud of Izuku! He saved a girl from a gigantic faux villain robot! Unfortunately, the power of his quirk broke his right arm and both of his legs. Actually, he hurts himself every time he uses his quirk."

Your father chuckles, "Reminds me of you when you were little."

This surprises you and grabs Toshinori's attention. "What are you talking about, daddy?"

"Well, you probably don't remember this, princess, but when your quirk first manifested, when you were 4 years old, you were constantly hurting yourself when you used your quirk. Of course, you never truly broke any of your bones...a few hairline fractures, sure, but nothing like Izuku's injuries."

"Do you know why that happened?" You ask him.

"Yeah. It turns out you were focusing too much of your quirk in just one area. Like when you fractured your left leg when you kicked a boy who was looking up your dress...I'm still very proud of you for that by the way...Anyway, you had only focused your willpower in that leg at the timeand I bet Izuku is doing the same thing. Instead of evenly distributing his power throughout his entire body, he's only focusing it in the areas he's about to use. So when he releases that power, it overwhelms his body and breaks his bones."

Toshinori turns around to face you and the phone. "How did you teach her to use her quirk without hurting herself?"

"Well, the first is obvious...lots of physical training to strengthen her body. Then I had to teach her how to distribute her willpower evenly throughout her body."

"Any advice on how to do that?" Toshinori asks, now completely engrossed in talking with your father. You stand up, take the spatula from his hand, then walk over to the stove to tend to the eggs.

"Well, when I was training (Y/N) I told her to think of her power like a blanket and to make sure she completely covers herself with it. It took some time and I had to use my own quirk to guide her, but she did learn how to do it." Toshinori is deep in thought, but is pulled out of it when Shanks continues. "I'll be more than happy to train with Izuku and see if there's anything that I can do to help him while I'm in Japan."

Toshinori smiles, "That would be great. Because I have no idea how to keep the boy from hurting himself when using his quirk."

"Dahahaha! I know the feeling. (Y/N) was quite the handful when she was younger."

Toshinori chuckles, "She's still a handful."

You look over your shoulder and stick your tongue out at him. "Oh? What's she done now?"

"Hey! I did nothing wrong! I was just teaching the students!" You huff with a small pout on your face.

"For her first class, she fought with an antihero friend of hers and ended up being bitten..."

"Bitten?! Was it Venom again? I asked you to stay away from him, (Y/N)." Shanks begins to scold you and you automatically make a cute puppy dog face, with big sparkling eyes and a small shy smile. You hold your hands together behind your back while looking down at your feet. "That adorable look doesn't work when I can't see it, princess. Nyah!" He says, while obviously sticking his tongue out.

Toshinori looks up at you then asks Shanks, "How did you know that she's making an adorable face?"

"That's what I call her 'get-out-of-trouble-with-daddy' face. She makes it everytime she knows that she's in trouble with me."

Toshinori laughs, "I can see why it gets her out of trouble."

"Dahahaha!"

"Shanks-san...I mean...Shanks, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away, Toshinori!" Your father says cheerfully.

"(Y/N) told me that you're her father, but not her brother's...so why do you refer to Izuku as your grandson?"

"Because to me family doesn't end with blood. I consider Izuku my grandson and Inko my daughter because they share a special bond with my daughter. Just like if you marry my daughter, you will be my son," he laughs, "even if you are older than me!"

Toshinori's smile is absolutely gorgeous and you can't help but admire him as you place a small plate of eggs down in front of him. "Now, now...we've only been dating for 5 months. It's too soon to be thinking about the m-word."

Toshinori looks down at his plate, "Oh! I was supposed to be making breakfast for you (Y/N)-chan! I'm so sorry."

You chuckle, "It's okay, Toshi-kun. I didn't mind at all. Daddy, we're going to let you go so that we can eat. I love you and happy birthday, daddy!"

"I love you too, princess. And Toshinori?"

"Yes, Shanks?"

"Take good care of my baby girl."

"I will, Shanks. Happy birthday and I look forward to meeting you soon."

After saying your final good-byes, you hang up. As you're sitting down across from Toshinori, he looks at you and says, "Your dad seems like a really nice man."

You nod, "He is...unless you hurt someone he cares about...Or, on the very, very rare occasion, if he just doesn't like someone."


	22. Break in at UA

**Chapter 18: Break in at U.A.**

After breakfast, you get dressed in the spare set of clothes that you left at Toshinori's house last week while Toshinori takes a quick shower. He emerges from the bathroom dressed in baggy tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt. "That's right...you don't have to teach today because you have to go to Minato. Which means you get to wear your regular clothes." You let out an overdramatic sigh, "I miss my funky pants."

Toshinori laughs, "You know you can still wear them _after_ school right?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to make the students smile every day with my wonderful sense of fashion." You say as you slip on your shoes then limp out of the front door.

Toshinori slips on his own shoes then follows you out the door. "You can always talk to Principal Nezu. I'm sure he'll let you wear your pants to school at least one day out of week." He tells you while locking the door.

You wrap your arm around him from behind and move your head over his shoulder. You stand on the tips of your toes then place a kiss to his left cheek. "That's a great idea! I'm definitely going to do that."

You release your hold on him and he turns around to face you. "Be careful today, my dear." He places a chaste kiss on your lips.

"I will be. You be careful too. Don't bore yourself to death with all that paperwork." You return his kiss with one of your own. "I love you, Toshinori."

He gives you a beautiful smile that lights up his face. "I love you too. And I'll see you tonight for that interview with Eddie at your apartment."

The two of you part ways going in opposite directions; Toshinori towards the beach and you towards your apartment.

You arrive at U.A. a few hours later only to see a mass of reporters near the entrance. You see them harassing some of the students, but decide against interfering since dealing with the press is a common occurrence when being a hero and this is an excellent learning experience for them.

That is until a female reporter with brown hair grabs a third year female student with long periwinkle colored hair...that's when you decide to step in. You walk over to her; with a slight limp thanks to last night's activities with All Might; and clear your throat. "Excuse me, ma'am, please don't put your hands on our students."

The female reporter spins around to face you and she gulps because you kind of tower over her. "I...I was...just asking the students about All Might."

"That's fine, but please don't physically try to stop them." The reporter just nods nervously and you give her a huge smile, "Relax...I'm not going to hurt you." You turn to look at the blue haired third year student, who is staring at you with stars in her eyes and bouncing up and down, "You should be heading to class, young lady. I will see you later in the day for your Advanced Hero Behavior class." She bounces away, squealing in excitement. You see her stop in front of two third year boys; one with spikey dark blue hair and elf like ears while the other is tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. You chuckle to yourself as the short periwinkle haired girl begins animatedly talking to her friends.

"Y-you're Red Force, aren't you? The former Number 1 female hero in America?" The reporter asks, bringing your attention back to her. Her question also gains the attention of several of the other reporters and they start to move towards you.

You respond cheerfully with, "That's me! Although, I don't know about being the former Number 1 female hero in America...I'm pretty sure that Wonder Woman and Storm could both easily beat me. Especially Storm."

The reporter becomes excited, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"I have about 5 minutes before school starts so I don't mind." Several other reporters are now standing around you and holding microphones towards you.

For the next 5 minutes you answer the reporters questions, most of which involve All Might: what's it like working with All Might? Is All Might as wonderful in person as he is on TV? What is your personal opinion on the Number 1 hero? Finally, the 5 minutes are up and you excuse yourself, but as you turn to walk away, the female reporter from earlier asks you another question. "Red Force, could you go inside and ask All Might to come outside and give us an interview?"

You turn back around and tell her, "I'm sorry, but he's not here. He has the day off from teaching today." You see Izuku standing just inside of the gate of the school waving at you. "Now if you ladies and gentlemen will excuse me, I have to be going."

You limp away from the reporters, some of them following you and asking more questions. You just wave them off and continue walking. The reporters stop just outside of the barrier, most knowing that the huge steel doors will slam shut if they try to enter the school grounds.

As soon as you reach your nephew he asks, "Are you okay, Aunt (Y/N)? You're limping...are you still hurt from yesterday's fight?" The two of you start to walk side by side to the entrance of U.A.

You rub the back of your head, "Uh...no. I'm not limping because of the fight with Venom."

Izuku tilts his head in confusion, "Then why are you limping? Did you get in a fight with a villain?"

A light blush appears on your cheeks, "No...and trust me when I tell you that you really don't want to know why I'm limping Izuku-kun. Just let it go."

Izuku looks like he still wants to ask you questions, but you distract him by asking, "So what did you think about my fight with Venom?"

Your plan works and Izuku begins to go on and on about how amazing the fight was and how terrifying Venom is. He then begins to analyze the fight and speculate about Venom's powers. Before long, the two of you arrive in front of the door to the 1-A classroom. "Well, this is your stop Izuku-kun!" You grin mischievously then pinch his left cheek with your right hand, "Have a good day, my little green valley! And I will see you soon!"

"Aunty! You're embarrassing me..." Izuku protests with bright red cheeks.

You chuckle, "As your grandpa always tells me: we're family...it's my job to embarrass you." You tussle his hair, "Besides you're not nearly as embarrassed right now as you would have been if I had told you about how a certain 'activity' with All Might is the reason that I'm limping." Izuku just gives you a puzzled look causing you to giggle. "You better get inside...the bell is about to ring."

"Eep!" Izuku let's out a tiny squeak before turning to open the door then rushing inside. The door closes and you start to walk away. You're halfway down the hallway when you hear Izuku's loud shout of "OH MY GOD!" You laugh loudly, knowing that your nephew finally figured out what you meant by 'certain activity'.

Since the morning is when the students in the hero courses are taking their regular classes, you don't really have any morning classes. So you spend this timepreparing for your upcoming classes in the afternoon. You have reserved Training Grounds Gamma for the afternoon and plan on using it with all three of your classes today. Since you didn't have a chance to get to know your 2-A and 3-A classes yesterday, you decide to introduce yourself and have them introduce themselves before taking them out to Training Grounds Gamma. However, with Class 1-A you're planning on immediately taking them out to the training grounds. All three classes will be put through the same excerise. They will be put into groups of 5 and will have to find and capture the villain, aka you. If the group manages to capture you and keep you restrained for three minutes then they win. However, if you manage to restrain all of the members of the hero team or manage to destroy a certain amount of the fake city before they can stop you then you win. You plan on holding back with class 1-A and 2-A, but with class 3-A you're going to go all out...Well, maybe not _all_ out...you don't want to actually hurt any of the students.

It takes you all morning to set up the training grounds for your classes, but you manage to finish by lunch. You walk to the teachers' lounge and grab your bento box. You start to head for the cafeteria to ask Izuku if he'd like to have lunch with you when the school's alarm goes off. Your muscles immediately tense and you turn around to head back the way you came. As you pass by the teachers' lounge on your way towards the entrance to the school, you hear an unfamiliar male voice speaking quietly within the room. "Where is it? I know it's in here..."

You quietly open the door and step inside. You see a slim, young man with white hair bending over the desk that the hero course teachers all share. "I don't know who you are or why you would pull a stunt like this, but the only way that you're leaving this school is in handcuffs."

The man turns around to face you and you notice that he has a dismembered hand covering most of his face. "Ah, Red Force...what a surprise to see you here. Shouldn't you be out there helping to calm down all those panicking little future heroes?" You watch as he scratches at his neck.

You drop your bento box then clench your fist and cover your arm with your armor. "I'll give you one chance to give yourself up without a fight."

"I can't do that," the man says calmly. You lunge towards him with your fist pulled back and throw a punch at him. He dodges to your right, successfully avoiding your punch. He reaches out with one of hishands and grabs your forearm. You're caught off guard when your armor starts to disintegrate, but react quickly by lashing out with your quirk and pushing the white haired man away from you. This time you cover your entire body with your armor before attacking again. "Kurogiri, get me out of here."

A purplish-black mist appears and the white haired man steps inside and disappears. You come to a stop as the last of the mist vanishes. "Well, shit," you mutter under your breath while releasing your armor. You look down at your arm and see that it's an angry red color where the man grabbed you. If it wasn't for your armor, your arm would have been ruined by that guy's quirk.

You sigh, running your hand through your hair as you walk over to the desk to try and figure out what the man was looking for. But you don't see anything at all out of place or missing on top of the desk. You open each of the drawers, but still find nothing out of place. You close the drawers then leave the teachers' lounge. You need to find Principal Nezu and the other teachers to inform them of what happened.

You make your way through the crowded hallways, telling students to go to their homeroom classrooms and stay there until their teachers arrive. You finally make it outside only to see the police leading away members of the press. Aizawa and Hizashi are nearby so you walk over to them. "Have either of you seen Principal Nezu?"

They look over at you and Hizashi gives you a huge smile, "There you are Red Force! You missed all of the excitement!"

"I beg to differ," you reply.

"The principal is checking on the security barrier along with Thirteen, Midnight, and Recovery Girl." Aizawa's sharp eyes immediately land on your arm, "What happened to your arm?"

You quickly tell them about what happened in the lounge. "So the media was just a distraction to get the teachers away from the lounge? Do you know what this man was looking for?" Aizawa asks.

You shake your head, "No clue. Nothing is missing or even seemed to be out of place. I need to report this to Principal Nezu, I'll talk to you guys later."

You then turn and make your way towards the security gate. You see Nezu, Midnight, Thirteen, and Recovery Girl standing just inside of the gate, the once impenetrable steel doors now reduced to rubble. "How were the ordinary members of the press able to do something like this?" Nezu says.

"The press didn't do this," you call out to them while walking down the brick pathway to them. All four of them turn around to face you, "They were merely a distraction to draw the teachers away from the lounge. I'm positive that I ran into the young man that did this to the gate inside of the lounge."

"Oh my. There was somebody in the school?" You now have the principal's and the other teachers' full attention.

You quickly filled them in on everything that happened including the man's escape. "I see..." Nezu says, "I think an emergency meeting of all the teachers is necessary after school today. I hope that you don't mind repeating your story for the rest of the teachers, Red Force?"

"Of course not, Principal Nezu," you reply as Recovery Girl is examining your arm.

She puckers up her lips and kisses your forearm. "There you go. All better, but you really should be more careful with your arm, Red Force."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." You tell her and bow slightly to her.

The bell suddenly rings and Nezu perks up, "There's the bell. We should all be getting back to our responsibilities. There's still young minds to teach after all! I'll contact All Might and the other teachers that have the day off. Now off you all go!"

**_A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be better._**


	23. Promising Future Heroes

**_Chapter 19: Promising Future Heroes._**

You walk through the door to classroom 1-A, "Good morning, future heroes!"

"Good morning, Red Force-sensei!" The class cheerfully greets you back before erupting into excited statements and questions.

"That was such an awesome fight yesterday! The way you held your own against that monster was truly manly!" Kirishima shouts then blushes, "Uh, I mean that it was awesome not that you're a man, sensei."

You chuckle, "It's fine, Kirishima-san."

"Are you all right, sensei?" "Did Recovery Girl heal you?" "W-was that guys b-bite really v-venomous?" "What happened to him after the fight?" The students rapidly ask you questions one after another.

"Whoa. One at a time. Yes, I'm fine now. Yes, Venom's bite is venomous...if it wasn't for my quirk I would have been dead within minutes. No, Recovery Girl didn't heal me, the venom was destroying my body faster than her quirk could heal it. In the end, Venom had to heal me. As for what happened to him after the fight, he was just fine...it's next to impossible to physically hurt him. Now, on to today's lesson! Everybody up! Grab your hero outfits we're going to Training Grounds Gamma!"

"Again?!"

"Yes, but this time you all will be participating." You walk towards the door and press a button on a small remote causing the hidden racks in the wall opposite the door to slide out. The students all stand up, grab their costumes from the storage racks, then walk over to the door to the classroom. You lead them through the halls to the training grounds. You stop in front of the double doors then turn around to face the students. "Go and get dressed in your hero outfits, everyone! The girls' locker room is to the left and the boys' is to the right."

Once everyone is dressed in their hero outfits, you lead them inside the vast cityscape training grounds. "Okay, young heroes, I want you all to form 4 groups of 5. You can have whomever you want on your team, but make sure that you work well together because today you all will be going up against me."

"What?!" The students all shout in disbelief, except for Todoroki, Bakugo, and Tokoyami.

"Go ahead and form your groups everyone. You have five minutes."

The students all start to talk to each other and form into groups. In the end, the four groups are: Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, Tokoyami, and Sato in Group A. Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, Hagakure, and Sero in Group B. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Ashido, and Shoji make up Group C. Ida, Aoyama, Ojiro, Koda, and Mineta make up Group D.

You hold up your hand to silence the students and get their attention. Once everyone quiets down you tell them, "I will be playing the part of the villain and as a group you heroes have to find me somewhere in this vast faux city and capture me."

"Is that all we have to do, old lady? This will be fucking easy," Bakugo says, scoffing.

You raise an eyebrow, "It won't be as easy as you think Bakugo-san. Throughout the city and inside some of these buildings are dummies representing innocent civilians. There can be any number of dummies per building; anywhere from 1 to 200. On each of these 'civilians' are sensors that will activate when the 'civilian' suffers a fatal blow. Your job, as heroes, is to capture me while keeping the civilians safe. If the hero team manages to capture the villain, me, before 15 minutes are up then they win. However, if they fail to capture me or if the city is destroyed then I win." You point over to a humongous electronic scoreboard above the bleachers on the other side of the stadium. "You all will be graded on your performance at the end of the class." The students start to whisper among themselves, "When the buzzer sounds, you're up Team A. The time will be on display on the scoreboard." You say, before activating your quirk and running off into the fake city, disappearing from the students' sights within seconds.

You run through the streets of the city, passing by dummies representing civilians heading for the section of the city you plan on using for group A. You're almost there when the buzzer goes off signaling the start of the match. You stop beside a building and raise your fist, your willpower armor covering your entire arm. "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: All Crush!" you shout then punch the side of the building causing it to violently implode, sending debris and dummies flying through the air.

You then hide to wait for Izuku's team to arrive. A few minutes pass by and hero group A arrives on the scene. You jump out of the shadows taking Izuku, Uraraka, Asui, Tokoyami, and Sato by surprise. You punch Izuku in the gut sending him flying backward. Asui is the first to recover from her surprise and sends her long tongue towards you, attempting to wrap it around your body. You sidestep her attack then grab her tongue with your armor covered hand. You use your enhanced strength to pull her off of her feet and swing her around in a circle. Dark Shadow emerges from Tokoyami's body to attack you, but you release Asui's tongue tossing her into the bird-headed boy. Uraraka and Sato run towards you from opposite directions. Just as Uraraka is about to touch you from behind, you jump high into the air and do a backflip in midair, landing behind her. Uraraka's hand touches Sato instead of you and the muscular teenager starts to float off of the ground. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Sato! I didn't expect her to jump! Release!" The boy's feet touch the ground, but before he can properly regain his footing, you kick Uraraka from behind sending her flying forward into Sato.

Izuku, Tokoyami, and Asui are now back on their feet. You raise your right leg, your bent knee reaching your waist. "Giga Impact!" You stomp your right foot down on the ground causing a wave of red willpower energy to arch outward from where your foot hits the ground. The energy wave travels an inch above the ground, causing the concrete to crack into tiny pieces.

"Watch out!" Tokoyami shouts while jumping into the air, Dark Shadow comes out and grabs Izuku and Asui right before the energy wave reaches them. The wave slams into a 5 story building causing the side of the first floor where the wave hits to partially explode, cracks appearing then quickly traveling upwards.

As the building shifts; on the verge of falling over; dummies are sent flying through the windows from the inside. As you turn and start to run away, you can hear your nephew shout, "Tokoyami, Asui, Uraraka! Save as many faux civilians as you can! Sato come with me to capture the v-villain!" He says something else, but you're now too far away to hear him. A huge grin appears on your face. You're really proud of your nephew; not only did he figure out that saving the dummies is the most important part of this exercise, but he also managed to assign each member of his team to the task that their quirks will be best at. The two physically strongest members chasing after you while the others with quirks that will allow them to save more people faster stay back to rescue the faux civilians.

The rest of the 15 minutes pass pretty quickly; they almost trap you near the end, but you manage to get away by exploiting Uraraka's quirk again. And, unfortunately, Izuku hurts himself by trying to hit you with a Detroit Smash, but you manage to get your armor up in time and are only sent flying backward a couple of feet just as the buzzer sounds, signaling that time is up.

Next is Team B's turn, which is a disaster. For 10 minutes, Bakugo doesn't work with his teammates or try to save any of the dummies. He focuses solely on trying to capture you. You've finally had enough of his attitude and confront him. You grab his fist as he throws an explosive punch at your face and let the full force your willpower wash over him, causing Bakugo's eyes to roll into the back of his head as he is knocked unconscious. You then jump up onto a building near to where the other four members of Team B are and tell them to surrender or you will drop Bakugo. Of course, you wouldn't have really dropped him, but it didn't matter because at that moment time ran out.

Team C does remarkably well. You are nearly captured multiple times. Todoroki's quirk is powerful and he knows how to use it for offense, defense, and for rescue. Yaoyorozu is also remarkably talented; her creation quirk is amazing and she has the ability to formulate plans very quickly. These two alone prove to be quite a challenge and at one point you actually have to use a low powered Rasengan to escape from them. And with Shoji on their team it proves to be impossible to hide from Team C.

Team D chooses to focus more on rescuing the faux civilians than trying to capture you. They do try to catch you when they run into you though. Ida makes a big speech about how crime never pays and that you should just give up. Mineta then pulls off a couple of balls from the top of his head and throws them at you. You dodge them, but to your surprise they stick to your cape and you can't remove them. "So, wait...your quirk is sticky, purple balls?" You can't help but to chuckle, causing Mineta to cry saying that he knows his quirk isn't amazing or flashy like everyone else's. "It's not that young Mineta...it's just...you have sticky, purple balls. Sticky, purple balls. Dahahaha!" Your lewd comment throws Team D off and Ida immediately begins to scold you by telling you that you're their teacher and an adult so you shouldn't be making such comments in front of them.

After Team D is finished, you meet with all of the students in front of the double doors that lead back into the main part of the school. "Good work today, young heroes! Most of you did very well! Now let's see how you all did." You turn to the side and point up to the scoreboard. Team B has the highest number of points while Team A came second-highest, Team C third highest, and Team D has the lowest.

Bakugo smirks, "HA! Take that you damn extras! We came in first, losers!"

You clear your throat, "Actually, Bakugo-san...your team came in last."

The students are all staring at you in confusion. That is, all except for Bakugo, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FUCKING OLD HAG?! MY TEAM HAS THE HIGHEST SCORE!" He shouts, his teeth pointed and explosions going off on the palms of his hands.

Your eyes narrow, "That 'score'" you make air quotes with your hand, "represents the number of civilians' lives that were lost during this exercise. Look at your scores closely and let the fact that those numbers are the lives of innocent men, women, and children that were lost." Bakugo's explosions stop and he becomes eerily quiet. "Nearly 3,000 lives were lost during your team's run because you refused to work together with your teammates, Bakugo. Actually, your score should be 5 points higher because your reckless actions would have not only cost you your own life, but your teammates' lives as well if I had been a real villain." Bakugo hangs his head, "Don't feel too discouraged, Bakugo-san. Most of the time taking a villain out as quickly as possible is the best way to save the most lives. But there will be times when you will come across a villain so strong that you just can't take them down on your own. You need to work on controlling your anger and working with others."

You look over at Izuku's team and he gulps. "Midoriya-san, I was impressed by how you lead your team. But you really MUST train harder to get your quirk under control. You will be no good to anyone if your teammates have to stop what they're doing to rescue you." You point at his broken right arm.

Izuku looks down at the ground, "Yes, Red Force-sensei."

You pull out an already filled out hall pass from your cleavage, "Now take this and go see Recovery Girl." Izuku hesitantly reaches out and takes it, giving you a weird look along with the rest of the class. "What? My costume doesn't have any pockets." Izuku leaves and you look over at Uraraka, "Uraraka-san, you need to be more careful when you use your quirk. It's kind of a double-edged sword and can be used to a villain's advantage as well as your own. I suggest that you work on making it to where your quirk works when someone comes into contact with any part of your body instead of just your hands."

"Yes, Red Force-sensei!" Uraraka says happily, clearly taking your advice to heart.

You turn to Todoroki, "Todoroki-san I am very impressed by your performance as well as by your judgment. You managed to put together a well-balanced team that worked almost flawlessly together. However, I am curious about why you never used your fire quirk though. But I will not pressure you to tell me. Just remember this...by choosing not to use it you will never be fighting at your full strength, which means that you're seriously handicapping yourself. My advice to you is to find a way to make peace with whatever it is that's causing you to hold back so that you can fight at your full potential."

Todoroki bows slightly, "Thank you for the compliment and advice, sensei."

You bow back at the polite young man before addressing Ida. "Your team did well, Ida-san. Your leadership was outstanding and you knew your team's limitations. I can see that you're following in your older brother's footsteps very well. But it wouldn't hurt for you to relax a little. I said one lewd comment and you ended up losing your focus. Real villains will say much more lewd comments than what I did."

"Thank you for the compliment and I will take your advice to heart, Red Force-sensei." The blue-haired boy stiffly says, and bows.

You chuckle and bow back before standing up straight and addressing the entire class. "I'm going, to be honest with all of you...this was not an easy lesson. Every time that a hero goes to confront a villain they have to not only be aware of the lives of innocent civilians, but also that truly cunning villains will use their surroundings to their advantage. Now there's still 10 minutes left in class...just enough time for everyone to shower and change out of your hero suits."

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post. It was actually extremely long so I decided to break it into 2 chapters.**


	24. Willy

**_Chapter 20: Willy._**

Your next class is with 2-A and after short introductions, you lead them out to Training Grounds Gamma. You put class 2-A through the same exercise as 1-A except that they only have 10 minutes to catch you instead of 15 and you aren't as easy on them.

After 2-A you have 3-A and you are really looking forward to fighting them. When you walk through the door to the 3-A classroom the students all start to cheer. "That was an incredible fight yesterday, Red Force-sensei!" "Yeah!" "The way you won was amazing!" "That guy was terrifying! I heard rumors that he eats people!" "I heard that his bite was venomous!" "It looked like he wasn't hurt at all even after all of those powerful attacks you hit him with." "Did you really fight with a villain that broke into the teachers' lounge during lunch today?"

You hum and smile at the third-year students, "Thank you all. Both rumors are true, but he only eats villains. As for his venomous bite, he rarely uses it preferring to just bite his opponent's head off, but when he does use it, it can kill a person in a matter of minutes. I only survived as long as I did because of my quirk. As it turns out there is no antivenin for it and even Recovery Girl's quirk cannot heal it. You are right...I never actually did any physical damage to Venom...he is nearly impossible to actually hurt and has a remarkable regeneration ability if anyone actually does manage to hurt him." Your smile fades away and you become very serious, "As for someone breaking into the lounge...I'm pretty sure that the principal would want me to stay silent about that until the teachers have had a chance to discuss it amongst ourselves. But I feel that the more eyes on the lookout for anybody that doesn't belong here the better. The rumor is true. Someone destroyed the gate to U.A. and let the press in as a distraction so that they could look for something inside of the teachers' lounge. I interrupted his search and there was a small tussle, but he managed to get away. And even though I'm sure this will never happen again, I feel that I must warn you. This man had a very dangerous quirk and if you should ever see someone who doesn't belong in U.A., you should not confront them. Instead, you should immediately get a teacher." Your smile returns, "Anyway, before we go out to the training grounds, let us get to know each other a little better. Starting with the seat closest to the door, would each of you please stand up and tell me your name along with a little something about yourselves. As for me, my real name is (L/N) (F/N). I was born in Japan, but traveled to America when I was 6. I've sailed around the world with my father and I have a nephew who is in the first year hero course. I also enjoy hanakotoba and reading comic books in my free time."

The students take turns introducing themselves until there are only three left. It's a boy with indigo hair and pointy elf-like ears's turn, but he is obviously very shy. His arms are folded on top of his desk with his head laying on top of them, and hiding his face in the space that his arms created. After some gentle coaxing, he finally stands up, but stares down at the ground. "My n-name is A-Amajiki T-Tamaki. My favorite things a-are butterflies," he says quietly then quickly sits down.

Next is the girl with long periwinkle hair. She jumps up to her feet and says excitedly, "Hi! I'm Hado Nejire and my favorite flowers are lilies and I also love Jasmine tea. You're my favorite hero...well, you and All Might. Have you ever thought about fighting All Might? I bet that would be an amazing fight! Do you find it difficult to do everyday things with only one arm? Have you ever thought about getting a prosthetic arm? Ooh...maybe you could get an arm like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist? That would be so cool!" She's bouncing up and down as she talks a mile-a-minute.

Your eyebrows raise in amazement and you let out a hearty laugh. "Dahahaha! You certainly have a lot of energy Hado-san.You're going to need it for your lesson today. I haven't fought with All Might nor do I really want to. I do have some trouble with having only one arm and I have thought about getting a prosthetic."

You turn to look at the last student and when he stands up to introduce himself you're a bit surprised by his appearance. He is tall with blond hair, the top part of which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is swept backward. His eyes are oval-shaped and bright blue. He sort of reminds you of All Might, especially with the bright smile that's on his face. "My name is Togata Mirio. My favorite food is ramen and my favorite thing is comedy. I chose my hero name as Lemillion because I want to save at least one million people!"

You smile at the happy-go-lucky teenager. "That's a wonderful aspiration, Togata-san."

"I know this is corny, Red Force-sensei, but I think that you're a-maize-ing." Mirio says and the other students all groan at the pun.

"Dahahaha! I'm a shucker for a corny pun." You reply and Mirio's eyes widen and his smile grows. "Now everybody grab your hero suits and get dressed then meet me in Training Grounds Gamma." You tell them before walking out of the door and to Training Grounds Gamma.

Ten minutes later, class 3-A arrives in their hero costumes. You explain to them about the exercise and the rules: that each team of 5 heroes has 10 minutes to track you down and capture you in order to win, but if time runs out or you manage to destroy a certain amount of the city then you win.

This time, since the students have more experience than the students in 1-A and 2-A, you only hold back a little. Team A's turn ends 4 minutes early when you manage to destroy half a mile of the faux city with a single Kamehameha. You manage to knock out all the members of Team B. You successfully avoid Team C until time runs out and you almost destroy another half-mile of the city.

Finally, it's Team D's turn. All of The Big Three are on this team so you're going to have your hands full. You take off running through the streets coming up with a plan in your head. You decide that you need to separate the hero team and take them out one by one. The buzzer rings signaling the start of the exercise. You destroy a building using a Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven before speeding a quarter mile away and destroying another with a Kabutowari then dashing off to destroy three more buildings. You come to a stop, panting, and wipe the sweat from your forehead. "I'm getting too old for this. I'm not as energetic as I once was." But then again, you have been using your quirk almost nonstop for nearly 3 hours...anybody would be exhausted by now.

Once you catch your breath, you run back to the first building that you destroyed and see the two members of Team B that aren't members of The Big Three. You knock them out fairly easily before moving on to the next destroyed building. At the next building, you see Nejire Chan levitating through the air catching dummies and putting them down on the ground. She raises back up into the air then suddenly spins around, yellow energy spiraling around her hands. "Gring Wave!" She shouts and sends the yellow energy spiraling towards you. Knowing that you won't befast enough to dodge the attack, you cover your entire body with your willpower armor, leaving you unharmed by the energy.

Before the end of the attack, you leap high in the air directly at Nejire. The yellow energy stops when you're 4 feet away from Nejire. She let's out a small 'eep' and tries to dodge, but you manage to grab her long periwinkle hair. "A word of advice, Hado-san...There's a very good reason why most female heroes don't have hair as long as yours." You then pull her hair, tossing her over your shoulder towards the ground. She manages to twist in the air and use her quirk to slow her descent. She lands on the ground and you land 100 feet away from her a moment later. You turn around to look at Nejire Chan only to see that Suneater is now by her side. You groan, "Crap...I've used my quirk too much...I'm getting exhausted. I need to end this quickly."

Suddenly, something pops up from the ground directly in front of you, delivering a powerful uppercut under your chin. "POWER!"

The force of the blow is powerful enough to make you stumble backward, but not powerful enough to break your armor. You shake your head slightly before looking at the person that hit you. Standing in front of you, and naked as the day he was born, is Lemillion. Your eyebrows shoot upwards towards your hairline and your brain goes blank in surprise for a moment. Your armor disappears when you become unfocused. Before you know what you're really doing, you open your mouth and say the first thing that pops into your mind, "Wow! Good for you! I've seen bigger penises, but not very many."

Mirio blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Heh, thanks. I wasn't intending on showing you my willy, Red Force-sensei...But I was in a rush to get over here when I saw Nejire Chan's attack and lost focus on keeping my outfit on."

The word sensei snaps you back to your senses and you look away from the teenager. "I'm going to be honest with you...I have NO idea what to do in this situation. On the one hand, I don't want to deprive you of valuable experience by taking it easy on you. On the other, you're a naked teenage boy and I'm your female teacher...I'm pretty sure that if I touch you that I will get into some SERIOUS trouble."

Mirio winks at you and grins, his tongue poking out of the right corner of his mouth. "I know what to do, Red Force-sensei." He then disappears into the ground and you cover your entire body in your willpower armor once again.

As you check your surroundings for any sign of the nude boy, Tamaki uses his tentacle fingers to wrap around you, lifts you off of the ground, then slams you back down. Your back hits the ground hard and Nejire hits you with another energy blast. Once again your armor withstands the attack, but you can feel it cracking. You manage to get back on your feet, having to dodge Suneater's tentacles. "Okay, kiddos. It's time to try out the new attack that I've come up with." You clench your fist and red energy surrounds your entire body, "You might want to get into the air. All Mighty Quake Smash!" Nejire grabs Tamaki then levitates high into the air as you punch the ground and release all of the energy generated by your willpower into the ground, creating a large crater. As the energy released travels through the ground it causes the earth to shake and large chunks to raise up. The energy hits some nearby buildings causing them to collapse. "Oookay. So this move definitely needs some more fine-tuning."

Suddenly, you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you, pinning your arms to your sides. "Gotcha! Have you heard about the guy who stole the calendar? Well, he got 12 months!" Mirio says and you can't help but to chuckle.

You move your legs to try and free yourself from his hold when you feel his solid hips press against your backside in order to restrain your lower body. Your brain goes blank again as you're reminded that the blond teenager is naked when you feel a certain erect part of his body press against you. Since your concentration has been broken your armor disappears again. "It feels like someone is excited to see me." The lewd comment slips out of your mouth without your permission. "Please tell me that you're 18."

"I will be this July. Why?"

You hold your hands up as high as you can, "LOOK AT MY HANDS! LOOK AT MY HANDS! NO TOUCHY, TOUCHY THE NAKED BOY! Oh, God...I feel like a pervert...Okay, okay! I give up! Team D wins! Now please release me Togata-san so that we can put an end to this awkward situation."

Mirio releases you and says, "I'm sorry to have put you in a situation like that, Red Force-sensei. But I couldn't see any other way to beat you. Your armor is so strong and can withstand all of our attacks." He says while covering his now fully hard member with both of his hands.

You turn around to face him, "There's no need to apologize, Togata-san. You recognized that you couldn't beat your opponent by force so you identified a weakness and used it to your advantage. I've known heroes more than twice your age who aren't nearly as wise as you are." You clear your throat, "Now, please, go and find your clothes and cover your bare necessities."

Mirio laughs, "Right away, Red Force!" He salutes you before running off to find his hero costume.

After the final bell rings and you've made sure that there aren't any 3-A students lingering in the changing rooms, you tiredly make your way to the teachers' lounge. You open the door and see that most of the teachers are already in the room. "Sorry to be tardy to the party," you manage to get out. You spot an empty seat next to Toshinori and make your way over to it. You flop down in the chair with a tiny huff escaping your lips and your eyes closing from exhaustion.

Toshinori looks over at you in concern, "Are you okay, (Y/N)-chan?"

You crack an eye open to look at your worried boyfriend. You give him a smile, "I'm fine, sunflower-kun. I'm just exhausted from overusing my quirk today." You then sit up straight in the comfy chair and say loud enough for everyone to hear you, "I wish that someone had warned me about the side effects of Mirio Togata's quirk. Nothing says 'surprise!' like coming face to face with a naked 17-year-old. Unless it's having a naked 17-year-old with a hard-on grab you from behind."

Present Mic and Midnight are rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. A few other teachers laugh as well while a few apologize for not warning you. You see Toshinori slightly flinch and a yellow sleeping bag rolls out from behind a desk. "Knowing you, you probably said something lewd and made the whole situation worse," Aizawa states before unzipping the sleeping bag and standing up.

"Uh," you rub the back of your head, "one or two comments may have slipped passed my filter." You sigh, "To Togata's credit he's the reason why his team was the only team in all of the hero courses that actually managed to win against me in the exercise today. I haven't felt that awkward since I told my dad that I was sleeping with Dracule who was; and still is; one of his best friends. Normally, I would have been thrilled to have been mounted from behind by a handsome man...but I have my own handsome man in my life now, and that's his job." Blood spurts from Toshinori's mouth at your comment. Once he's done coughing up blood, you wipe the blood away with your red cape. "Besides, Togata is too young for my tastes. I prefer older men."

The door to the lounge opens and Principal Nezu walks in. He says cheerfully, "Hello, everyone! I trust you all know just why I called this emergency meeting." After everyone replies with yes, Nezu continues to talk, "Red Force, do you mind standing up and telling everyone what happened today in the lounge?"

You stand up and tell everyone about your encounter with the strange white-haired young man, how he was looking for something in this very room, and about his decaying quirk. After you're done, you answer any questions then sit back down next to Toshinori. "Are you sure that you're okay, my dear?"

You give him a loving smile, "I'm okay, Toshinori...Of course, if a certain sunny-honey-bunny wants to give me a piggyback hop home, I'm not going to refuse."

Toshinori gives you a bright smile, "I think I have enough time left for that." He chuckles, "Sunny-honey-bunny, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm. That's exactly what you are. Your smile is as bright as the sun, you're as sweet as honey, and, as All Might, you look like a bunny...you even jump like one, too."

Toshinori laughs heartily at your explanation then places a kiss on your forehead.


	25. Flowers and Omens

**_Chapter 21: Flowers and Omens._**

**A/N: A little bit of mature content at the start of this chapter. Just warning you guys. Not a lemon, but definitely mature content.**

You wake up early the next morning in Toshinori's bed, wrapped up in his arms. Your naked backside is pressed firmly against his front. You grind your ass against him and are rewarded with a moan from your handsome lover. "What are you doing, (N/N)?" The tall, lanky blonde man sleepily asks while cracking open one eye to look at you.

A mischievous smile spreads across your face, "Starting something that neither of us is going to be able to finish."

"We'll see about that, my dear," he says while rolling over onto his other side then reaching over to grab a condom from the drawer of his cherry wood nightstand. He rolls back over and cradles you from behind. He starts to kiss and nip at your neck while lifting one of your legs and placing his hard morning wood against the silky folds of your womanhood. All of a sudden, the alarm on Toshinori's phone goes off causing him to stop. He groans in disappointment before removing himself from between your legs and lowering your leg back down. He rolls onto his back then reaches over to pick up his phone from the nightstand. He unplugs the charger before turning off the alarm on his phone. He sighs and turns on the small red and white lamp on the nightstand, "It's time for me to get ready for my morning jog with Midoriya."

You roll over onto your back as well before stretching your arm and legs. "Yeah, I need to get back to my apartment and get ready to take Eddie to the docks."

Toshinori yawns then sits up in bed, "So...he's going back to America today?"

You sit up too before replying, "Yes. Venom is starting to get hungry for his regular 'food' and if they stay any longer villains might start losing their heads." You see Toshinori shudder slightly and you giggle, "After I see Eddie and V off, I'm going to go directly to U.A. to start working on a lesson plan for today."

Toshinori looks over at you in surprise, "You mean you haven't thought of a lesson for your students today?"

You stand up from the bed, "I thought I would just go with the flow. I was thinking about teaching them how to deal with the media today. Have them hold mock interviews in front of a camera. Stuff like that."

Toshinori stands up and stretches, several of his joints popping. "That will be a good experience for them...especially Midoriya and Amajiki. Good luck with Bakugo though."

You laugh, "Dahahaha! I plan on spending more time with Bakugo today than with most of the other students. Hopefully, over time, I can help him control his temper enough so that he doesn't make a complete ass out of himself on the day he debuts as a pro." Toshinori suddenly lets out a small hiss of pain and gently puts his right hand over his scar. He carefully sits back down on the bed and begins gasping for air. You rush around the bed to stand in front of him, "Are you okay?" Toshinori nods, but soon his gasping turns into harsh coughing and he covers his mouth with his hand. You bend over and grab the trash can that's in between the bed and the nightstand. You hold it out for him and he takes it before coughing up massive amounts of blood into it. You walk into the bathroom that's connected to the master bedroom and grab a washcloth from a cabinet before turning on the faucet and putting the rag under the running water. Once the rag is thoroughly wet, you turn off the water then wring some of the water from the rag. You leave the bathroom and return to Toshinori's side. He has now stopped coughing, but his skin is very pale. You sit down on the bed beside him and turn his head towards you. You begin to wipe away the blood around his mouth as you tell him, "You need to take it easy today, Luv. I'm going to call Izuku and tell him that you can't join him this morning."

Toshinori shakes his head, "I'm fine."

He tries to stand up, but you gently push him back down on the bed."Toshinori...don't make me go mama bear on your ass. Lay back down and rest for a couple more hours. I'm going to clean this up and then I have to go."

"You don't have to do that. I can clean it up later."

"I don't have to do it, but I want to."

Toshinori starts to get up again, but stops when you give him the stink eye. "I...I, uh, g-gotta use the b-bathroom." He tells you while pointing towards the master bathroom.

You nod, "I guess I can't stop you from peeing."

He stands up from the bed, successfully this time, and makes his way to the bathroom. While Toshinori is in the bathroom, you take the small trash bin into the kitchen before tying the top of the bag closed then removing the bag and putting it into the kitchen trash can. You then take the bedroom trash bin over to the double sinks and start to wash it. After you're done, you quickly dry it with the dishtowel that's beside the right sink. You turn around to head back into the bedroom, but stop when you see Toshinori standing a few feet away from you, now wearing a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to clean up my mess."

You shrug your shoulders, "I don't mind, Toshinori. It's not like I've never dealt with blood before," you tell him while waving what's left of your left arm at him.

His cheeks turn slightly pink and he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I-I know. It's just..."

You walk up to him and cup his left cheek with your right hand. "Toshinori, it's okay to accept help. I know that it's hard to...especially since you're used to being the one that everyone depends on for help...Trust me, I know how hard of a pill that is to swallow, to go from being someone that everyone can always depend on to having to accept someone else's help in doing the simplest of tasks...But there's going to be times when you need help and I want you to know that I will be there for you. No matter what it is that you need help with. And you're not alone in what you're going through mentally."

Toshinori wraps his arms around you and pulls you flush against him in a tight hug. He leans down to bury his face into the side of your neck. "Thank you." You feel something wet against your neck and hear him sniffle a little.

You reach up and run your hand through his messy hair, "Now...you go and lay down and get some more sleep. I'm going to get dressed then go back to my apartment." He releases you then quickly turns around so that you can't see his watery eyes. He starts to walk back to his bedroom with you right behind him. Your tongue pokes out of the corner of your mouth as you watch him walk away. You suddenly reach out and lightly pinch his butt. He jumps slightly then looks over his shoulder at you. You grin and wink at him, "Sorry...I just couldn't resist your buns of steel." You begin to act like you're being pulled towards him like a magnet to a large piece of metal. "Oh, no. It's happening again." You wrap your arm around him from behind and firmly press your naked body against his. "I don't know if I can pull away this time!" You act like you're trying to pull away, but can't. "The magnetism to your buns of steel is too strong! Oh, well...it looks like we're gonna be cuddling for a little longer."

Your antics make Toshinori laugh as he walks, with you still clinging to his back, over to his bed. You both climb back on the bed and under the sheets, where you spoon with Toshinori until he falls asleep. You then get up and put on your clothes before grabbing your phone from the fairly new nightstand beside the side of the bed that you sleep on. You and Toshinori went to a furniture store last week to pick it out and, by pure coincidence, it turned out to be the mate to Toshinori's nightstand. You send Izuku a text telling him that Toshinori isn't feeling well this morning and that he won't be joining him this morning. After a minute you receive a reply of 'Is he ok? What happened? Why are you over at his house so early?'

You send Izuku an answer, 'He's fine, Izu. And technically, I'm just now leaving his house after staying the night.'

'Dggfbg,' you receive a weird text from your nephew followed by another one that says, 'Sorry, I dropped my phone. Ew, aunty! I'm sorry that I asked.'

You quietly chuckle before shoving your phone into your bright blue pants with pink and purple leopard spots scattered all over. You then grab your wallet, putting it into your other pocket, then pick up your keys. You walk around to stand beside where Toshinori is fast asleep then you bend over and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love." Toshinori stirs only slightly before rolling over onto his back and continuing to sleep. You walk out of the bedroom and make your way downstairs, through the large living room, and to the front door. You slip on your shoes, unlock the deadbolt before opening the door and leaving. You close the door behind you and lock it with the key that Toshinori gave you a week ago.

You begin to walk back to your apartment almost 3 miles away, but you don't mind the walk. On the way, you stop at a small all-night convenience store to buy some more dinosaur chicken nuggets and chocolate for Venom to make sure that the symbiote is full before he gets on a boat full of people that have nowhere to run. You also buy a freshly baked glazed doughnut and a cup of coffee for yourself. You eat the doughnut and drink the coffee as quickly as you can before continuing on your way.

After you see Eddie and Venom off; the later throwing a small tantrum because he wanted to spend more time with you; you head to U.A. to start getting ready for your classes.

After you have lunch with Toshinori, Present Mic, and Midnight in the teacher's lounge, you borrow some video cameras from the support department and make your way to the class 1-A classroom.

The fake interviews go just about how you expected them to...with Bakugo losing his temper and destroying at least two video cameras, Izuku freezes up, his entire body trembling and unable to utter a single word, while Mineta just makes sexual innuendos to any of the female students who are playing the part of the interviewer. Uraraka, Ashido, Aoyama, and Kirishima are the most energetic in front of the cameras, which is a very good thing. While Ida, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki manage to keep themselves completely calm and focused. The rest of the class does well, nobody else has a complete meltdown like Izuku or destroy any cameras in a fit of annoyance like Bakugo.

Class 2-A does very well and they manage not to break any video cameras...a big plus in your book since you have to replace the cameras that Bakugo broke with your own money. When it's time to teach 3-A, you find a beautiful bouquet of light red carnations and lavender roses in a green vase on your desk. Naturally, Hado; or Nejire as she asked you to call her by her given name; is asking you question after question about the flowers: "Do you know who sent them? Was it your boyfriend? Who are you dating? If you're not dating anyone, do you think that you have a secret admirer? Do you think that it's one of the other teachers? Do the flowers have any special meaning?"

"Dahahaha! So many questions from just one girl...Carnations have many meanings depending on their color. These are light red which means admiration. And the lavender roses mean love at first sight and enchantment." You see a small card with the flowers and pick it up. "As for who they are from...I have a guess, but we'll find out if I'm right or not." The card is simple: thick, white paper with purple ink that matches the lavender roses. It simply says '_To the beautiful heroine, Red Force.'_ You don't recognize the handwriting, but that doesn't mean that the flowers aren't from Toshinori because he could've had the flower arranger write it for him. You decide to thank him for the flowers later.

After the final bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, you return the surviving video cameras then return to the 3-A classroom to pick up your flowers. You make your way to the teacher's lounge, hoping that Toshinori is still here. You open the door and see Toshinori hunched over a desk most likely grading papers while Present Mic sits in a nearby chair talking Toshinori's ears off. You make your way across the room and stop in front of the desk. You sit the flowers on the desk, grabbing Toshinori's attention and causing him to look up at you. "I love the flowers...thank you, sunny-honey-bunny."

You walk around the desk and place a kiss on his boney cheek. "Uh...I...I didn't send you flowers, (N/N)-chan. I m-mean I-I definitely w-would, but, uh, t-these aren't from me." He tells you while looking at the beautiful bouquet.

Present Mic facepalms, "Man, Toshinori, you're too honest for your own good sometimes, ya know?"

Toshinori furrows his brow at the younger blond, "What do you mean, Hizashi?"

"When a woman thinks that you've sent her flowers at work when you didn't, you just go with it, man! You just blew your chance for some extra special lovin' tonight, if you catch my drift!" He pulls his orange glasses down slightly and winks at Toshinori.

You chuckle, "No, he didn't." You move to stand behind Toshinori and wrap your arm around him and lay your head on top of his. "Honesty is always the best policy. I'm going to do things to him that will have him asking how I did what I did with only one arm." Toshinori's cheeks turn red and he coughs up a little bit of blood.

Present Mic chuckles then stands up from his chair, "Well...I'm going to go announce to the other teachers that All Might apparently has some competition for the beautiful (Y/N)'s heart! SEE YA LATER!!" Present Mic shouts as he runs towards the door, eager to share the newest gossip with the other teachers.

You chuckle slightly before moving to sit on the side of the desk so that you can see Toshinori's face. But when you see the look on Toshinori's face, your good mood disappears. He's looking at the flowers with the saddest expression on his face that you've ever seen, his beautiful blue eyes that normally shine so brightly are now dull. "(Y/N)...I...I'll understand if...you want to leave me for somebody else. I'm not the man that I used to be...the man that you deserve. I'm old and broken...and..." He places both of his elbows on top of the desk then rests his forehead on the palms of his hands. "...And I don't have much time left. You're still young...you deserve someone who will be able to grow old with you."

"That's enough, Toshinori," you say in a very serious tone of voice. He removes his head from his hands and you cup his pointy chin, gently turning his head so that he's looking at you. "I don't _want_ anybody else. I only want you. I don't care about your age, how you look, or how much time you have left...I will cherish every second that we do have together because I love you with every beat of my heart." You kiss him on the lips, "Now why don't we call it a day, go to your house, and watch a couple of movies while cuddling on the couch?"

He gives you a large smile, the brightness of his eyes returning. "That sounds wonderful...Just let me gather up my paperwork then we can go."

You watch him pick up the papers that are on the desk and put them inside of his black briefcase. Toshinori stands up, grabs his black suit jacket, and puts it on. Heholds his left arm out for you to take so you do. You say to him, "I want you to know that my life without you would be like a broken pencil…pointless?" Toshinori chuckles as he leads you out of the teacher's lounge.

The next morning, you and Toshinori are woken up by his alarm. He tells you that you can go back to sleep since it's just 4 a.m. and you decide to take him up on his offer. Three hours later, Toshinori wakes you up so that you can take a shower before going home to get ready for work.

Before leaving his house you ask him, "Since you're going to be taking class 1-A to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint today, do you want me to finish grading the rest of those papers that you didn't get to yesterday?"

"That would be great, but only if you don't mind."

You wink at him, "I wouldn't have asked if I did, handsome."

"I'll go get the briefcase real quick." He walks back into his house to get the briefcase full of ungraded paperwork from his office. It only takes a few minutes before he's back and hands the briefcase over to you. "I was thinking that since I'm feeling better today that I would take you out for a nice dinner then we could come back here and make wild, passionate love," Toshinori says the last part with a blush on his face.

You give him a huge smile, "That sounds great! Call me later with the details, handsome." You kiss him on the lips, "I'll see you later, sunny-honey-bunny."

Hours later, you're sitting at a desk in the teacher's lounge grading papers when your phone rings. You see that it's Toshinori that's calling and immediately answer it. "Hey, Toshi! What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask of you, my dear."

"Anything for you, handsome."

"On my way to the school, I ran into some civilians that need saving and now I'm running out of time. Would you mind filling in for me today and going to the USJ in my place?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll let Nezu, Aizawa, and Thirteen know what's going on. Will I still see you tonight?" You ask him hopefully.

"Of course!"

"Then I'll see you later tonight, handsome. Be careful, my love."

"I will be. Thank you for all of your help, my dear." He lowers his voice and whispers, "I love you."

Your lips lift in a beautiful smile and you tell him, "I love you too."

MEANWHILE NEARLY HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD*

A man with bright red hair and three scars running diagonally across his left eye is sitting in a bar beside a man with long grey hair, an x shaped scar beside his left eye, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. On the red-headed man's other side is Dracule Mihawk and beside the famous swordsman is a medium-size man with dark blonde hair tied into dreadlocks. Sitting across the table from the red-headed man and nearly taking up the entire side of the table, is a large and very fluffy man who is eating a large piece of meat.

The five men are drinking and having fun when the red-headed man says, "Let's drink to my beautiful daughter, (Y/N)! It seems that she's finally found true love and is getting ready to settle down!" He raises his glass of rum in his only arm, having lost his left arm years ago. "To (Y/N)!" There's suddenly the sound of cracking glass. The table falls completely silent as a large crack appears on Shanks' glass starting from the very bottom then running upwards towards the top. The glass breaks into chunks, rum spilling on to the table and his pants. "No...no...please..." Shanks' eyes widen in fear at the death omen. "Not my little girl."

**A/N: Man, I got a little carried away with the angst in this chapter. I'm glad I managed to get this posted just in time for Toshi-kun's birthday. Happy birthday All Might!**


	26. Symbol of Justice (Part 1)

**Chapter 22: Symbol of Justice. (Part 1)**

You quickly change into your red, white, and gold hero suit then run outside to catch the bus leaving for USJ. You arrive just as the last student is getting on the bus. You rush over to board the bus and as soon as you're on the driver closes the doors. Standing at the front of the bus you happily greet the students of 1-A, "Hiya, class!"

"Red Force-sensei?! What are you doing here?!" Most of the class asks in unison, the only exception is Todoroki.

You chuckle, "Well, you see All Might got distracted on his way to the school: first one person needed help, then another, and then another." You raise a finger for each one that you listed off. "Now being the true hero that he is, All Might couldn't just ignore their cries for help...so he asked me to sub for him today. I have to say, I'm looking forward to seeing how well each of you do today!" You tell them then stand beside Aizawa at the front of the bus. The sleep-deprived teacher gives you a curious look so you tell him, "I thought that you might want to let me know about any plans you might have concerning today's exercise." All of a sudden, an idea comes to you...an evil, wicked idea that will embarrass your nephew for sure. "Just a sec, caterpillar-san...I can't let this opportunity pass me by." You then turn around to face the students. "Izuku-kun," you say in a sing-song voice. "After school, be sure to get in touch with the tailors and tell them to include a protective cup on your new costume!"

"Aunty!" Izuku whines, his face completely red in embarrassment. A couple of students laugh and Izuku slinks down in his seat.

You chuckle and turn back around, "There. The tradition continues."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but...what tradition?" Aizawa questions you.

"Well, you see...when I was Izuku's age and was designing my first costume, my father burst into my classroom and shouted out that if I insist on wearing a white hero suit that I should make sure that they include extra-absorbent material around my womanly area just in case I start my period while wearing it."

Aizawa covers his face with a hand, "Oh my God." He then sighs and removes his hand, "I was right...I **do** regret asking." He then explains to you what he has planned in a hushed voice so that none of the students can hear him. A few minutes later the bus pulls up in front of a gigantic glass dome structure that reminds you of the pterodactyl cage from Jurassic Park. Aizawa tells the students, "Hey, hey. We're here. Stop messing around."

The students all respond with a "Yes, sir."

The bus comes to a stop and you can see the rescue specialist Thirteen waiting for everyone. Once everyone is off of the bus Thirteen, a hero that wears a spacesuit, helmet, and a pair of bright yellow tennis shoes, greets you all. "Hello, everyone. I've been waiting for you."

Of course, Izuku is immediately fanboying. His mouth open in a huge smile and let out a small, awed gasp. "It's the space hero, Thirteen! The chivalrous pro who has rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!"

Uraraka cheers bouncing up and down a little, "Woo-hoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!"

Thirteen turns to the side and points towards the glass dome with their left arm. "I can't wait to show you what's inside."

"This is going to be awesome!" The students all shout, except for Todoroki.

As Thirteen leads everyone inside, you walk beside Todoroki and gently place your hand on his left shoulder. He looks up at you, "You know, Todoroki-san...it's okay to show that you're excited. Nobody here is going to judge you because of it."

"I have been trained to keep my emotions in check, no matter what the situation is, Red Force-sensei."

You hum to yourself, "Just remember that it's okay to allow yourself to feel emotions. After all...you're not a robot." You pat him gently on the shoulder before walking away.

As everyone walks through the large double doors into the USJ, you fall back to stand beside Aizawa.Inside the building are several different disaster areas including a small mountain range, two small domed shaped buildings; one with a raging inferno inside and the other with a blistering storm; a lake with a small boat on it, and a small forest area. "Wow," the students say in amazement.

"Holy crap! It looks like some sort of amusement park," Sero states.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etcetera. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it USJ!" Thirteen tells the students while standing on one leg and pointing at the students in a heroic pose.

Aizawa walks up to Thirteen and stands beside them and they drop their pose. You follow suit standing on Thirteen's other side. "Clocks ticking. We should get started," Aizawa says, walking over to lean against a nearby pillar.

"Excellent! Before we begin let me say just one thing...well, maybe two things... possibly three, four, or five..."

"We get it," the students say and you laugh loudly.

"Listen carefully! I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah. You've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?" Izuku says, with a goofy fanboy smile on his face. Next to him, Uraraka is having her own fangirl experience eagerly nodding her head up and down.

"That's true...but my quirk could also very easily be used to kill." At this, both Izuku's and Uraraka's faces fall at Thirteen's words. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. And because of Red Force's last lesson, you all learned that while using your powers you can cost innocent people their lives if you're not careful and aware of your surroundings. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today you are going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other...only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about...ensuring the safety of others." Thirteen then bows dramatically to the students, "That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening."

The students all start talking excitedly at once as Aizawa moves away from the pillar and walks over to stand beside Thirteen once again. "Right," Aizawa says and the students immediately stop talking. "Now that that's over..."

A sudden electrical surge travels through the lights on the rounded walls of the building, grabbing everyone's attention. You turn around to carefully observe the grounds when the water flowing from the fountain in the central plaza begins to sputter and the air in front of the fountain starts to warp in a vortex. "Aizawa, Thirteen. I believe we're about to have some unwanted guests." Both of the other heroes turn around to look at the fountain as well.

Aizawa looks over at you, "Are you sure?"

A purplish-black mist appears where the air is being distorted you tell Aizawa, "I'm positive. This is the same warp gate that the intruder in the teacher's lounge used to escape me." A hand suddenly emerges from the mist and you prepare to fight.

Aizawa turns back to class 1-A and orders them, "Stay together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What is that thing?" Kirishima asks, taking a small step back as a man with white hair and covered in dismembered hands steps out of the now huge purplish-black portal.

Your eyes narrow, "That would be the villain that broke into UA." A massive amount of villains of different sizes follow the white-haired man out of the portal. Izuku takes a step forward and you shout, "Stay back!" Izuku immediately freezes in place, surprised by your tone of voice. You turn your head to look at Aizawa who is putting on his goggles. "The man with the white hair has a decaying quirk. Don't let him touch you."

Aizawa nods his head, "He's the one you fought in the lounge?"

"Yes."

Aizawa then addresses the students, "This is real. Those are villains."

Suddenly, two huge and muscular figures appear out of the portal, both covered in scars with exposed brains, and bird-like beaks that are frozen in smiling expression, like a cruel imitation of All Might's friendly smile. 'Well, shit. This can't be good,' you think to yourself.

A deep masculine voice says, "The only real heroes I see are Thirteen, Eraserhead, and Red Force. Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from UA, All Might should be here instead of Red Force." The mist forms the vague shape of a tall, skinny man with glowing yellow eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm subbing for All Might today. But I'm sure that I can kick your asses just as well as the symbol of peace."

The white-haired villain says, "Red Force's presence doesn't matter much. I knew there was a chance she would be here which is why I brought Nomu Number 2. Where is All Might? We went through the trouble of bringing so many _friends_ that are eager to meet him." The villains all advance towards the teachers and students except for the white-haired man, mist man, and the two exposed brain creatures. We want All Might...The great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe that he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

Aizawa unfurls his capture scarf as his hair begins to float around his head. You cover your body in your willpower armor, the exposed skin of your hand, face, and neck turning pitch black. "None of you are going to lay a finger on even a single hair on any of these kids!" You shout then ask Aizawa, "Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

"Go ahead, Red Force. I have a few last-minute instructions for Thirteen and the students, but it shouldn't take long. Then I'll take out any villains that manage to get by you."

You nod at Aizawa, disconnecting your red and gold cape and letting it fall to the ground so that it doesn't get in your way before bending your knees and preparing to jump, focusing your quirk more into your legs than the rest of your body. You then jump releasing the energy in your legs and causing you to jump much higher than normal. You start to fall towards the ground a few feet away from the front row of villains. "Giga Impact!" you shout, right before your feet make contact with the ground. When your feet hit the ground, the ground trembles, and a semicircular arc of red energy rushes over the ground towards the villains. The first two rows of villains are sent flying backward while the third and half of the fourth rows are knocked to the ground. The other half of the fourth wave, who had managed to stay on their feet, begin using their long-distance quirk's on you: some firing bullets and lasers from certain parts of their bodies; hands, hair, fingers, etc; while others shoot bolts of lightning at you or balls of magma. All of their attacks aren't strong enough to pierce your armor though and you're left unscathed. The villains stop shooting at you and just stare in disbelief. You raise an eyebrow, "Are you done? Good. Now it's my turn." You pull your arm back like you're about to throw something. As villains begin to get up from your previous attack, red energy starts to gather in your hand and form into the shape of a small ball. "Kamehameha...2%!" You shoot the ball from the palm of your hand at the feetof the villains and when it makes contact with the ground it violently explodes, sending the 15 closest villains flying in the air.

"You bitch!" A villain yells at you from your right and swings one of her massive furry arms at you. You grab her arm then quickly kick her in the stomach with enough force to send her soaring backward where she collides with two other villains that have just managed to get to their feet. You see a couple of villains rushing at you from the left and one from the right and prepare to dodge them and let them ram into each other when they're all suddenly wrapped up in Aizawa's capture scarf and flying towards the man. He slams them into each other face first before tossing them to the side. You give Aizawa a grin before turning your attention back to the villains.

You and Aizawa work surprisingly well together; with you beating groups of three or four villains at a time and Aizawa erasing villains quirks and taking out anyone that gets past you. The white-haired villain begins violently scratching at his neck. "How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with pros...is when they live up to all their hype."

The purple mist villain narrows his eyes, "The biggest threat right now is Red Force. She's used to fighting numerous villains at a time and is very skilled at it. Take her out and it will be easier to overwhelm Eraserhead."

The white hair villain stops scratching, "You're right. The symbol of peace may not be here, but we can still kill the symbol of justice...Nomu number 2...kill Red Force."

You have just taken out three more villains when you're suddenly punched in the stomach by something very fast. You feel the armor covering your stomach shatter and you're sent flying 30 feet backward and rolling on the ground until you come to a stop. "Red Force! Are you alright?" Aizawa shouts.

You get up onto your hand and knees. You stay that way for a moment, coughing up blood. You stand up and wipe away the blood on your lips. "I'm okay." You look to where you once stood to see the smaller of the two purple creatures, now known as Nomus, standing there looking at you. "Can you handle the rest of the small fry on your own, Eraserhead? It looks like this big bird wants to play specifically with me."

"Yeah, I've got them."

In the blink of an eye, the Nomu is standing in front of you with his left fist raised to throw another punch at you. You cover your stomach in armor again before raising your own fist. You throw a punch to counter the Nomu's, "Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Absolute Heaven!" The two of your fists meet and the armor covering your arm shatters into tiny pieces as the sound of the bones in the Nomu's hand breaking fills the air. The Nomu quickly backhands you with his right arm sending you flying through the air sideways towards the thick patch of woods.

You manage to regain your footing and glare up at the monstrous beast, the armor on the left side of you face cracking and falling away. Your glare turns into surprise when the Nomu's arm begins to heal itself. "Isn't my Nomu a wonderful creation, Red Force?" The white-haired villain says, "Both of them were bio-engineered to kill All Might himself...so someone like you may be able to play against it for a little while, but you will never be able to win the game."

You scoff and cover your arm and left side of your face in armor again. "We'll see about that." You allow the power of your quirk to freely flow throughout your entire body, significantly increasing your strength, speed, and reflexes. "Let's dance, big fella." The Nomu screeches loudly before dashing at you. He throws another punch at you, but you're fast enough to dodge it by jumping high in the air. You raise your left leg high and focus your quirk into the heel of your foot, just like your father taught you. "Heavenly Kick of Pain!" You bring your foot down towards the Nomu's head, but he easily catches your lower leg in one of his massive hands. The Nomu squeezes tightly, crushing the armor protecting your leg and breaking the bone. You scream in pain and aim a punch for the creature's exposed brain. Your fist connects and the Nomu let's out a screech then flings you towards the forest. Your body goes through several tree trunks before finally slamming to a stop against a tree with an exceptionally thick trunk and falling to the ground. "Fuck," you moan in pain and look down at your broken left leg. You cover it with armor again, reinforcing the sides to act as a splint. You get to your feet, carefully putting weight on your left leg.

Suddenly, trees are being forcibly shoved to the ground as the Nomu makes his way towards you. A loud noise in the direction of the entrance to the USJ grabs your attention and you look in that direction in worry...after all, the last time that you saw the students they were heading for the doors...including your nephew. Looking away from your opponent is a rookie mistake and you end up paying for it...big time. The next thing you know, your head is slammedback into the large tree trunk. Your armor shatters and you let out a blood-curdling scream as a large purple thumb digs into your right eye. Panicking, you begin to gather energy in your hand. The red energy forms into the shape of a ball with the energy visibly swirling on the inside. "Rasengan!" You slam the energy ball into the Nomu's chest. A giant ball of swirling energy pushes the Nomu away from you towards the forest. The back of the Nomu makes contact with a tree and your Rasengan releases its energy in a dome that quickly moves outwards, violently tearing trees out of the ground and sending them soaring through the air.

You collapse to the ground in agonizing pain, you're right eye now useless. You're exhausted and almost at the limit of using your quirk without seriously hurting yourself further. You hear a series of loud noises near the central plaza and pray that All Might has arrived. You look over at where the Nomu is laying; missing the left half of his body. You watch in horror as his body begins to regenerate. You force yourself to slowly get to your feet. You start to gather energy in your hand again for one final attack, but before you can get it fully charged, you feel something pierce through your armor and into your lower abdomen before exiting through the back. The energy vanishes and you look down only to see the arm of the Nomu going through the right side of your lower abdomen. You gasp out in intense pain and blood flows out of your mouth. The Nomu pulls his arm out of you and you drop like a rock to the ground. Suddenly, there's a loud explosion on the other side of the USJ and the whole building starts to shake. The Nomu turns towards the noise and jumps, heading back to the central plaza and leaving you in a growing puddle of your own blood.

**A/N: I had to turn this chapter into two parts...it was over 5000 words and still growing. Part two will be up in a few days...hopefully. I can't guarantee that it will be because my phone is about to bite the dust.**


	27. Symbol of Justice (Part 2)

**Chapter 23: Symbol of Justice. (Part2)**

All Might stands there in front of the two villains departed by a hundred feet or so and surrounded by dust and the steam that's coming off of his body. Izuku, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki are standing 50 feet away to the left of All Might. The white-haired villain, Tomura Shigaraki, is scratching at his neck again and mumbling to himself. "What's wrong? Not attacking? Didn't you say that you were going to clear this level earlier?" All Might glares at them his glowing cerulean eyes exposed. "Well, come and get me. If you dare."

"Man, this is...intense," Bakugo says.

"As I expected. There's no reason for us to fight now. He'll handle this," Todoroki states. He, Bakugo, and Kirishima start to walk away.

'Crap. I can't fight them. That Nomu guy took too much out of me. I'm pretty sure that if I make one more move...I'll be forced to go back into my weak form. I can't keep this up much longer. I just have to stall until they get here.' All Might thinks to himself, but remains standing tall. He then says out loud, "What? Are you scared?"

Shigaraki starts frantically scratching at his neck with both hands. "If only one of my Nomu were here...He'd rush you right now." There's a loud screech followed by a loud thud as the Nomu you fought lands in front of Shigaraki. Hearing the thud Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima stop and turn back around. Shigaraki stops scratching at his neck, "Looks like we've got an extra life. Nomu number 2...perfect timing."

All Might's eyes widen in shock. 'No! There's another one! I...I don't have the strength to fight this one. Where did it come from?'

"Hey, Midoriya... Isn't that the same Nomu that Red Force-sensei was fighting earlier?" Kirishima asks the green-haired boy.

All Might's ears perk up at this. He's been wondering where you were since he first arrived. "I...I...think so." Izuku answers.

"Does that mean that Red Force lost?" Todoroki asks.

"Tch, look at its left arm. I think the answer is obvious," Bakugo says, nodding his head towards the Nomu.

Izuku's eyes begin to water and All Might's heart sinks in fear at the sight of blood covering the Nomu's arm and dripping off of his fingers. "No," Izuku shakes his head frantically. "No, no, no, no. She can't be..."

Shigaraki laughs, "The symbol of justice is dead...and soon so will be the symbol of peace!"

"Don't celebrate too soon!" Your voice sounds from the right causing everyone to look in that direction. There you are, barely able to stand with blood flowing down from your right eye and pouring from the hole in your abdomen. Your mangled lower left leg is covered in your willpower armor to support your leg so that you can walk. Your once snow-white leotard is now stained red with your own blood. "I'm not dead, yet! I'm still your opponent, big bird!"

Tears flow down Izuku's face when he sees you, "Aunty..."

All Might's heart feels like it's literally breaking in his chest. Your condition is critical and it looks like you're just inches away from death and it scares the hell out of him. "Red Force, you need to stop! I can take this Nomu down!"

You look over at your lover, "Stay out of this, All Might. This is my fight!"

Shigaraki scoffs, "You may not be dead just yet, but you're close enough. You can barely stay on your feet. You're no longer a threat to us...Nomu number 2...kill All Might then the children and finish this game."

"I won't let you lay a finger on All Might or any of these kids! I've still got one ace up my sleeve!I will go beyond my limitations to stop you, villains!" You raise your hand high above your head, "This quirk has been passed down to me from my father and to him from his father and so on for generations! And someday it will be passed down to my own children! Inherited Will of the Dragon!" **(A/N: I know that in One Piece the D stands for Devil, but I changed it to Dragon in this story for a reason that you all will find out in a later chapter.)** A bright red and white light envelopes you for about 15 seconds and then it slowly fades away. When it completely vanishes, it reveals you now completely covered in armor similar to a knight's. The armor makes you look androgynous and is a pure white, which shines brilliantly in the light. However, there are pieces of armor that are red outlined with thick bands of gold covering your ankles, knees, and shoulders. There's a bit of red on the top of your helm that's designed to look like the closed mouth of a dragon with two yellow jewels representing eyes resting above the small white teeth. The ends of the dragon design extend 5 inches behind your head and are shaped like leathery wings. In your right hand, you're holding a round shield that's almost as big as you are. Like your armor, it's made of a beautiful shining white metal with a thick band of gold around the edge and forming a hollow sun design in the middle. In the center of the sun design is a huge blue crystal and three elongated blue crystals from the top and bottom sides of the sun. Where your left arm is supposed to be is a beautiful lance made of a blue and white laser. Behind you, a long red cape flutters in the slight breeze.

"Oh, wow! Awesome! Red Force-sensei's a knight in shining armor! That's so manly!" Kirishima shouts.

"Huh. A quirk that has been passed down solely in her family? I never read about that in any of the information about her that I looked up online." Todoroki admits.

"Damn. I hate to admit it, but that's fucking badass!" Says our favorite potty mouth.

"Wow," Izuku mutters, his eyes shining in awe. "I never knew about this..."

All Might is just staring at you in admiration and awe. "Now," you say in a voice that's a mix of both male and female. "Let's finish this!" Underneath the armor, you can feel your skin being peeled away from the power of your second quirk. You rarely use this quirk because of how powerful it is, but when you do you usually cover yourself with your willpower armor to prevent exactly this from happening. However, you're far too exhausted to cover your entire body this time.You were lucky to have even been able to cover your broken leg with your willpower armor.

You run towards the Nomu at an incredible speed. "A hero is sworn to valor," you say loudly so that everyone can hear you. You're now in front of the Nomu and he throws an extremely fast punch at you, but you slice his arm off with your laser lance. "Their heart knows only virtue," you slam your shield into the Nomu's torso, lifting him up until his feet are off of the ground. "Their quirk defends the helpless," using all your strength you slam the Nomu down into the ground creating a medium-sized crater. You jump to the side so that you're now facing the villains. "Their might upholds the weak," a strange humming fills the air as you begin to focus the energy of your quirk into your shield causing the crystals to start to softly glow. They glow brighter and brighter as you charge your shield with more and more energy. "Their word speaks only truth," the Nomu is back on his feet and his arm regenerates. There's a loud ping as your shield is now fully charged. "Their wrath undoes the wicked!" The Nomu jumps at you both hands raised above his head as you raise your shield in front of your body and brace yourself, firmly planting your feet against the ground. You shout, "Shield of the Just!" A bright blueish white energy is released out of the front of your shield and hits the Nomu directly, sending him flying through the air as you're slightly sent sliding backward from the very release of the stored power. The Nomu is sent through the ceiling, creating another huge hole in the dome and shaking the entire structure again.

Everyone is staring at you with wide eyes, including the villains. "Shigaraki...even the Nomu couldn't get a hit in while Red Force is in this new form. We have no idea how powerful she is or even if this new quirk healed her. I suggest we retreat and try again when we have more information about this second quirk of hers."

Shigaraki is once again scratching frantically at his neck. "I suppose you do have a point."

Honestly, your previous injuries are very much still unhealed. Paired with the fact that your skin is slowly being peeled away, you are in absolute agony. Your vision is starting to fade and you can feel your strength quickly leaving your body. It's taking everything that you have left just to stay on your feet. But even that is quickly draining away. You have pushed your body far past its limits and won't be able to hold on for much longer. Your metal armor starts to disappear in flashes of red and white light piece by piece until it's completely gone. The last of your strength fails you and everything fades away as your body falls face-first to the ground. Your body hits the hard ground with a thud. "Red Force!" All Might, Kirishima, and Todoroki shout, but your body remains completely still on the ground.

"Aun..." Izuku starts to yell, but is stopped by Bakugo slamming his hand over Izuku's mouth.

"Shut up, you fucking dumbass!" He then tells Izuku in a much quieter voice, "You damn near exposed to these fucking bastards that you're Red Force's nephew. You stupid fucking useless dumbass."

Shigaraki smirks under the hand covering his face. "How very..._heroic_," he says mockingly, "Red Force gave her life to save yours, All Might. Too bad that her sacrifice was for nothing." He starts to run at All Might, who clenches his fists in anger, a pissed off frown back on his face. "Consider this revenge for what you did to Nomu!"

'This is bad,' All Might thinks to himself as the warp gate villain joins Shigaraki in rushing towards him. 'Where is everyone? I need backup!'

Izuku quickly makes up his mind and uses One For All to quickly jump through the air in order to intercept the villains, once again breaking both of his legs.The two villains stop in surprise to look at the green-haired teenager that's flying towards the protective neck brace on the warp gate villain. 'I'm the only one who knows...how much trouble he's in!' Izuku thinks to himself.

"Whoa! Midoriya!" Kirishima yells.

'I controlled it earlier, but my legs still broke this time. It's okay though...I made it! I can hit the part of his body that's hidden! I can end this now!' Izuku pulls his right arm back in order to throw a punch to the warp gate villain's metal neck brace, "Don't you touch All Might, you stupid villains!"

Suddenly, Shigaraki enters the purple mist from the other side, his arm outstretched and hand open. His hand and part of his arm appear in front of Izuku's face, ready to grasp the boy's face and disintegrate it. The villain says, "I won't fall for that again!"

All Might has only felt this helpless a few times before...Once, when his old master died and the other after he received his horrendous injury. All he can do is stand idly by as first his lover risked her life to protect him and now his student. He clenches his fists tighter and thinks to him, 'I'm such a useless old man!' Suddenly, a gun is fired and the bullet Pierce's through Shigaraki's hand centimeters away from Izuku's face. Izuku falls to the ground face still intact. Everyone looks over towards the entrance, "They're here." All Might states in relief.

Standing near the entrance are the rest of the UA teachers. Snipe; a man dressed like a cowboy and wearing a mask similar to a gas mask; is out in front and holding a pistol. He turns and begins shooting at other villains throughout the building. "Sorry, everyone," Nezu says while sitting on shoulders of the Blood Hero: Vlad King, a large man with white hair, a transparent yellow visor over his face and forehead, and large fangs protruding from his bottom lip. "I know we're a bit late, but I got the teachers over here as fast as I could."

Uraraka cries out with tears in her eyes, "It's Ida!"

"Your class rep has returned! I fulfilled my duty and I've brought reinforcements!" The navy-haired speedster yells.

The villains that have recovered from your and Aizawa's earlier attacks begin rushing towards the heroes at the top of the stairs. Present Mic calmly steps forward before taking a deep breath and unleashing his quirk. The soundwaves produced by his extremely loud "**YEEEAAHHHH**!" send villains flying backward off of the stairs and rendering many villains on the ground unconscious. Ectoplasm then opens his mouth, a white smoke coming out of it and forming several duplicates of himself. The clones then begin to attack the remaining villains.

Nezu points out towards the grounds, "Our priority is to protect all of our students!"

"Yes, sir!" The teachers all respond before making their way down the stairs.

Shigaraki backs away from Izuku and closer to the warp gate villain. "Oh, man...The pros are here. It's game over for real. Let's go home and try..." He's suddenly cut off when Snipe shoots him through his shoulder and both of his legs.

Purple mist expends out to cover Shigaraki in order to hide and protect him. "Let's go," the mist villain says before his mist begins to get sucked towards Thirteen. "What? No! Black Hole!"

Meanwhile, Izuku uses his arms to drag himself over to where your body still lies, motionless. "Aunt (Y/N)," he whispers when he reaches you. He rests his uninjured hand on your back "Everything is going to be okay now...The other teachers are here now." However, he gets no response from you. He shakes you gently, "Aunt (Y/N)? Aunty?" As gently as he can, he rolls you over onto your back and gasps in horror at what he sees: the right side of your face has caved in slightly where the Nomu tried to gouge out your eye, there's a gaping hole in your lower abdomen, your left lower leg is a mangled mess, and your skin has been peeled from your body, leaving it red and raw. 'I...I think I'm going to throw up," Izuku thinks to himself. 'What happened to her skin though? It wasn't like this before she used her second quirk...Could it be a side effect from the quick?' Izuku shakes his head, 'That doesn't matter right now. I need to see if Aunty is still breathing!' Izuku looks to see if your chest is rising and falling even the slightest bit, but frowns when he can't tell. He takes off the glove on his right hand then holds the back of it under your nose to see if he call feel your breath when you exhale. Nothing. "She not breathing," Izuku says, panicking and with tears flowing down his cheeks. "No...no...Aunty, please!" He turns his head to the side and presses his ear against your chest. "I...I...can't hear her heart beating." The teenager is in full-blown hysterics as he looks up at his mentor, who is now half in his true form and half in his muscular form. "ALL MIGHT!!! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!!! AUNTY ISN'T BREATHING!!! SHE ISN'T BREATHING!!!"

Toshinori's eyes start to tear up and soon tears are rolling down half of his face, the half that has reverted back to his true form. "No...(Y/N)..." He manages to take a step towards your motionless body and this causes him to fully turn back into his true form. He stumbles over to your body and pries Izuku away before starting CPR and mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Come on, (Y/N)! Breathe!"

There's the sound of running footsteps, "Midoriya! Hey! Are you and Red Force-sensei okay?!" Kirishima yells running towards his injured classmate and fallen teacher.

A tall wall suddenly rises from the ground blocking off Kirishima's view and stopping him in his tracks. "For your safety, please stay back young man," says Cementoss, a teacher whose body is gray and looks like it's made of cement. "Join your classmates at the front gate. Leave the injured to us, we can take care of them."

"Oh. Gotcha! I'm on it!" He then runs off to tell Bakugo and Todoroki.

Toshinori continues trying to revive you. "Come on...come on! Don't you dare leave me, damn it!" All of a sudden, you take in a deep breath of fresh air on your own. "Oh, thank God..." You manage to crack your left eye open and see Toshinori hovering over you, a look of relief on his face and tears still running down his cheeks. "You gave us quite the scare, (Y/N)."

You give him a small smile and say in a weak voice, "H-hey there, handsome...Have I e-ever told you that you leave me b-breathless?"

Toshinori chuckles before carefully holding you against his body.

*IN A BAR FAR FROM USJ*

A purple warp gate opens and deposits Shigaraki onto the floor or the empty bar. "Ow. Shot in both arms and legs...All those underlings wiped out. Even both Nomu's were beaten! We failed. Those kids were so _strong_. I never thought that Red Force would actually be strong enough to defeat a Nomu! And the symbol of peace wasn't weakened at all. You were wrong master! So wrong!" He says lifting his head slightly to look up at the monitor.

"No, I wasn't," a male voice says through the speakers of the monitor. The monitor itself only displaying the words 'Sound Only' on it. "We just weren't as prepared as we should have been."

Another male voice speaks up through the speaker, "I agree. We underestimated them. Thankfully, we failed under their cheap League of Villains name and not our own. And what about the two creatures the master and I created? Where are the Nomu's?"

"Yes, why are they not with you?"

Kurogiri is back in his mostly human form with his head and hands remaining in mist form. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a grey vest and tie, and black slacks. "They were blown away."

"What?!" The first male voice demands over the monitor.

"It was All Might's and Red Force's doing. Without knowing the coordinates to their precise location, I couldn't use my warp to bring them with us. We didn't have any time to search for them."

"This is a travesty," the second mysterious voice says. "And after all we did to make them as powerful as All Might!"

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Unfortunately," the first mysterious voice says. "I am curious about how Red Force was able to defeat a Nomu though. From my knowledge, she shouldn't have been able to."

"And she wouldn't have," Shigaraki says, "if it wasn't for her secret second quirk!"

"Second quirk?" The first voice asks in interest.

"Nomu had beaten her within an inch of death. Then she activated her second quirk and not even Nomu could land a single blow on her."

There is a long moment of silence before the first voice speaks again, sounding extremely interested now. "How fascinating. Tell me more about this second quirk of Red Force's. I want to know everything that you know about it."

**A/N: Woo-hoo! We're at the end of Season 1. I don't now when the next chapter will be up. I want to either get a new phone before posting another chapter and I have no idea of when I'll get a new phone.**


	28. Aftermath

**_Chapter 24: Aftermath._**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I've had pneumonia and didn't feel well enough to write. This is the link if you want to listen to the song at the end of the chapter.**

**https/youtu.be/L_F9IO9i2lA**

**Let's**** just say I saw an opportunity for a Harry Potter reference and this Hufflepuff took it. **

You're woken up by a loud beeping sound coming from beside your bed. You groan and mumble, "Five more minutes." You reach out to smack the spot where your alarm clock is supposed to be, but instead, your hand connects with someone's head.

"Ow!" A familiar male voice says, "That's one hell of a way to let someone know that you're awake."

"Huh? Toshinori?" You slowly try to open your eyes, but find that you can only open your left eye.

"Yes, it's me, my love." Your vision is blurry at first, but soon the tall, lanky form of your boyfriend comes into focus. He's sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed that you're lying on, his wild blonde hair more disheveled than usual.

You smile at him, "Hey there, handsome. Sorry about smacking you on the head. I was trying to shut off what I thought was my alarm clock, but I guess that annoying beeping was just the heart monitor, huh?" You raise your bandaged hand to the right side of your face and feel a bandage covering your eye. You then look down and see that most of your body is wrapped up in bandages. "What...?" Everything that happened at the USJ suddenly comes back to you. "Are the students okay? What about Aizawa and Thirteen?"

"The students are all alright. Izuku was the only one that was injured, but that's because he used One For All to save me. He's fine now. He'll be back soon...he just went to get something to eat and drink from the vending machines...Aizawa and Thirteen are here in the hospital as well. They're both going to be okay although the doctors aren't sure if Aizawa's eyesight will ever be the same again."

All of a sudden Izuku enters your room, "I know that you said you didn't want anything, Toshinori-san, but I got you a bottle of water just in case." Izuku freezes in place when he notices that you're awake. "Aunty! You're finally awake!" He drops his food and the two drinks before rushing over to your bedside and practically throwing his upper torso on top of you, embracing you in a hug and crying rivers of tears.

"Easy, young Midoriya. You're going to hurt her if you're not careful," Toshinori scolds Izuku, fussing over you.

You run your bandaged fingers through Izuku's hair to try to calm him down. "It's okay, Toshi." You turn your attention to your sobbing nephew, "It's okay now, my little green valley. I'm fine."

"We...we...a-almost...l-lost you, A-aunty!" He says in between sobs.

"But you didn't and that's what matters. Now cool it with the crying, will ya? You're soaking my bed."

Izuku lets you go and stands up straight before wiping his tears away with the back of his right hand. "S-sorry."

You chuckle and carefully sit up in bed, "It's okay, Izuku."

"A-aunt (Y/N)? Can...can I ask you a q-question?"

"You can ask me anything you want, Izuku."

Izuku rubs the back of his head nervously, "Back at the USJ...w-when you were fighting the s-second Nomu...you said that your second quirk is hereditary. D-does that mean that I w-will be able to use this...Will of the Dragon t-too?"

You run your hand through your hair, "Ah. I knew this moment was coming, but I didn't expect it so soon." You sigh, "Unfortunately, no, you didn't inherit Will of the Dragon, Izuku. You see...your father and I are only half-siblings. We have the same mother, but not the same father, and I inherited Will of the Dragon from my father." You can see the gears in Izuku's head turning as he processes this new information. "But it doesn't matter if your father is only my half-brother, you are and always will be my nephew and to my father, his grandson."

Izuku looks at you confused, "Why would he see me as his grandson if I'm not truly related to him?"

You chuckle, "My father has a saying, Izuku...'Family doesn't end with blood.' He may be a giant goofball most of the time, but there are times when he's truly wise."

Izuku's eyes widen and his eyes start to water, "H-he sounds a-amazing!"

You nod with a fond smile on your face, "He is. And here's a little secret...I've never been able to beat him in a fight..." Izuku's eyes widen even more in amazement, "Not even when I had both of my arms and was using both of my quirks. I was never able to beat that one-armed old man." You laugh, at the memories of you getting your ass thoroughly kicked by your father, "Most of our fights ended with me being sent through various objects and being stuck in them in odd positions. I think your grandpa would even be able to give All Might a run for his Number 1 spot, if he wanted."

Izuku now has stars in his eyes, "He's that strong?! Is he a hero? What's his hero name? Can I meet him? Do you think he will help train me? Can you ask him? Will you fight him in front of the school like you did with Venom?"

You laugh, "Yes, he's that strong. He's known simply as Red-Haired Shanks. You are definitely going to meet him, but you need to think long and hard about if you want him to help you train because he will not hold back, even if you are his grandson. And I might have him help me with a lesson or two."

Izuku looks confused, "I don't think I've ever heard of a hero by that name."

You rub the back of your head nervously because your dad wasn't a pro hero, but was more of a vigilante. "He's retired now and spends most of his time sailing around the world." You turn your head towards Toshinori and ask him, "Did the doctor tell you anything about my condition?"

Toshinori raises his brow at the sudden change of topic but lets it go. He clears his throat before saying, "I'm so sorry (Y/N). The doctors managed to fix your leg and your skin is slowly healing, but..." Toshinori swallows and looks at you in sorrow, "There's nothing the doctors here at the hospital can do to heal your eye. Recovery Girl wants to see you after you're released from the hospital to see if she can do anything, but she said not to get our hopes up." He clenches his fist and tears form in the corners of his eyes, "If only I..."

"Stop," you say in a very firm tone of voice causing him to stare at you in shock. "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything that happened. To quote F. Scott Fitzgerald: 'Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy.' I'm a hero and I know the risks that come along with being a hero."

"I think what you meant to say is that you _were_ a hero. You are _supposed_ to be retired..." A deep masculine voice says from the doorway causing you, Izuku, and Toshinori to look over at whoever said it.

You're surprised to see a tall man with short pitch-black hair, a unique anchor beard that connects with his sideburns, and beautiful golden eyes. "Hawk-eyes! What a surprise to see you here!"

Dracule Mihawk walks into the room and over to your bed, Izuku walking around to stand next to Toshinori on the other side of your bed. "I'm here to check up on you for your father. Apparently, he was toasting you when his glass shattered. And since I was still in the area, I promised him that I would check on you." He picks up your chart that's hanging on the end of your bed and starts to read it. "He should be here in a day or two.

"How did you know that Aunt (Y/N) was here?" Izuku asks.

"I heard about the attack on the news and automatically knew that she was involved. So I came to the nearest hero hospital."

You grin at him, "Checking up on me for daddy, huh? Do you know what I think? I think that you were worried about me, Hawk-eyes." Mihawk huffs in annoyance and you chuckle, "There's no need to worry, I'm fine."

He looks up from the chart, "Fine, huh? Intraocular hyphema and orbital blowout fracture of the right eye with a 10% chance of ever seeing from the eye again."

"10% is better than 0%," you say, cheerfully.

"Multiple fractures to the tibia and fibula. Your left shin was literally shattered into pieces."

You shrug, "At least I'm not Humpty Dumpty and the doctors managed to put me back together again." You lift your left leg up and down a few times to prove that your leg is fine.

Mihawk rolls his eyes, "Skin was flayed from the body...Now how the hell did that even happen?"

You rub the back of your head, "I may have...used Will of the Dragon when I had already exhausted my main quirk."

Mihawk smacks you on top of the head with the clipboard, "Stupid, stupid girl. You're extremely lucky to still be alive."

You rub the top of your head and give Mihawk a goofy grin. "Yet, here I am! Still alive and kicking!" You kick your legs for good measure.

Mihawk glares at you, "Since nobody else is apparently willing to tell you this, I will...Your days as a hero are _over_, (Y/N). You lived your dream and now it's time to put it aside. You need to stop with this foolishness before it costs you your life. Live your remaining years as a civilian...Settle down and get married. Have some children," he glances back down at your chart, "that is..._if_ you can still have children. It says here that your right ovary was completely destroyed," the smile disappears from your face and you're filled with a small amount of despair. "So you may have thrown _that_ chance away because you're too stubborn to listen to common sense."

There's a heavy silence in the room for several minutes. You refuse to look over at Toshinori, afraid to see his reaction to the news of the extent of your injuries. You sigh before saying, "If that's the case then it is what it is. There's really no point in dwelling on what has already happened and can't be changed."

Mihawk hangs the chart back on the end of your bed before walking over to the door. He stops at the threshold and sighs heavily through his nose. "I'm not saying these things to be an asshole, (Y/N). I'm trying to save your life."

"I know, Dracule. But I'm a dreamer, I always have been. The world needs dreamers to give it a soul, Dracule."

"And it needs realists to keep it _alive._" He then walks out of the door, leaving you with Toshinori and Izuku.

"Aunty," Izuku starts but is unsure of just what to say in a situation like this.

You look over at him and force a smile on to your face. "Everything's fine, Izuku-Kun. I have no regrets about what happened. Now, could you please go and get a nurse for me? I could really use some painkillers."

Izuku nods, "Of course! I'll be right back!" Your nephew leaves the room in a rush and you're now alone with Toshinori.

There is a long moment of silence before you break it. "Toshinori...I...I'll understand if...if you want to date someone else." Toshinori frowns at you, but you continue to avoid looking him in the eyes. "Someone who...can...give you children."

"Is that what's bothering you? I would never break up with you over something so trivial." He grabs your chin and moves your head so that you're finally looking at him; your (e/c) orbs meeting his glowing cerulean eyes. "I love you, (Y/N). It doesn't matter to me if you can have children or not. You're a remarkable woman and as long as my heart beats, I will love you." He then leans down and captures your lips in a heated kiss. You kiss him back passionately.

A woman clears her throat and the two of you break apart. You and Toshinori look towards the door to see a cute nurse with light brown hair pulled up in a bun standing there holding a syringe and a vial. **(A/N: I've never been given morphine before so I'm just going by what I've seen in movies. Please keep that in mind.)** Behind the nurse is Izuku, whose face is as red as a stoplight in embarrassment at seeing his aunt and mentor making out. "Sorry to interrupt," the nurse says, "but I was told that you were awake and needed some pain medication."

Toshinori releases you and stands up, but doesn't leave your side. "Yes, please," you say politely to the nurse. As the nurse goes about getting the morphine ready to administer to you, you ask her, "Do you know when I'll be discharged?"

The nurse injects the morphine into your IV line as she answers, "As soon as your skin is healed. The doctor should be in later today to give you another treatment and, if you're lucky, you should be able to go home tomorrow morning."

You sigh in relief as the morphine takes effect. "Thank you," you say to the nurse and she smiles at you before leaving. "So someone will have to sub for me tomorrow and perhaps the next day?"

"The students have the next few days off due to the attack," Toshinori tells you. "So there's no need to worry about that."

You yawn, the morphine making you drowsy. You look over at your nephew then at Toshinori, "You two probably have better things to do than sit around and watch me sleep. Why don't you two head out? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, aunt (F/N)?"

"I don't mind staying, my dear."

You shake your head, "There's really no point in the two of you staying and wasting a day of training."

"But..." Toshinori starts to object, but you stop him.

You give him a loving smile, "Go, Toshinori. I'll be fine." You yawn again and close your eyes, "I'll just be sleeping. Besides, Izuku needs all the training he can get if he's going to become the new Symbol of Peace."

You feel Toshinori gently kiss your bandaged forehead before telling you, "I'll stop by later to check on you, my dear."

You let out a small hum to let him know that you heard him. The morphine has fully kicked in now and you begin to softly sing to yourself:

"_One thousand years ago this story starts,_

_There were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts._

_Bold__ Gryffindor from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin from fen._

_They__ had a dream to teach all that they knew,_

_Witches and wizards came far and it grew__'_

_Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake._

_And__ a thousand years later the magic remains._

_Old__ Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song,_

_Speak in my head tell me where I belong._

_And__ when things look bad and there's nowhere to run,_

_Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one._

_Brave__ Godric Gryffindor favored the strong,_

_Those who had courage and knew right from wrong._

_And__ Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best,_

_So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest._

_But__ Salazar Slytherin had his own plans._

_He__ thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand_

_The subtleties of magic and so he devised_

_The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside._

_Old__ Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song,_

_Speak in my head tell me where I belong._

_And__ when things look bad and there's nowhere to run,_

_Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one._

_Old__ Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song,_

_Speak in my head tell me where I belong._

_And__ when things look bad and there's nowhere to run,_

_Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one._

_Unite__ all the houses and we'll fight as one."_

By the end of the song, you're murmuring because you're so sleepy. The last thing you hear before falling asleep is Toshinori's amused chuckling and him telling Izuku, "I see where you get the whole fanboying thing from now."


	29. Important Note

**_Important Note:_**

I want to thank everyone for reading my story. A couple of issues with my story have been brought to my attention. First is the age of consent in Japan. A reader on Archive of Our Own has informed me that the age of consent works sort of like America's...where at a certain age (12 in America and 13 in Japan) can have consensual sex with a member of the opposite sex (below age 18). It doesn't mean that in Japan it is legal for a 30 year old to have sex with a 13 year old. I sincerely apologize to my Japanese readers (or anyone more familiar with Japanese culture) for this horrible mistake.

Second, someone one has informed me that leaving a tip in a restaurant in Japan is considered rude, since the tip is included with the bill. I have never been to Japan so customs like this are unknown to me.

Rest assured that these mistakes will be corrected in the future. And I want to thank these two individuals who have pointed out my mistakes.

I am currently working on the next chapter and it should be posted soon. I love you all for your continued support of this story...Even when things get sorta weird.


End file.
